


Thicker Than Blood

by marinablack99



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broken Families, Canon-Typical Violence, DC canon, Espionage, F/M, Intrigue, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinablack99/pseuds/marinablack99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on 3/5/14. Felicity would do anything for him...absolutely anything. Even if it meant handing herself over to a madman. *FelicityxSlade* Olicity undertones. *Complete*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of getting my completed works from FFN to AO3. Enjoy!

"I'm not going to let you do this, you know." Felicity set her jaw, eyes burning with anger. Her hands were chafed from struggling against the handcuffs; the rest of her was tied with thick, coarse rope that stung her skin with every movement she made.

A dark, derisive chuckle emanated from his throat, "I'd be interested to know how you plan on stopping me, love." Of all the hostages he'd ever taken, she was by far his favorite. Taking a step toward her, he squatted before her, meeting her gaze, "You're another one of his whores, aren't you?"

Letting out an indignant scoff, she stomped on his foot the best she could. He didn't flinch. She frowned; he could have at least  _pretended_  she hurt him. The Mirakuru had made his body a brick wall and twisted up his mind. "I am not! Oliver's just a friend. A friend that I like to watch do those pull-up things and who I think would be a really, really amazing kisser but a friend nonetheless!" She spluttered, trying in vain to break free of the rope. "It's not like that between us." Not because she didn't want it…but because he had other women on his mind (and in his bed).

Raising one dark eyebrow, he folded his arms over his broad chest. "I stand corrected. Perhaps you're not like the rest of them…" He stood up again, towering over where she sat in the chair. "Stop struggling, you'll hurt yourself."

"Aren't you planning on killing me anyway?" Felicity retorted. Oliver had said that the Mirakuru had turned Slade into a soulless monster, violent to his very core. At first, he fought against his baser urges but eventually had given himself over to the pain of his experiences and the loss of a woman who never loved him back. "Sara told us about you and Oliver. You were like a father to him…he did everything he could to save you. You should be thanking him instead of trying to kill him and everyone he loves."

Indulgently, he smiled, "Ah I see. He loved me so much that he shot an arrow straight through my eye. He chose to kill me to save that little whore…" He gripped her blond ponytail, tightening his fingers in the silky strands, "She was the reason that I lost the woman I loved. I would think that you of all people would understand that…"

"I told you, we're just friends." She was forced to look into his eyes, her throat bared to him. Were this a vampire flick, she'd totally have her throat ripped out right now. For some reason, the image gave her the oddest urge to laugh…

Slipping the elastic from her hair, he watched her blonde locks spill out over her shoulders. She looked softer, more feminine with her hair like that. "You and I aren't so very different, Felicity." Reaching behind her, he unlocked her handcuffs so her arms weren't so awkwardly twisted. He could sense her relief.

With her hands free, she tugged at the knots of rope holding her prisoner. He made no move to stop her…and so she boldly continued to peel away the tethers that held her down. The white dress she had worn this morning was smeared with dirt and blood. Some of it was hers, she was sure. Her skin was burned from the rope and terribly sensitive. "I don't see at all how we're the same. You're here trying to kill everyone who you think has wronged you. I'm a lonely IT girl who became a part of a crime fighting team that is the only real family I've ever known." Dragging a hand through her hair, she assessed him clinically, "So what's the plan then, Slade? You just untied me. Aren't you afraid that I'm going to stab you with something and escape?"

Slade threw his head back, laughing so deeply that tears nearly burned in his eyes. He was forced to sit down, shaking his head, "Darling, you are priceless. I can see why Oliver adores you."

Pouting, she wrapped her arms around herself. "Yeah, okay, I guess that's not very likely." She sighed, "But seriously, you abducted me from Queen Consolidated and brought me to the old Merlyn mansion. If I was going to abduct someone, I would maybe choose a place that your opponent hadn't practically grown up in. He's much more familiar with the terrain than you are, for sure." This rambling was becoming a problem. "And why take  _me_? Why not Thea or Diggle or even Moira? Oliver can live without me…I'm not family."

"Don't underestimate yourself," He replied curtly. "You're the heart of 'Team Arrow'." He used the term she'd coined for them. "Oliver cares for you; he'd never leave you behind. My sources were very clear about this…" He smiled, "But you always seem to be left behind. You are ensconced in your little prison of computers while Oliver and his lackeys are out fighting on the streets. It bothers you."

"That's not true," Felicity replied but the lack of venom in her argument belied there was some truth in what he was saying. Standing up, she paced the length of the floor. Slade had built a fire, illuminating the otherwise dark room. She had never been in the Merlyn mansion before but based on the sheer size of the place there had to be at least a thousand hiding places. This must have been a guest room of some kind. It was far too compact to be the master suite although the fireplace was a cozy touch. "You mind if I freshen up?" Slade had obviously picked this place out carefully. There wasn't a window in the bathroom. There was a large bay window that opened out onto a parapet positioned right above a concrete slab pavement. There was no way for her to jump and live.

He watched her looking for an exit strategy, clearly amused. "Be my guest." While she "freshened up", he removed the chair he'd tied her to in the first place. He chuckled to himself as she heard her scouring the drawers for a weapon of any kind. Moving to the door, he knocked, "If you're looking for toilet paper, it's under the sink, love." He did so love baiting his prey.

Opening the door, she glared at him pointedly, "I'm all set, thanks." Damn it, he had thought of everything. Frowning, she moved back into the room. Her eyes had easily adjusted to the dark. There was a barren bed flanked by two nightstands. The dark leather couch was covered with a sheet initially but Slade had removed it when she was in the bathroom. "So as a dead woman walking, do I get a phone call?" Yeah right, that wasn't going to happen. "Visit with my rabbi? Last meal?"

"If you're hungry, I can arrange something. My sources have told me you're a regular at Big Belly Burger." He smiled, "Funny, I can't see a dainty thing like you mowing down a hamburger."

"Believe it," Felicity replied, "I'm not the delicate flower you think I am." She shrugged, "I'm not hungry though. I guess getting kidnapped and held hostage by a presumed dead psychopath wearing an eye patch tends to do that to you."She licked her lips, "Um, no offense."

"None taken," Slade replied, shrugging. "That's not the worst thing I've been called, love."

Silence hung between them for a long time. Felicity tucked her legs beneath her on the couch while she watched Slade tend to the fire. He tossed another log on just as she was beginning to feel a chill in the room. "Can I ask you something?" Not waiting for his reply, she barreled ahead, "Oliver never talks about the Island." She peered at him, "What was it like?" She watched his jaw tick; words began to fall out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I went there with Dig. I had to jump out of this rickety old plane and I was really scared," She took a shaky breath, "I thought I was going to die but then the parachute deployed, thankfully. I stepped on a land mine after I'd been there for like twenty minutes, classic Felicity…"

Reaching out, he grasped her shoulder to stop the flow of nervous chatter, "It was hell on earth." No one had ever stopped and asked him what it had been like. He'd gone to that island to rescue his friend and it had turned into years of physical, mental and emotional anguish. He was scarred everywhere, seen and unseen. The island had turned him into a rabid beast hell bent on revenge. "A part of me prayed that I would die to put an end to my suffering. The only thing that kept me going was that I needed to get home to my wife and my son…"

Felicity looked up in surprise, "You have family?"

His gaze hardened, " _Had_  a family." Adeline hadn't even waited a full year before she was married again. His son grew up calling another man father, a pastor who was adored and revered by all. Every instinct he had was to torture and kill him…instead he'd turned his rage on those who had ripped his family away. If Oliver had only done what he was supposed to the first time they'd have been long gone from that island by now. His wife may have moved on but his son would know him as a father. Perhaps he and Shadow would have a brood of their own by now. Instead, her corpse was rotting on the island as a sacrifice to the cold, unforgiving gods that dwelled there. He was dragged back to humanity for one heart wrenching moment. "Killing Oliver and everyone he loves will be my final act of revenge…"

"And then what?" She asked pointedly. "You're not going to feel any better. You'll just have killed everyone who possibly can understand what you went through." She licked her lips, "Oliver, Sara…they were there with you."

He gritted his teeth, "And they betrayed me!"

"I don't know what happened, I wasn't there. But I know Oliver and he would never have tried to kill you unless he absolutely had to." Sara had told them how Slade and Oliver had forged a brotherhood out there in the wild. Oliver didn't talk about his time on the island but even the quiver of his voice as he talked about Slade gave away the depth of regret that he felt over having to lay waste to the man before her. "Slade, you don't have to do this."

"Give me one reason not to, Felicity." His inky black eyes reflected the fire blazing in the fireplace, mirroring the hate that consumed his battered soul. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he simply sat there awaiting her next move.

It wasn't the first time she'd put herself in the line of fire for Oliver and it wouldn't be the last. As long as she had breath in her body, she would do whatever it took to protect those that she loved. She was going to throw herself on the grenade and bear the brunt of its explosive force.

Hesitantly at first, she inched toward him. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she closed the gap between them. He was much taller and broader than she and so she was forced to straddle him as she dipped her head, their lips pressing tenderly together. The wind was knocked out of her as he wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him. Her chaste kiss bled into a violent battle for domination. He deepened their kiss, one hand threading through her blond hair. The other reached for the neckline of the white dress she wore.

Slade slowed a moment, his fingertips tracing the alabaster skin of her throat. Meeting her gaze, he let out a guttural laugh as he tore the fabric away. He stood up, lifting her as if she weighed as much as a feather. Her legs wrapped around his body as he cradled her against him. Placing her on the bare mattress, he covered her with his bulk. "You're mine," He growled. "All mine…"

For Starling City. For Team Arrow. For Oliver. Felicity gave herself over to Slade without hesitation. Afterwards she lay beside him, his arm wrapped like a vise around her waist. Felicity closed her eyes. Finally, she was able to relax and she gave herself over to the darkness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Once the sun came up over their bodies entwined in bed, something had changed. Felicity expected their first exchanges to be awkward. Instead, Slade slipped from the bed without fanfare. "I'm going to get us some breakfast. Do I need to tie you up?" When she shook her head, he tugged on his pants and went about dressing without argument. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Um, tea, please? Plain but bring sugar packets…sometimes I eat them if I need some quick energy." He didn't make any wisecracks but she saw the corners of his mouth turn up into the barest hint of a smile. Turning his back to her, he quietly left the room.

While Slade was away, she took the opportunity to shower. She winced at the stinging, the water sluiced down her tender rope-burned flesh. Hands pressed to the marble tile, she held her breath until the burning passed again. Afterwards, she wrapped a towel around herself as she went in search of some clothes. Felicity wandered in and out of rooms until she finally happened upon a closet that must have belonged to the late Mrs. Merlyn.

Thumbing through some clothes, she came across a gorgeous dress in a soft shade of lilac. Everything had been so pristinely preserved; this whole room was a shrine to a saint. Tugging a dust cloth off the mirror, she twirled to examine herself. She'd never worn anything so luxurious in her life and she wondered, fleetingly, if Slade would like her in it. Afterwards, she dug some bed linens out of a linen closet down the hall. Sunlight streamed through the windows, dust spiraling like snowflakes as it settled around her. Padding back into the bedroom, she made up the bed. If they were going to be sleeping here, she preferred if it actually felt like a real home.

Never once did she consider leaving. Slade had been abandoned time and time again. If she was going to get through to him, step one was earning his trust. He was gone for almost an hour. In that time she'd finished redecorating and she had added a couple of logs to the fire, stoking the flames to warm the room. Standing back to admire her handiwork, she shrank a as he took a long moment to assess the changes she'd made in his absence. There was an expression on his face that she couldn't quite place, though he didn't appear to be angry. Bubbling beneath the stony, cold façade, she could almost see the stirrings of emotion tugging at him. Instead of speaking, he offered her the hot cup of tea and they settled on the couch.

The one thing that could be counted on above all things was that Felicity Smoak could not stand silence for very long. If ever there was a lapse in conversation, she had to fill it somehow. It was a gift and a curse. Though in this case, it endeared her to Slade even more. "Never pegged you as the bagel type," She broke the tension easily, "I figured you'd want to club a couple baby seals, gut them, and roast them on an open pit or something."

"Not sure there are many seals here in Starling City, love." Slade chuckled, taking a slug of his coffee. He met her gaze without hesitation. "Nor do I think that you'd eat one even if went through the trouble of clubbing one and preparing it for you."

"You're right about that." Smiling sheepishly, she averted her eyes once more. Joking with him came naturally. Maybe it was just in her nature to see the best in people but Slade was different than she expected. Something told her not to give up. He may have come here with destruction in mind but perhaps redemption was possible for him after all.

Finishing off breakfast, she tidied up while Slade grabbed his computer. Felicity watched him hawkishly as his fingers clumsily fumbled with the keys. His frustration was palpable as he waged a war of wills against a machine that was smarter than both of them combined. Finally, she cleared her throat, "Do you need some help?" She padded over and settled beside him once more. He eyed her warily but made no move to pull the device away. "What are you trying to do?"

Staring her down, the gears in his head were clearly turning as he weighed his options. "I want to let Oliver Queen know that I have his IT girl."

Felicity nodded and grabbed her glasses off the nightstand, "That I can do." Her fingers flew over the keys, "What exactly do you want him to know? That you're holding me prisoner? Our location? The fact that you and I did the dirty deed three times last night?"All movement stilled as she anxiously awaited his reply.

Slade leaned back, looking smug. Honestly, once she was in his arms, he'd lost count of how many times he'd reached for her during the night. He was surprised that she was still walking straight after the last go-round. Gingerly, he smoothed a wayward blond curl from her forehead. "Just give him the basics, love. You're being held captive against your will by a madman. You can throw in some torture and mayhem if is suits you but don't give away our exact position. At least give him the chance to figure it out on his own," It would be more difficult for Oliver Queen considering Slade held the woman who could hack the world away in a heartbeat. "Be creative, love, it's your ransom note."

"Hmm…" Felicity drummed her fingers against the computer for a moment. A smile slid over her face as she suddenly began typing away, her fingers flying so quickly that the movement almost seemed blurred. With just a few final strokes, she handed the laptop back to him, "Done."

"What exactly did you say?" He probed, still unconvinced that she wouldn't hand him over. He had given her every chance to and she hadn't betrayed him yet.

"I didn't  _say_  anything. I devised a code that he'll have to crack. It's sort of an anagram but with a little twist of binary code," Felicity replied. "I figured that an e-mail would be anticlimactic. This is the epic battle of Wilson versus Queen, it shouldn't be boring!"

Chuckling, he crossed his arms over his broad chest, "Which side of the war are you on, Felicity?"

"Oliver's," Felicity replied without hesitation. He tensed instantly beside her. "I don't want to lie to you, Slade. Oliver is my friend and he's working hard to protect the people in this city. He's a hero."

"There are many reasons to lie," Slade replied hotly, "For example when your life is in danger, Felicity." Reaching out, he dragged his fingers through the damp waves in her hair, "I admire your honesty, stupid though it may be."

Her heart thundered in her chest, sending pulses pounding down much lower than she expected to feel them. Heat pooled in her belly, dark and dangerous. "I don't see the point." His grasp kept her head in place, her gaze riveted on his. "The truth always comes out eventually and then you're in far more trouble than if you'd just been honest in the first place. If I started telling lies now then how could you ever really trust me?"

Slade took a moment to digest that. "What makes you think that I  _would_  ever trust you, Felicity? If Oliver's the hero that makes me the villain, love." Brushing his thumb over her cheek, he sighed. If only there were more people like Felicity in the world. Perhaps he'd never have been marooned on Lian Yu in the first place. And where would he be then? The possibilities were endless. And yet the tiniest shred of him believed he'd likely be bored to the brink of insanity, drinking away his troubles and burying himself in unfulfilling work as a front for meaningless, casual affairs. The monster he'd become was infinitely preferable to the sad sack he could have been. "And the villain doesn't get a happy ending."

Her heart tightened, Slade cupped her face so tenderly in his hands. Just a moment passed and he stood again, the lingering feeling of her soft lips against his palm forced him to hide a shiver. "I have business to attend to. I trust you can keep yourself busy?" Standing abruptly, he grabbed his jacket and shrugged into it.

"If you've got a bobby pin and some scotch tape, I can get us cable," Felicity's mouth tipped up into a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Are you sure you want to leave me to my own devices? What's to stop me from walking out of here and grabbing some Big Belly Burger on my way back to Queen Consolidated?"

"I would rather you not find out, love." Leaning in, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, "I'll be home by seven. And if you're a good girl, I'll bring you some of your beloved fast food with me." Slipping away from her, he cast one last sidelong glance her way before stalking out of the room. Damn it all if she hadn't begun to grow on him. Stepping outside the perimeter of the Merlyn compound, he took three steps forward before he grabbed the lapels of his lackey's vest, "You're not to harm a hair on her head, do you understand me?"

The man spluttered, "What if she tries to escape? Should we subdue her?"

Slade let out a feral cry, wrapping a hand around the man's beefy neck and snapping it like it was a twig underfoot. "Not. One. Hair." He ground out through gritted teeth. The message was received loud and clear as the man's limp, lifeless body crumpled into a heap at his feet. He thundered over to his sports car and tore out of the driveway like a bat out of hell.

Felicity moved away from the window, tearing herself away from the sight of a masked army mourning their fallen friend. Turning back to the silent room, she took a deep breath. First things first, she needed to know what was going on in Starling City. She went in search of a bobby pin and some tape; getting this house back on the grid was her first priority. Figuring out the rest could come later.


	3. Chapter 3

Slade felt that time had ground to a screeching halt. One day hadn't seemed this long since he'd escaped from Lian Yu and that was saying something. Time lost all meaning on that island, just as it seemed to now that he was devoid of Felicity Smoak's charming presence.

Leaning back in the swiveling chair, he sighed as he stared at the monitors feeding up-to-the-second information about what was going on at Queen Estate. He had to learn his enemies' patterns and habits, desires and fears, and their vices if he truly wished to destroy them. So far all he'd ascertained was that Thea greatly enjoyed the company of her boyfriend, who hadn't strayed from her side for more than an hour. Also, Moira Queen was throwing herself into her campaign to avoid the obvious tension between her and Oliver.

He had correctly assumed that once he'd openly threatened the Queen family, the golden son would not stray far. That little whore Sara was by his side constantly, sprawled out across a sofa while Oliver toiled away on his computer. There was no sound on the video feed but Slade perked up when Diggle stalked into the room, looking perturbed. Clearly, they had stumbled upon Felicity's brilliantly coded ransom note. Watching their noiseless panic sent a sick thrill thrumming through him. Laughing quietly to himself, he stood up. The game was on.

Pouring a hearty snifter of rum, he took a long swallow. With the Mirakuru in his system, it would take at least two of these bottles to get him fully blasted…he just needed enough to take the edge off. It occurred to him that ever since he'd left Merlyn Manor this morning, his thoughts continued to slip back to Felicity. He had chosen her as the first abductee on a whim.

Slade was a not a man who took anything lightly, especially not his revenge against Oliver Queen. Yet over the years he'd learned to go on nothing but instinct. He'd been in town a few months now setting up the lab to synthesize new Mirakuru and to arm the violent anti-Queen coalition had been biding his time. Sebastian Blood provided enough of a distraction that Oliver hadn't even noticed when he rolled into Starling City seeking revenge. Everything simply fell into place…

The night was moonless, the perfect opportunity for a reconnaissance mission. With no light to cast shadows, he could blend perfectly into the murky darkness. Verdant had closed down hours ago, the green neon sign guttering in the wind. A flicker a movement from the side door caught his eye as a white light seared through the dark, illuminating the form of a beautiful young woman. "You don't have to defend him to me, Dig." Her soft feminine voice was weary, "We're all tired. I think it's best if I give him some space…"

"He was a jerk. I'll talk to him about it once he cools off a little bit." The loyal bodyguard replied, "You want a ride back to your place? I don't like you walking alone in the Glades in the middle of the night."

Shaking her head stubbornly, she slipped her phone into her pocket, "My car is right across the street. I'll be fine. Goodnight, John." Looking both ways, she crossed the deserted street and headed right into Slade's path. A chill zipped down her spine as she moved to unlock the door. She froze when she felt the hard body of a man slip behind her, "Just take what you want. I'm not looking for trouble. I won't scream."

He could smell her soft, floral perfume clinging to her alabaster skin. "Maybe  _I'm_  looking for trouble…" Closing the distance between them, he reached into her pocket and grabbed the cell phone. He dropped it and crushed the device under his foot; it shattered into a million little shards. "You're coming with me, love." Grasping her hands, he cuffed her tighter than was probably necessary. "Scream all you like, darling. No one can help you now." He tossed her up over his shoulder.

Felicity was a feisty one. She waited until he had her in only one hand before trying to wiggle out of his grasp. She kicked against him, her legs going up over her head as she tumbled to the pavement with a sickening crack. Ow. She let out a little cry of pain as she tried in vain to scramble away from him. He was so much faster.

Grabbing her coat, he dragged her up off the ground. Her knees were scraped, her white dress smeared with dirt and her palms cut from gravel. If she wanted to do things the hard way, he was more than willing to oblige. Looking back, he had wished he'd been gentler with her. Then again, his original intention had been to carve the heart out of her and serve it to Oliver Queen on a platter…

Finishing off the rum, he poured himself a refill. Felicity hadn't given up even though she was tragically overpowered and overwhelmed. She struggled so hard he'd been forced to tie her up. He would have gagged her but he liked the way that pretty mouth of hers moved as she chattered like a madwoman. Throughout all of it, she never once begged for her life. He was joyfully anticipating it…he loved to watch his victims beg for their lives, knowing that their pleas fell on deaf ears. Instead, she talked about not getting out in the Glades very much, Starling City history, and his choice of eye patch. Yes, they  _were_  custom made…but why were they discussing this as he carried her through the streets to where the van was parked?

Tossing her into the back with a little more force than was necessary, he peeled his gloves off. Slade drove her back to Merlyn Manor and…the rest was history. So far, he'd gone through their first encounters no less than ten times and he still hadn't quite settled upon the part where he had begun to care for her. He wanted to say it was when she had slipped so sweetly into his arms. Truthfully, that wasn't it. Slade was used to women who used sex as their weapon of choice. Felicity wasn't like that. When she fell apart in his arms, he knew that it was because he'd pleased her. He adored the way that she refused to lie to him, even when she knew her answers would anger him. Tightening his first, he gritted his teeth. The little minx had dominated his thoughts all damn day…

Peering at the clock, he cursed. It was barely half past four and he wished to return home to Felicity.  _Home_. He cursed again. He had no home…nor did he have Felicity. The force with which he clenched the now-empty snifter caused the glass to violently shatter. Were his skin not thick as concrete, his hand would've been torn to ribbons. Angrily, he ground the remaining shards of glass into sand, the thinnest trickle of blood twisting down his wrist. Within seconds, the angry red marks were closing, repairing themselves as his healing powers took effect. If only his soul was so easily mended.

Grabbing his jacket, he thundered past a spluttering Sebastian Blood. That man's incompetence could be dealt with later. Right now, he had much more pressing matters to attend to such as picking up fast food and returning ho—back to Merlyn Manor.

Stepping through the front door, he found Felicity settled in front of the television. His lips quirked up, "Never pegged you as the soap opera type."

"There is  _literally_  nothing on television this time of day…." Flicking the TV off, Felicity stood. "You brought it!" Grabbing the bag of Big Belly Burger, she opened it up excitedly. "Mmm…come to mama."

"I'm a man of my word if nothing else." He watched her eagerly dig in. He wasn't sure exactly what her preferences were but he supposed he couldn't go wrong with the basics: a cheeseburger and fries. She seemed content with his selections which made him feel oddly warm. She flopped down on the couch and he found himself following suit, "Happy now?" When she took a bite, she let out a little moan of pleasure. He'd that that as a yes.

Grabbing the remote, he flicked through the channels on their newly forged cable box. He came upon a local news station.  _"In other news, Queen Consolidated changes leadership yet again. Oliver Queen, who took over the company during his mother's incarceration, has officially stepped down as the company's CEO. Inside sources have revealed that he has handed the reins over to Isabel Rochev, the company's largest stockholder and a member of the board. Ms. Rochev is vice president of acquisitions at Stellmoor International. Stock prices continue to plummet amongst rumors that the company will be broken up and sold piecemeal to overseas investors. What this means for our own Starling City's economy, we'll have to wait and see."_  Static flickered across the TV as Slade turned it off again, "Seems that our hero's decided to give defeating me his all." He chuckled.

Munching on a fry, Felicity nodded, "He has to." It was the only way.

Slade mulled that over, "I suppose you're right, love. I have his IT girl, after all." He smirked, "Between him, the bodyguard and the whore, they'll need all the help they can get."

Felicity winced slightly, "I wish you would stop calling her that. Sara was a scared eighteen year old girl." She faced him squarely, "She was forced to put her life in the hands of a man who maybe wasn't the most honest. Her options were limited. And maybe she fell for him a little bit…I think it would be hard not to care for someone who protected you like that." And maybe she could relate. "She didn't pull the trigger."

Peering at her, he stood toe to toe with her, "If Sara weren't there, Shado would still be alive." Anger was welling in his veins, turning him from man to monster again. The eye he had left seemed to darken to inky black, his ire rising steadily.

"You don't know that," She argued, but he was having none of it.

Gripping her shoulders, he stared her down, "Yes she would. She was strong. She had survived years on that island long before Ivo and his halfwit pirates came ashore. They were hardly the most frightening thing we'd faced. They never even gave her a chance; they slaughtered her like an animal!" The decibel at which he yelled escaped him, his voice thundering through the halls.

He was lost again…lost on that island. The pain of finding her body crumpled and broken, lying in a pool of her own blood was just as real to him now as if he were still standing there in front of her. "No one even dug her a proper grave!" He let out another feral cry, his hands coming down on the coffee table that crumbled to dust against his onslaught. He turned to Felicity expecting to see fear…but the sadness in her eyes caught him off guard.

Tears pricked in her eyes watching him descend into agony. He was unable to move on, all because of what he'd suffered. His revenge would never be complete; his life would never be fulfilled all because of the torture he had been submitted to. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't." Reaching for her, he drew her to him. Something twisted up in his gut as she pressed in tighter, no hesitation. Bending to her, he captured the sweetness of her lips. Relief flooded through him as she melted against him. Her hands slid up, resting over his biceps as he deepened their kiss. "Felicity…" He needed to mark her, to make her his for now and forever. He swept her hair from her shoulder, kissing down the side of her neck. Slowing for a moment, he let out a shaky breath.

Their time last night had been frenzied and rough. This time he would endeavor to savor her. He eased the zipper down on her dress, stilling slightly as he noticed the damage done to her otherwise flawless form. Her knees were scabbed and the skin on her shoulders still livid and red from the ropes. Bruises peppered her chest, belly and thighs. He stilled instantly. He hurt her…and yet there was no fear in her gaze when he touched her. Instead, she urged him onwards, "Don't stop." Slipping her hand into his, she tugged him toward the bed. He was an impenetrable force and yet when she touched him so gently, he bent to her will.

Guilt wracked him for the marks he'd left. He needed to make up for them. Starting at the top, he kissed over every little bruise. His lips trailed across her until he found a livid pink mark at her shoulder, "What's this?"

Felicity smiled coyly, "It's my very own scar." Her fingertips slid down his chest. Her scar was a testament to how much she cared for her friends. His scars, on the other hand, belied years of torment and abuse. She slipped her fingers through his dark hair. One little finger hooked onto the patch, interested to explore what was beneath.

Immediately he caught her wrist, "You don't want to do that, love. It's ugly."

"It's a part of you, Slade. I want to see." This time when she tugged at it, he made no move to stop her. Peering at her, he watched her expression. His eye had been wrenched from the socket, leaving a gaping dark hole. There were burns around the outside, marring his skin; he'd been forced to cauterize the wound or risk bleeding out before he had a chance to heal. She didn't move away…instead she leaned in, kissing his cheek gingerly. The fact that she refused to be horrified tore something open inside him.

Her tenderness inflamed him again; he pressed her against the mattress, burying himself deep inside her again unable to hold himself back anymore. He let out a groan of contentment as they were once again joined, "You will be the death of me, love, I just know it…"


	4. Chapter 4

Across town, a collection of weary heroes were settled around the Arrowcave. All were accounted for ecept for who Roy was on 24/7 house duty; he needed to protect Thea and Moira when Slade inevitably came calling. "I never thought I'd say this but I actually wish that Barry Allen was here. Other than Felicity he's the only one I know of that can figure this stuff out." Oliver paced back and forth. "Have you made any progress?"

Sara was hunched over the computer desk that Felicity once called home, "Nope." She turned in the chair, "Code breaking was never my strong suit." She sighed, "The only conclusion I've come to is that Slade has Felicity locked up somewhere…and we knew that three days ago." Standing up, she folded her arms. "There has to be a better way to go about this than sitting here staring at screens."

"We've got nothing to go on." He hunched over the desk, palms flat against the cold metal. Gritting his teeth, he clenched his fist as he slammed it against the table. "Damn it!" He snarled and grabbed his quiver.

"Where are you going?" Sara turned to him.

"Out!"

"I can come with you—"

Oliver violently shut her down, " _No_. You stay here and keep working on that code. I'll call if I need something."

Frowning, Sara turned back to the computer. "Dick…" She muttered under her breath.

John Diggle instinctively knew when Oliver Queen was going to get himself into trouble. Heading upstairs, he reached the younger man before he went jetting off on his motorcycle. "Hey man, this isn't your fault. You know that, right?"

Oliver whipped around, "Like hell it's not." He gripped the helmet in his hand, "She was pissed at me and he got to her. Slade wouldn't even be here if I had killed him in the first place! He went after her because she works with me. I wish I never got her involved in this!" His anger threatened to sweep him away, "She's probably been tortured. She could be dead, Dig!"

"Felicity isn't dead. She's a fighter…" John replied but it was clear from his expression that he had the same concerns. "She's stronger than you give her credit for." He sighed, "Look, I know we've been dealt a crap hand but snapping at everyone isn't going to help."

Throwing his leg over the bike, he grunted, "I need to clear my head. I'll be back in a little while…" Kicking into gear, he sped off. The wheels in his head were turning just as quickly as the ones zipping across the pavement. Slade was damn near brilliant when it came to tactical command; outsmarting him was going to take everything in his arsenal. Rocketing through the city, he pored over every detail of his final days with Slade. Before he even realized it, several hours had passed.

Hanging a left, he headed back toward Verdant but he was going to grab something to eat first. He had a long night ahead of him and something greasy sounded good.

* * *

Slade noticed that Felicity was not her usual talkative self when he returned from a day full of meetings. "What's the matter, love?" He asked, tugging his jacket off. He'd met with Sebastian Blood this afternoon, laying careful plans for the future of Starling City and the ultimate demise of Oliver Queen.

"I'm going a little stir crazy here." Felicity replied, sighing heavily. "So far I've rewired the fuse box to bring it up to code, I've watched about a thousand hours of reality television, and moved the furniture around twice. If I don't get out of this house soon I'm going lose my damn mind!"

He frowned, "You're my prisoner. You can't just come and go as you please…"

"Well why not?"

That baffled him. Opening his mouth to answer, he found that there was truly no easy explanation to her question. Knitting his eyebrows in frustration, he folded his arms, "It's just not the way things are done, Felicity!" He supposed that in the most basic sense of the word, he was a traditionalist. When he took a hostage he held them captive until that time when their usefulness wore off and it was time for them to die. Slade was quickly realizing that she didn't fit the mold. Just the fact that he'd untied her that first night was testament enough. "I can't just let you go…" And he didn't mean because of his revenge. He had grown accustomed to her being with him and he didn't want to let that feeling go.

Felicity flopped down on the bed, "Look, I get that you took me to make a point but it's been almost a week now. We have to come to terms with the fact that maybe they aren't coming." She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She always assumed were she kidnapped that Oliver would do anything in his power to find her. It wouldn't be the first time that she was dead wrong when it came to men. "I'm not saying you have to cut me loose but could we at least go out somewhere? Get some fresh air?"

Scrubbing a hand over his face, he mulled it over. "Where do you want to go?" He raised a hand to stem the flow of her happiness, "I'm not saying yes. We need to get a few things straight…"

She hopped off the bed and padded over to him, "I was thinking maybe we can just get a late dinner or something? We could go to Big Belly Burger, grab a table in the back and enjoy being around other people for a change." The only person she'd seen for days besides Slade was the occasional nod from one of the guards he had watching the house. She'd always been a loner and it surprised her how much she missed the presence of others in her life. "What's the big deal?"

Slade snorted derisively, " _What's the big deal_?" He repeated, shaking his head. "I took you as a hostage and now you want to go out to dinner! It's not as simple as you're making it out to be." He peered down at her, "What's to stop you from screaming bloody murder as soon as we get into public? Or from trying to escape? Or calling Oliver so that he can rescue you?"

"I think it should be fairly obvious by now that I don't need rescuing, Slade." She replied. Truthfully, she'd seen ten such opportunities to escape since she arrived. Perhaps it would seem odd that she wouldn't immediately jump at the chance to leave here. But Slade needed her. Already in the last few days she'd seen such a change in him. He was calmer, softer, and he seemed more at peace with the world around him. With enough time, she knew he could be saved.

"You've made it clear that it's Oliver's side you're on, darling. You're the leverage I need to keep him off center…" And if he lost her, he too would be lost.

She frowned deeply, "So I'm just a pawn in this game of cat and mouse you're playing." She shook her head, her teeth scraping against her lip as she reigned in the anger she was feeling. It shouldn't have bothered her that much; she'd been here a week, it wasn't like she was in love with him. And yet, a large part of her felt as if he was already a part of her soul. "I'm glad we cleared that up. I thought what we were doing actually meant something…" Moving past him, she shrugged off his attempt to reach out. Stalking out of the room, she padded down to the edge of the hours and peered out into the inky black night.

Damn the woman to hell! He felt a sharp stabbing straight in his chest as he watched her march away from him. She cared for him, he could feel it. Perhaps if he allowed himself, he could care for her too. "Felicity!" Slade thundered after her. Reaching for her, he grasped her arm. "Get your coat."

"Really?" Felicity cautiously peered at him.

"Before I change my mind, Felicity!" He smirked to himself when she dashed down the hall and slipped on a pair of heels and her jacket. Walking with her to the door, he held it open for her. Much to his surprise, she made no move to run for her life. She walked side by side with him, though she had to jog a little bit to keep up with his long, powerful strides. "After you, love." Settling her in on the passenger side, he slid into the sports car's driver's seat.

Felicity let out a little noise of approval, "This is a lot nicer than the van." She'd never seen a car like this before, let alone driven in one. The engine roared to life and she laughed, "Whoa, listen to that baby purr!" She was truly, blissfully happy in that moment. They navigated easily through the mostly deserted streets of Starling City. This time of night it wasn't surprising that most of the world was tucked into their beds.

Pulling into the parking lot, Slade helped Felicity out of the car. His hand gently rested against the small of her back as they headed into the restaurant. "Hey Carly," Felicity called, heading over to her usual booth. Slipping in across from Slade, she gave him a gently smile. Clearly he was tense, "Everything's okay, Slade. Let's have a nice meal."

He grabbed a menu though truthfully he could hardly tear his eyes away from her. The woman sat across from him now, happy as anything to be seen with him. He couldn't stop a smile from crossing his features. So it was true, he did care for her…far more than he should. It couldn't be helped. He was powerless to resist her. "Order anything you like, love, dinner's on me."

"Well in that case," Felicity smiled broadly. Sipping her milkshake, she could tell the exact moment that he let down his guard. When it was just the two of them, Felicity enjoyed the man beneath the monster. Slade might be a little rough around the edges but he had a wicked sense of humor, he was charming and a gentleman. Lian Yu still haunted him. Sometimes in his sleep he would cry out, thrashing against invisible demons. Though, he never slept for long. Whether it was the nightmares that plagued his unconscious mind or the Mirakuru which decreased his need for rest, his nights were very long. Either way, when he woke up and she was snuggled against him, he found peace again. She wanted to be the one to give him that. She wanted to be the one to heal him. "What're you thinking about?"

Pulled out of his thoughts, he cleared his throat. "I was thinking that I haven't been on a date in…more years than I care to admit." He grunted; he hadn't been with a woman he would actually consider dating for just as long. Felicity wasn't like anyone he'd ever known.

Felicity smirked, "Oh so this is a date, huh?" She laughed at how flustered he got. He slipped her hand into his rough palm, thumb stroking over her delicate skin. Their food arrived and they ate in comfortable silence, Felicity occasionally glanced up at the news on mute in the corner. "So does this mean that maybe we can go out again? It's hard being cooped up in the house all the time."

"With my accompaniment, yes," Slade replied, peering at her. "And only if it's safe. I won't have you hurt, Felicity." The thought of her being harmed sent shockwaves of fury slamming through him; he gritted his teeth. He had already lost one woman that he loved…and Shado had not loved him back. Knowing that Felicity might actually have feelings for him made him a thousand times more protective of her.

"Deal." She let out a soft breath, "That was delicious. Now can you see why I love this place so much?"

Slade chuckled, "I'm beginning to, love." He was also beginning to realize that it didn't matter where he went if he had Felicity beside him. "Perhaps you'd like to take a little walk in the park? The moon is beautiful tonight…" He did so love the darkness. And with him there to protect her, there was no danger at all.

A moonlit walk after a nice dinner sounded perfect. "Yeah, I— _Oliver.._."

"What?" Slade knew instantly after she said it that they were in for trouble. He cursed bitterly. While he and Felicity had been engrossed in their conversations, Oliver Queen had evacuated the entire restaurant. He would be damned if his infatuation with Felicity would cloud his judgment now. He hardened his heart, stuffing down the growing feelings he had for her. This extended far beyond his budding connection with Felicity Smoak. This was a matter of honor.

Felicity scrambled to her feet seconds before the restaurant went black, "Slade!" The window behind her shattered and she cried out. Shards of glass slashed her skin, pain stinging through her. He dragged her up, holding her to his chest. She fought against him a moment, turning in his arms, "Stop!"

In green hood, crossbow aimed straight for Slade, Oliver wasn't backing down. "Let. Her. Go." His voice was thick with anger. He peered at Felicity. She appeared mostly unharmed, which sent relief spinning through him. "Felicity, it's okay. I'm here."

Slade peered at the cut on her shoulder and the blood that had soaked into his shirt as she rested in his arms. Instantly, his vision went red with rage. It exploded outward as he grabbed Oliver and hurled him through a wall. Drywall dust exploded around them as Slade strode forward through the rubble and picked up Oliver's limp, twitching body again. Delivering a blow to his face, he was poised to strike again when suddenly he realized Felicity was screaming at him.

"Slade, stop! You're going to kill him!" Felicity hollered. She knelt beside Oliver. Blood trickled from his split lip and he was properly knocked out but he was breathing. One punch from a man sapped in Mirakuru, though, she wasn't sure that he could survive. Tears burned down her cheeks watching the tender man she cared for die away in the blink of an eye. He was a shell of a man, consumed with anger and bloodlust.

"I'm going to kill him, Felicity. Get the hell out of the way!" Slade roared. Ripping the counter off the bar, he prepared to drop the heavy marble down on Oliver, crushing him like a bug beneath his boot. Yet se didn't move a single muscle. "NOW, FELICITY!"

Throwing herself on top of Oliver, she looked up at him, "You're better than this! You don't have to kill him. You both have suffered, believe me. Just put that down and you can forget all this. You can move on from this.  _We_  can move on, Slade, together!" Her entire body was shaking, adrenaline, pain, and fear spread through her body like wildfire. "Please!"

When it came down to it, he should have known she'd choose Oliver. Raising the stone higher over his head, he knew he wanted to do it…but he was frozen. He couldn't hurt Felicity. Tears gathered in her eyes, pleading with him to spare Oliver's life. She was so beautiful, so wholesome. He couldn't bear the thought of her being a causality of his wrath. Throwing the stone aside, he growled; it slammed through another wall and kept travelling until it smashed through the brick wall and landed outside on someone's car. The ceiling beginning to crack as the whole infrastructure threatened to crash down around them…just the way his world was crashing around him as he realized that he was going to lose Felicity tonight.

Breathing raggedly, she winced at the groaning of the ceiling about them. They didn't have much time, "Slade you're doing the right thing…" She said softly.

"Get out of here…" Slade snarled, his heart thundering still at how much danger she was in. "NOW!" He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her away just before one of the beams cracked and landed just inches from her.

Felicity shook her head, unwilling to compromise. "I need to get Oliver out too." She argued. He was far too heavy for her to lift. Grabbing his arm, she tried to drag him but it was no use. She needed help…

Slade stepped forward, pushing her out of the way. Bending down, he grabbed Oliver and stalked out with Felicity hot on his heels. Dumping the man's body onto the pavement, he growled. "Happy now!?" He snarled. "Your precious Oliver is safe!"

"Slade, stop, it's over now. You can finally let go of this and we—"

He violently cut her off, "No!" He gripped her shoulders tight, "There is no  _we_!" It was for her own good. The people that he loved were tortured, killed, or worse. She was the epitome of purity and goodness; he couldn't stand by and watch her wither in the wake of his hate, prisoner to his own selfish desires. "Go!" Slade barked at her. "Pretend this was all a nightmare!"

Her head was spinning violently. The way his moods shifted left her dizzy. An hour ago they were flirting and sipping milkshakes. Now, she was watching him spiral into darkness, "Don't say that!"

"You got what you wanted," Slade snapped. Stepping away from her, he began to walk away. He knew that she was following him, "I have better things to occupy my time, like destroying this city and everything in it! If you know what's good for you, leave Starling City for good and live happily ever after with your precious hero." He spat. Gripping her once more, he crushed her to him in a soul-searing kiss before leaving her stunned in his wake. "Goodbye, love…"

"Slade!" It was no use. In a flash he was gone, leaving her cold and numb. Was this was heartbreak felt like? She wanted to call out after him. A groan from the sidewalk broke her out of her reverie, "Oliver!" She hurried over to assess the damage that had been done. "We need to get you patched up…" Sirens were blaring from all directions. Grabbing his phone, she called Dig and Sara who were there in a flash.

While they got Oliver back to the Arrowcave and began to stitch him up, Felicity sat stunned and silent. Chewing on her thumbnail, she peered around her familiar surroundings. This was the place she once called home… but it didn't hold a candle to the bedroom she'd shared with Slade for just one short week. Felicity knew that the choices she made next would be the most difficult in her life…would she help Oliver save Starling City or would she save Slade from himself? Either way, people she loved were going to be hurt. Curling up with a blanket, she closed her eyes and succumbed to exhaustion. Things would look clearer in the morning…she hoped.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity was sick and tired of everyone walking around on eggshells around her. Ever since her abduction and "heroic rescue" it was as if suddenly she was made of glass. Over and over again she'd tried to speak up about Slade but Oliver wasn't having it. Every time she opened her mouth, he found a reason to change the subject or get out of the immediate area. Maybe he liked stuffing his feelings down but Felicity didn't want to suffer in silence. She missed Slade terribly…far more than she'd ever realized she could miss a person.

Two days after she was returned to Team Arrows, she slipped away to Merlyn Manor. Just as she suspected, he had vacated the premises leaving it as cold and empty as it always had been. Walking the familiar halls, she leaned in the doorway of their bedroom. The sheets had been stripped and burned, dust cloths replaced over the couch and tables…every trace that she'd been there at all was erased. When she went back to the Arrowcave that night, Oliver had thrown the tantrum to end all tantrums over the fact that she hadn't left with an armed guard.

She stood in front of him, fists clenched at her sides, "Slade would  _never_  hurt me, Oliver." She snapped, "You knew him back on that Island before the Mirakuru took effect. You know what he's like! He's a good, honorable man and I—"

"Don't finish that sentence, Felicity." Oliver growled, his posture was tight with rage. "Slade is bad news. If you had forgotten, he's trying to kill me and my entire family!" He took a step back, "He's using you and you can't even see it!" Sighing, he grabbed his phone, "I can't trust you when it comes to this."

"What are you doing?" She stared him down hard.

"I'm texting Sara. From now on she's your best friend. She's on you at all times unless you're down here and Dig or Roy or I can watch you. And there's a room for you at the house, we have plenty of space. You're staying with us, effective immediately." Sara was upstairs at Verdant and was already making her way down here. "We need you, Felicity. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"I am not a little girl that needs to be watched!" She snapped. "And I for damn sure don't want to be living in the same house as your mother. She's still incredibly pissed off that I told you…" Her eyes darted over to Sara, "That  _thing_."Thea was Malcolm Merlyn's daughter, a fact that Moira had spent her daughter's entire life trying to hide. "I don't need to be on house arrest."

He frowned harder, "Well that's really too bad, Felicity. You were taken from us once; I'm not risking it a second time." In true Oliver Queen fashion, when he was done talking he turned and headed upstairs to the club. End of discussion. You couldn't argue with someone who wasn't there.

Sara was left standing there awkwardly, watching him stalk away. She cleared her throat, "Listen, it's not that bad staying at the Queen house. The place is so huge you can totally avoid everyone, if you wanted to." Following Felicity upstairs and out the back door, she sighed, "Where are you going?"

Felicity turned suddenly, "I'm going home." Her ponytail bounced with each step as she hurried away but it was in vain, Sara was much faster. "Look, I appreciate what you and Oliver are trying to do but I'm not in any danger."

"Maybe not from Slade but there are still dangerous people out there, Felicity." Sara indulged her, though it was clear from her expression that she wasn't so sure Slade was as harmless as Felicity seemed to think. She leaned against the car, "Let's go back to your place, we'll pack up a few things. The Queens have a pool, an amazing library, and a full kitchen staff…you can live in a lap of luxury for a few days  _and_  get Ollie off your back."

Hesitating, Felicity bit her lip. Oliver had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She supposed that doing this one thing wouldn't be so bad. "Alright…fine. But this is temporary, okay?"

"You're preaching to the choir," Sara replied, smiling as she hopped into the car. They made a quick stop at Felicity's apartment so she could grab a few things. On the way back to the Queen Estate, they drove past the condemned wreckage of Big Belly Burger. The SCPD had erected a chain link fence to keep the world out. She caught the pain in Felicity's eyes as she straightened her back, forcing her gaze away from the site. "You alright?"

Swallowing hard, Felicity shrugged. "I will be." Once she found Slade and made things right. Her hacking skills hadn't atrophied at all in her absence from the Arrowcave. If anything she had dreamed up more elaborate theories to test out once she could get onto her laptop tonight. They drove the rest of the way in silence. As she carried her belongings into the house, Felicity vaguely heard Moira's grating voice from upstairs,  _"Are we to be overrun with all of your 'friends', Oliver? For God's sake! What would your father say if he could see you now, stringing along every pretty girl you can get your hands on?"_  A door slammed hard, breaking the tension. "Welcome home, Felicity." She muttered to herself.

"Don't let it bother you. She calls me 'The Other Lance Girl' when she thinks I can't hear her." Sara ushered her upstairs, smirking the whole way. "Is this alright?"

It was a lavish room with a large canopy bed, rich mahogany furniture but it didn't have a fireplace. And Slade wasn't there. It wasn't home; it was just a room. "Its fine, Sara, thanks." Stepping in, she tossed her bag on the bed. Putting her laptop on the desk, she took stock. Pretty much anything she could ever need was at her fingertips, it sure beat her crummy apartment by far. Turning, she found it strange that the girl was still standing there, "Do you want to come in?"

Sara smiled broadly and settled on a chair, "So…" Crossing her legs, she leaned back. Felicity was pretty much the only female friend she had other than Cindy. "You want to talk about it?" She licked her lips, "I'm sure that Slade had some choice things to say about me…"

"Slade doesn't know what it's like to be a frightened girl on a ship full of pirates," Felicity replied curtly. "And I don't think you're a whore." She blushed suddenly, "I didn't mean that the way it came out. Of course you're not a whore. It's just that Slade…"

"Sounds like Slade to me," Sara shrugged it off easily. "It doesn't bother me, Felicity. Slade is a very angry man and he blames me because Oliver chose me over Shado. The sad part is, he never had a chance to come to terms with what his feelings really were before his mind got warped. He may have cared for Shado but it was based on mutual respect and friendship. Before the Mirakuru he at least understood that even if he did harbor some feelings for her, he could never act on them…but then that poison went into his system and it's like his emotions took mega doses of steroids." She shook her head, "I feel bad for him. No one should have to go through that."

Felicity didn't have many female friends. Scratch that, she didn't have any. The concept of girl talk was completely foreign to her but in a situation like this, it was wholly appreciated. "There's so much more to him than you realize. He's warm and kind…" She looked up, "I know it must sound crazy to you but he's very different than this monster he's made out to be. He's seeking revenge because he doesn't know what else to do. He's just as lost as Oliver is…but instead of using his powers for good, he wants to punish anyone who's ever hurt him. He thinks it'll make everything right again…"

"You really care for him, don't you?" Sara asked, taking a moment to drink that in. "That's why you made that message impossible to decode. You wanted more time with him…"

Averting her eyes, she let out a short laugh, "There's no point in denying it. I care for Slade…probably more than I reasonably should." She found that opening up was lifting a weight off her chest, "You must think I'm a lunatic."

Shaking her head, Sara reached over to pat Felicity's shoulder, "No, I don't. After everything I went through with Ivo…I know what it's like to care about someone that's completely wrong for you."

"That's the thing, Sara. I don't think Slade is wrong for me." Felicity replied. "And I will help Oliver in any way I can. I'll hack any database, I'll take every stupid risk to protect him, and I will happily follow him into hell and back. But I am not going to help destroy Slade." Standing up again, she smoothed a wrinkle in her dress. "I'm going to find him somehow and I'll find a way to get through to him."

Sara let out a shaky breath, "Whoa, listen Felicity, its one thing to be a little reckless when it comes to the greater good. But going after Slade? That's a suicide mission." She followed Felicity over to the window, "You can't be sure of what he's going to do. The Mirakuru makes him very unstable."

Felicity nodded, "I appreciate your concern but I've seen what Slade is capable of. Besides, if Roy can control it, why can't Slade?"

"Slade has been out of control for years. He never learned the practice and discipline that Oliver is trying to teach Roy," She argued. "Sooner or later he's going to blow a fuse and everyone you care about is going to suffer for it."

"For the last few years, you didn't even know Slade was alive. There weren't reports of a madman on a rampage, right? He's been controlling things well enough to have gotten a successful network up and running. Slade's a soldier through and through, discipline runs in his veins." Felicity turned to her, "He can fight this, Sara. I know he can. I just have to find him…"

"Yeah a network of bloodthirsty criminals!" Sighing, Sara folded her arms, "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?"

"Not a chance…"

"Fine." Sara straightened her spine, "Then I'm going to help you."

Felicity's eyebrows rose in surprise, " _You're_  going to help  _me_  find Slade?" Shock coursed through her veins. "Why would you do that?"

Shrugging, Sara gave her a gentle smile, "Because you can't do this alone and us girls need to stick together."Digging her hands into her pockets, she took a step back. "So let me know when you have something. We can run it down together and that way I can make sure you're safe. Ollie would never forgive me if I let you get hurt…again."

"I keep trying to tell him I wasn't hurt in the first place," Felicity huffed, "But…thanks." She smiled warmly, "I'm going to get settled in. See you around?"

"Sure, I'm down the hall in Oliver's room if you need me."

Felicity wouldn't go knocking on that door tonight but she appreciated Sara's willingness to help. Maybe she had an ally after all. Opening up her computer, she popped her knuckles as she plunged headfirst into the dark world of hacking. Sooner or later, she would find Slade…and only then would she be able to quell the sickness roiling in her belly. He needed her and she needed him. "Come on, Slade…" She murmured to herself, "Please let me find you."


	6. Chapter 6

Watching Felicity hunched over the computer, head resting gently on the keys was making his jaw tick. Every second they were apart made Slade ache deep in his chest. Clearly she was working herself to death. Undoubtedly she was doing everything in her power to hunt him down…but whether it was to appease the vigilante she worked for or for her own personal reasons, he wasn't sure. The only thing he did know was that he wanted to scoop her up out of that awful computer chair and settle her in bed. She'd not gotten a restful night's sleep in weeks. She looked tired, drawn, and pale and he felt utterly and completely responsible.

When she'd first walked through the doors of Oliver Queen's home, his stomach twisted into knots. Seeing her in the home of another man drove him half-mad. The thought of her with anyone but him had ripped him apart. In turn, he'd left a trail of destruction in his wake. He had gone through three desks, eleven end tables and so many cups and plates now that he'd switched over to paper products for everyone's sake. Revenge on Starling City was in full swing, thanks to him delegating to Sebastian Blood, which gave him ample time to check in on Ms. Smoak quite often.

One thing he noticed was that since she'd arrived, she'd hardly spoken two words to Oliver. In fact, he'd seen her purposefully go out of her way to avoid him. The only person who seemed to stop by for any length of time was Sara Lance. His lips curled into a sneer as he thought about the little harlot. He was sure that Sara was poisoning Felicity against him, little by little. Standing up from the new desk they'd brought this morning, he paced the length of the floor.

Slade pondered the mysteries of the universe. The old adage 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' weighed heavily on his mind. Ever since Felicity and he parted ways, he had been conflicted. He'd let her go in a moment of anger. She was protecting Oliver and it wreaked havoc on the feral part of him that wanted her to himself. How could he trust her when so staunchly defended Oliver and begged him to spare his life? Anger and jealousy ate at him. But at the end of the day, Slade cared enough to give her a chance to be with the man she really wanted.

Watching them now, he was getting the impression that she and Oliver didn't quite have the epic love story he'd imagined. The Mirakuru made his imagination and his senses run wild…a blessing and a curse, to be sure. He saw her shift on the monitor, shaken awake as she rolled off her keyboard. He smiled tenderly as she finally crawled into bed and shut out the lights. Standing beside the monitor, he gingerly traced her silhouette on the screen.

"I am interrupting?"

Muscles knotted as Slade stood straight up. Fists clenched, he let out a forced laugh, "It shouldn't surprise me how stupid you are but then you go and do something like this and I'm still amazed." Settling down behind the desk like a king, he laced his fingers, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sara folded her arms over her chest as she settled down in front of him, "I think you know." She replied, but just in case the Mirakuru had scrambled every last brain cell, she decided to spell it out for him, "Felicity?"

"What about her?" Slade slammed his hands down, leaning over at her menacingly. Just the very sound of her name got his blood pumping. There went another desk…

"You're an idiot. You know that, right? You find a nice girl who can actually put up with you and you pull something like this." She scoffed, "Seriously you have that girl wrapped around those stubby fingers of yours." Crossing her legs, she leaned back in the chair, "So what are you going to do about it?"

Slade stared down his nose at her. This was none of her business and he would not be manipulated into spilling every last gritty detail of his now defunct relationship. "I am still not sure why exactly you're here, Sara. Unless you've come to take your punishment instead of hiding behind Oliver Queen like a coward," He smirked and stood up again, moving behind her. "You've got five seconds to get out before I rip you limb from limb."

Standing up to face him, she squared her spine, "I didn't miss this. Your threats and attempts at intimidation? I stopped being afraid of you a long time ago." Suddenly she smirked, "Happened about the time I helped Oliver put that arrow through your eye, actually." Dodging his attempt to throttle her, she kept on smiling. "Come on, Slade, you can do better than that…which tells me that you aren't really trying. You want to know how Felicity is doing. I won't lie to you, things have been tense. She's been under a lot of stress."

"What do you mean tense?" Slade growled, "Is she alright?" A protective surge slammed through him, "Start talking, woman!"

Folding her arms over her chest, she looked smug as ever. "I was right, you  _do_  care about her." Sara chuckled, "Look, what I can tell you is that Felicity is consumed with finding you. She thinks that she can make you rethink your revenge and save you from yourself. Me? I'm not so sure. You're clearly as warped as ever…"

He snarled, his anger was rising steadily like tidewaters threatening to burst the dam. "I'm not interested in your take on things. All I need to know how she's doing!"

"Seems like you already know. Nice setup you've got here…" Sara peered over at the computer. She grabbed a little piece of paper taped on the screen. Roy and Thea's room…things she never ever wanted to see Oliver's little sister engaged in were going on there. "You are such a perv…"

"Why do you think that was there, Sara?!" He snapped. His patience was wearing thinner by the minute. He advanced on her with hate burning in his eyes.

Sara was clearly getting her kicks out of this but she could tell when the moment for laughing had passed and she was entering a dangerous place. "Alright, okay," She motioned to the splintered desk again. He sat and she followed suit, "Felicity is  _fine_." She peered at him hard, "Hey, you don't have to look like I kicked your puppy. Felicity is fine because she's strong …but that doesn't mean she doesn't miss you. She cares about you deeply and she'll do anything to find you."

He was quiet for a moment. "Did you ever think to tell her you know where I am?"

"I didn't really know until now."Sara replied, "I had to sit down and think about what kind of twisted hole that Slade Wilson would crawl into. Once I realized that the old slaughterhouse wasn't destroyed during the quake and that you have unrestricted access to the catacombs underneath I thought to myself  _that_  is where I'd find you. I like what you've done here, it's very serial killer."

Slade smirked. Admittedly, he had spruced up the place quite a bit. New floors and drywall had been installed…though he'd kept some of the original hooks and chains hanging from the exposed beams in the ceiling. "I can give you a tour. Starting with the basement if you're so inclined."

"Pass."

Nodding his acquiescence, he couldn't help letting his thoughts drift to Felicity again. Peering at the monitor once more, he could see she was tired and drawn. It tore him up inside to see her so focused that she forgot to eat on some days. Linking his fingers again, he let out a heavy sigh, "How do I help her?"

Sara shrugged, "Hell if I know…but I would start by maybe talking to her?"

Deeply annoyed that she had not come here with something more than that, he frowned. "She's in the middle of enemy territory."

"Has that ever stopped you before?" She smirked, "Besides, I think you might get off on the challenge a little bit." Standing, she straightened her jacket, "And if you  _ever_  tell anyone I was here…no one will believe you."

"I still think you're a whore."

"And I'm still going to help Oliver kill you." Striding to the door, she winked on the way out, "See you soon, Slade."

Slade leaned back in his chair. It had taken some gall for Sara Lance to come walking in here to encourage him to fight for Felicity. She was either an extremely good friend or a conniving, scheming bitch. He was entirely sure it was a mix of both. Retrieving Felicity would take everything in his power. He'd have to walk through hell and back. Then once he passed through the flames then maybe, just maybe, he would deserve her.

* * *

Tugging her glasses from her face, Felicity dragged a hand over her face. The exhaustion she was currently suffering through left a deep purple stain under her eyes. A headache was starting to pound behind her head, extending into the muscles of her neck. She heard Sara's familiar footsteps, "Where'd you run off to today? Somewhere fun I hope."

Sara chuckled, "You could say that." Hefting the takeout bag onto the desk, she smirked, "And I come bearing gifts. You're welcome."

"Did you drive all the way to Gotham to get Big Belly Burger!?" Felicity rocketed out of the chair in a heartbeat, "Yes!" Opening up the bag, she grabbed a burger and flopped back down with a sigh of pleasure. "You are the best. I really needed this." Looking up, she smiled, "You're staying, right?"

Grabbing her own dinner, Sara settled down across from her. "Of course I am," Peeling back the tinfoil liner, she assessed Felicity critically, "You need to take a break. Get a manicure or something…you look like crap and I'm saying that as your friend." Taking a bite of her burger, she laughed at how happy Felicity was chowing down on some junk food.

Felicity looked a little defeated, "I have hacked just about every database known to man and some that are only known by a handful of people. There's nothing. He's not using credit cards and his accounts must be offshore under fake names…"

Felicity's real problem was that she didn't have the same reconnaissance skills that she did. Sara nodded, "So now that you've done your due diligence, you can take some time for yourself. We could get out of town for a few days. You know where I've always wanted to go? Vegas?"

"Oh, I'm not allowed in Vegas…" Felicity cleared her throat, "There was an incident. I can…I can count cards." She bit her lip, laughing at the expression on Sara's face. "I am not the little innocent angel you seem to think I am!"

"Felicity Smoak, I am shocked and horrified." Sara giggled despite herself. She hadn't had a real friend in…maybe ever. That's why she would go out on a limb, even stare death straight in the face to help Felicity out. "Alright, so not Vegas…how about Cabo? Atlanta? Anywhere but Starling City?" Reaching into her bag, she smiled, "Oh, I almost forgot the best part! I went all the way to the very secret part of the Queen wine cellars and got us this. I'm pretty sure this wine costs more than most cars…" Uncorking it, she grabbed a couple glasses.

Hesitating, Felicity cleared her throat. "Oh no, I really shouldn't…"

Sara scoffed, "Oh yes, Felicity, you  _really_  should. Come on, you need to let loose!" She poured two glasses anyway, setting one in front of Felicity despite her protests.

Biting her lip, she dragged a hand through her blond hair. "It's not that I don't want to." She started, "I can't…I'm pregnant."

The thousand dollar wine that Sara was holding bounced off the couch and gushed out onto the floor. "Are you sure?" Her heart was pounding in her chest. This was very unexpected. "How did this even happen? Aren't you on birth control?"

"You don't need birth control when you're not having sex. Or at least I wasn't…for a long, long time before..." Felicity's throat was thick with emotion. Tears sparkled in her stormy blue eyes. "What I had with Slade was so tumultuous. I wasn't even sure if I was going to live another day…and even afterward, the thought never even occurred to me. I was so wrapped up in the moment." Burying her face in her hands, she shook her head, "I should have been more careful." It took a moment before she felt strong enough to look up, "I haven't take a test but there are some things you just  _know_."

Standing, she grabbed Felicity's hand, "Well before we go jumping off the deep end, we need to make sure we're not overreacting."

"Sara, I'm late, I'm nauseous for most of the day, I'm exhausted…" Then again, there was no harm in erring on the side of caution. "We can't buy the test in Starling City, okay? I don't want Oliver to find out…not until I'm sure."

Sara snorted, "Do you think I'm suicidal?" She grabbed her bag, "Back to Gotham we go."

"Great, I think we should stop at Big Belly Burger on the way." Felicity asked as she grabbed her own purse. Tucking her hands against her womb as they snuck down the back way to take the car, she could sense Sara's gaze, "It's the first thing I've felt like eating in over two weeks."

Slipping into the driver's seat, she nodded, "You got it." Sara debated telling all about how she'd seen Slade but when she opened her mouth to speak, she thought better of it. Felicity had enough on her plate at the moment without the added burden of this news. Pulling out of the garage, she turned the radio up. Life would have been simpler had she gone back to the League of Assassins. That life didn't hold a candle to the shit storm of danger she was currently wading into. "You should rest, I'll wake you up when we get there…"

Yawning, Felicity nodded, "Thanks, Sara, you're the best." Things would look brighter after a nap. And at least she'd have some more answers after they got to Gotham and found a drugstore that was open. Within a few minutes, she was passed out as they drove down the dark, abandoned highway. The future loomed on the horizon, ready to strike at any moment…


	7. Chapter 7

A chill settled over the car causing Felicity to shiver as her eyes fluttered open. "Sara?" Sitting up slowly, she realized that she was alone in the car. Also, it was pitch dark outside. The lights of the city twinkled on the horizon, miles and miles from where she was currently sitting, dazed and confused. Throwing open the car door, she slipped out. "Sara?" She called again, heading closer to a dark building looming ahead of her. The only sign of life was a light up on the top of the building emitting an eerie glow around the overgrown weeds around the foundation. Blinking rapidly to try and force herself to adjust to the darkness, she vigorously rubbed the gooseflesh on her arms.

It occurred to her that she had been here before…or at least driven past it. The river ran parallel through the fenced in fields that had once housed thousands upon thousands of cows, chickens, and other livestock. What was she doing at the old slaughterhouse?

As she sidled closer, she had to stop and think. She and Sara had made it to the pharmacy in Gotham, grabbed a couple pregnancy tests and had headed to Big Belly Burger. After drinking her weight in iced tea, she had taken all the tests…which quickly confirmed what she'd known all along, she was definitely pregnant. Afterwards they were slated to head back to Starling City but somewhere on the trip, she'd fallen asleep again thanks in part to Slade Wilson's baby sapping her energy dry. Maybe, just maybe, she was still dreaming?

Pinching her arm, Felicity winced. "Nope, not a horror movie dream…" Which meant that this was real. In the spirit of horror movie traditions, she inched closer to the creepy abandoned building. Her spine tingled as she heard footsteps behind her. Felicity lashed out, swinging blindly, "AH!"

"What the hell, Felicity!" Sara grabbed her arm, tugging it to hold her still so she wouldn't take an eye out. Most likely her own eye the way she was clawing at her.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Felicity let out a shaky breath, "What are we doing all the way out here?" She scoffed, "I'm in a delicate condition, thank you very much. Don't tell me this has all been a plot to bring me out here and crazy murder me…"

Sara rolled her eyes, laughing. "Alright Cinderella, trust me, I have no intention of killing you." Taking her hand, she led Felicity around the side of the building. "Although I suppose I'm giving you all the rope you need to hang yourself with."

"That isn't comforting, Sara. What are you—"Stopping short, she felt her stomach drop to the floor when she saw him sitting there behind a shattered, splintered desk. "Slade…" Dizziness slammed into her and she felt off kilter, almost like she'd just stepped onto a boat.

Closing the distance between them, Slade grasped Felicity's shoulders to steady her. "Sara, what the hell are you doing?" He growled. The storehouse space was mostly packed up and ready to move at any moment. Now that his position had been breached by his enemies, he needed to find a new one. The places that he could reasonably set up in were rapidly dwindling so it took a bit more time than he anticipated. All that died away the moment that he saw her. "Felicity…"

It took her half a minute to get her bearings but once she did, her mind was moving faster than the speed of light. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I went back to Merlyn Manor, I've been searching high and low through every channel—legal and illegal—just to find one clue as to where you were!" She smacked him knowing full well that even if she had walloped him as hard as she could, he would be unharmed. It was the sentiment of anger and betrayal she wanted to convey…the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. "What was that!? We were having a nice dinner and the next thing I know, I'm standing in a pile of ashes and you ran off on me!"

"Felicity!" Slade bellowed, "I did it for your own good!" He snapped, "You deserve the chance to be with someone who can give you what you need!"

"Oh, so you took it upon yourself to decide what's best for me without even letting me have a say? You decided t ride off into the sunset on your dark horse because you thought you were doing me a favor?" She put her hands on her hips. "Well that's  _crap_ , Slade. I think you were scared of getting hurt."

He gritted his teeth. When she said it like that, he sounded like a coldhearted bastard instead of the martyr he'd built himself up to be. "I am not scared of anything." He replied hotly, "Especially not you, Felicity." That wasn't exactly true, the feelings that he had for her shook him to his core.

Shaking her head, she folded her arms in anger, "Maybe scared isn't the right word but it doesn't change the fact you walked away from what we were building." She sighed. " _Ran_  away is more like it. I thought I meant something to you…"

Steeling himself against the onslaught of guilt, he took several steps back, "You do mean something to me, Felicity. But that doesn't make what we're doing right." He caught sight of Sara who had perched in the corner, rolling her eyes skyward. The bitch had betrayed him and brought Felicity here…so why didn't he have the urge to crush her? Maybe it was the fact that Felicity didn't let him move away, he took two steps back and she made two forward. They kept doing this dance until he realized that he wanted to stop dodging her and wrap her up in his arms. He had missed her terribly. "You've been working yourself half to death…"

"That's what you do when you care about someone, Slade. You don't give up!" She sighed, "We've barely had a chance to see where this goes. Don't we owe it to one another?" Unthinkingly, her hands rested at her waist where his child grew inside of her.

Slade was unable to stop himself from cupping her cheek, "It's not that simple, love."

Felicity found her resolve weakening as he reached out to her. Leaning in, she rested her head against his chest. His arms closed around her, cradling her close. In that moment she let herself go, "Nothing worth fighting for is simple, Slade." Resting her head against his chest, she relished in this fleeting moment. When he pulled away, she didn't immediately open her eyes. She needed a moment to compose herself and so she turned her back to him. Quickly wiping the moisture from her eyes, she centered herself, "You don't need to make any decisions today."

That caught him off guard. "You're not forcing me to choose, then?"

"I won't stand idly by while you destroy everyone I care about." She refused to give him the ultimatum; that would only drive him further away. "I want you to give me a chance to see things the way that I do. So postpone your plans for war and destruction and just spend some time with me. And with my friends…"

Slade was silent for a long moment as he pondered her. Any other woman would have demanded that he choose. Then again, Felicity wasn't any other woman. Bending down, he kissed her gently and in turn she responded immediately without a moment's hesitation. "I…will try." He said softly, "But I make no promises."

"How about just one?" Felicity gazed up at him, "Promise you don't disappear without telling me again?" Her fingers gingerly slid down, palms resting on his chest.

Nodding swiftly, he pecked her on the lips again, "On my honor, love."

Felicity gave him a gentle smile. "So then I'll expect you at Verdant tomorrow around six?" The club didn't even open its doors to the public until eight, so they would have ample time to clear the air before club patrons began to arrive. Once the dust settled, they would be in a better place…or at least in a place of clarity. After that, she could let the chips fall where they may.

Sara had been silent this whole time but when Felicity decided to make plans, she moved from her position. "You sure you want to do this where people can get hurt?" She asked, staring Slade down, "It's only a matter of time before someone whips it out. The Glades has suffered enough." She licked her lips, "How about at the Clocktower? I'll have Sin and Roy help me spruce it up. Not to mention, it's on neutral ground."

"Yes, the Clocktower," Felicity smiled, "That sounds perfect. Slade?"

"I'll be there." He glared hard at Sara, "But if there's anything amiss at all, I will lay waste to every last one of you and anyone who stands in my way." Returning his attention to Felicity, he kissed her swiftly, "You need rest, darling."

"Don't go looking for trouble, Slade and maybe it won't come find you." Felicity was still incredibly tired, it was written all over her face. "You're right. I could use a good night's sleep." Standing on tiptoe, she smiled gingerly as she pecked him on the lips once more.

"You two don't have anything else to discuss?" Sara was more than ready to get out of here but she was a little confused as to why Felicity wasn't sharing the big secret, "Anything at all?"

Felicity smiled gently, "Nothing more for now." Squeezing Slade's hand as she left, she could feel Sara's gaze on her as they traipsed back to the car. Slipping into the passenger seat, Felicity buckled in and slid down. "You're probably wondering why I didn't tell him…"

Sara laughed, "That's putting it mildly. I brought you here because I thought it was important for you to hash it out with him. I figured you'd  _want_  to tell him." She paused, "The fact that you didn't leads me to believe you have more sense than I gave you credit for when it comes to Slade." Pulling away from the slaughterhouse, she looked over at her. "Just in case you think I've been holding out on you, I only figured out where Slade was today…that's where I spent most of the afternoon."

"I know. I bugged your cell phone weeks ago." Felicity smiled innocently.

Sara raised an eyebrow, "You never cease to surprise me." She smirked, shaking her head. "I thought about telling you when we were eating dinner but I…"

"You don't need to explain," Felicity said softly, "I understand why you might want to take some time before you sprung it on me. I have been going a little crazy hacking lately. By the way, I only bugged your cell phone because I wanted to make sure that I knew if Oliver got to Slade first." She laughed, "I should have known that you'd be smart enough to figure it out long before Ollie did."

The sun was starting to inch up to the horizon, casting a muted pink glow over the world around them. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me…you do understand that I'm going to throw this phone in the bottom of the pool now, right?"

She chuckled, "I had no doubt." A peaceful moment of silence passed between the two women before Felicity broke it again. "I didn't tell Slade about the baby is because I didn't want him to feel obligated." Her hand slipped to her waist. She hadn't yet begun the signs of the sweet burden she carried but it was only a matter of time. "One of the things that I really like about Slade is that he has a very deep sense of honor. He even uses it to justify his revenge…" She replied, "If I told him that I was pregnant he'd do anything to protect me. He would never walk away from me, even if it meant his unhappiness. I would like to think that the three of us can be this little happy family but I'm not delusional…"

Sara treaded lightly, "You clearly love him and he adores you. I've never seen Slade like that before. He actually smiled, Felicity. Maybe this baby is what he needs to snap him back into reality."

Felicity's thumb traced gentle circles over her womb while her eyes were focused straight ahead. "I don't want to force his hand. He needs to realize he wants to be with me on his own, Sara. And if he doesn't, well, I'll have my hands full with the baby and I won't dwell on it." Swallowing the lump of emotion clogging her throat, she was quickly realizing this was going to be a lot harder than she thought. There was so much riding on this now…

Pulling into the driveway, Sara turned to Felicity. "There's something I've never, ever told anyone about my time on the island…" She cleared her throat, "It was right after I escaped from the ship. Slade was holding Ollie hostage and I was on the island with the refugees. I was pregnant, very briefly…"

"What happened?" Felicity's eyes widened.

"It was just the course of nature, honestly. The island was extremely demanding and I was only a few weeks along. I honestly…I don't know if the baby was Ivo's or Ollie's. Until now, I hadn't given it any thought." Sara let out a shaky laugh though the pain behind her eyes was evident. "The truth was, when I lost the baby I was relieved. There was just no way I could have survived. Not for very long, anyway. I wasn't ready to be a mother…" Peering over at Felicity, she smiled, "But I'm going to help you fight for your baby. Whatever you need to do, you can bank on the fact that I will be in your corner."

"Even against Oliver?" Felicity asked softly.

" _Especially_  against Oliver," Sara smirked. "He knows that I make my own decisions. It's why I know that our relationship ultimately will never go anywhere." She shrugged, "He needs someone like Laurel. Someone who will do anything to make him happy, even if it means throwing an argument or two…and that is  _definitely_  not me."

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Felicity braced against the chilly morning air. "I think he needs someone like you, Sara. The island brought out the man in him but it also gave him a false sense of his importance in the world. It wouldn't hurt if he was knocked down a peg or two…"

Sara wrapped an arm around Felicity's back as they headed into the house, "Maybe you're right. But for now, I'll settle for what we've got." Taking the pharmacy bag, she winked, "I will incinerate this along with my cell phone. Then I am going to butter Ollie up before I tell him that we've got a double date with Slade Wilson tonight." She was halfway up the stairs before Felicity said a word, "Take a shower and get some rest. That's an order."

Felicity did not have to be told twice. Slogging upstairs to her room, she did just as she was told. After the torture of the last few weeks, she enjoyed the relaxing heat of the shower and just as soon as she crawled into the bad, she was out cold.

Slade breathed a heavy sigh of relief from once he could see that Felicity was tucked in safe. Now he could focus on the preparations he had to make. Tonight he would be face to face with Oliver Queen and somehow would have to manage not to kill him outright. After he picked up his suit from the cleaners, he was going to have to blow off some serious steam if he wanted to keep his cool. Stepping away from the monitors, he moved to the window to watch the sun climb in the sky. Undoubtedly he would make sacrifices tonight but above all else, Slade knew that Felicity was worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

The newly restored Clocktower loomed before them, softly illuminated by the glow of the city. After the quake, the historical landmark had been restored to its original beauty. They were no longer walled in on every side by scaffolding holding up a crumbling edifice; no longer was shattered glass crunching beneath their shoes as they settled in. Sara was suitably impressed. Ron and Sin had hung lanterns around the room to illuminate the dark tower. Despite Sin's tomboyish nature, she had set a fairly elegant table. And, as instructed, they made sure to remove all sharp objects from the area.

Felicity tried to avoid fidgeting; butterflies erupted in her stomach and she had to steel herself against the nausea that would inevitably follow. She poured herself a cool glass of water from a pitcher on the table. She took small sips until the feeling passed but she could tell her face was still flushed hot. There was a very strong possibility that tonight could end in disaster. Worst of all would be if Slade didn't show up at all. She had played every scenario over and over again in her head until she was dizzy with it. The joyous chime of the bells informed her that it was precisely six o'clock now.

At first there was nothing but quiet. Yet a moment later, she felt a sense of relief flood her when she heard the familiar thud of his footsteps. Slade ascended the stairs, adjusting his tie in an attempt to look his best. She smiled gently as she hurried forward to greet him.

Oliver immediately stepped in front of Felicity. Anger radiated between the two men for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Oliver extended his hand. He didn't bat an eye as Slade's hand slammed into his for an overly firm handshake. Neither was willing to let go first, which forced it to go on a bit longer than was prudent. Finally, Sara cleared her throat, "That's probably enough of that…" She grasped Oliver's arm to disentangle him gently. "I'm glad that you could make it."

Slade gritted his teeth. As if he'd actually had a choice in the matter; he was absolutely committed to winning Felicity and that meant playing nice for now, "As am I." Forcing a smile, he put another foot of distance between them, giving Oliver the chance to breathe. It also put him that much closer to Felicity. "Hello, love." Maybe it was a little bit of a test to find out what she'd do showing affection in front of others, particularly Oliver. He was pleasantly surprised that she met him halfway, standing on tiptoe as he bent to kiss her.

"I was afraid that you weren't going to show…" His arms around her made her feel safe and secure. Threading her fingers through his hair, she kissed him deeper this time. Maybe it was the hormones but all she wanted to do was curl up in his arms and close her eyes (if a nap happened to occur then so be it, early pregnancy was the pits). "It's good to see you."

Sara gripped Oliver tighter; every muscle in his body was rigid with rage. "Ollie…" She cleared her throat, "How about a drink? Water? Tea? Soda?" Per her request, there was not a single drop of alcohol at this shindig. The last thing they needed was booze inhibiting what little sense there was left in this situation. Not to mention it might be awkward for for Felicity to have to explain why she wasn't drinking. The strongest thing available was coffee and even that was decaf. Not that anyone was interested, there were far more important issues at hand.

"Felicity, what the hell?  _Slade Wilson_?" He shook his head, "He's trying to kill me and my entire family. He kidnapped and held you hostage for a week! What is wrong with you!? You shouldn't want to be anywhere near him right now!"

"I was only a hostage for three hours…" Felicity replied, "He untied me after that and I may not have been free to leave but I  _chose_  not to escape." She peered up at Slade, "If I had wanted to leave, I would have. There were plenty of opportunities." Felicity nonchalantly shrugged, "And if you'll recall several weeks ago, Slade and I were having a casual dinner together before we were very rudely interrupted. I wasn't being held against my will then. It's not what you think."

Slade's lips twitched with amusement; it shouldn't have surprised him that Felicity stayed of her own volition. Slipping his arm around her waist, he felt a sense of pride wash over him. Not having to hide how he felt was a breath of fresh air. Not to mention the fact that it was clearly irking Oliver Queen was a huge benefit. "We had some very good times together," He replied, "And we're only just getting started."

Oliver could hardly contain the anger that burned in his veins. If not for the fact that Felicity would be caught in the crossfire, he'd have surely decimated Slade by now. Even that reason was beginning to wane thin as she clearly had chosen a madman over the safety of the family that they had built. Why couldn't they go back to those moments laughing and joking while happily fighting crime? Things had been so utterly complicated ever since…well, since Sara had arrived. Glaring over at her, he wondered if perhaps she was a beacon for trouble. He had brought her on the boat that had been sabotaged and crashed, she had tortured him, played a hand in the death of Shado, and now she'd arranged this debacle with his sworn enemy. "What kind of Stockholm syndrome bullshit  _is_  this!? You cannot be serious!"

"Serious as a heart attack…" Felicity replied, "Slade and I share a strong bond." Not just the child in her womb but also the love that had been growing steadily since they met.

Sara could feel the icy blast of Oliver's rejection as he wrenched away from her. She kept a smile pasted on her face, "Well now that we've cleared that up…" She licked her lips, "I'll need to check on dinner. Felicity, I could use your help."

She peered at Sara as if she'd sprouted an extra head but followed her nonetheless. There had to be some kind of plan in motion here, otherwise leaving the two boys together was like leaving a lit match snuggle with an open container of gasoline. Very reluctantly, Felicity slipped from Slade's arms with a little smile. Waiting until they were out of earshot, she grasped Sara's arm, "Are you sure that's the best idea? I know Oliver and he's about to blow…I hope you know what you're doing." Slade wouldn't just brush off a direct attack.

"If they are ever going to get past this animosity, they're just going to have the whip it out and measure up. It's the only way that either one is ever going to come to any sort of understanding." Sara replied coldly, "If it gets bad, I promise you I'll intervene. But I needed you safe and out of the way…"

Huffing, Felicity folded her arms, "Hey, I am not useless in a fight. I saved you from Tockman!"

"And you got shot, if you recall! Now is not the right time for you to be putting yourself in the line of fire." She retorted, "You've got more than yourself to think about, Felicity." Leading her downstairs to a small kitchen area, she would be able to hear the goings-on upstairs through the ventilation system. "I won't let it get out of control." Leaning against the wall, she gave her a gentle smile. "Sit and relax. I got Big Belly Burger for dinner…"

Damn if she didn't know the way straight to Felicity's heart. "Bribery is such an effective method of getting what you want…" She grabbed a burger from the bag and settled down on a folding chair, "But that doesn't mean I think this is a good idea." Taking a big bite of the burger, she closed her eyes as she savored the flavor. After a few moments, she decided that maybe some time to hash things out wasn't the worst idea ever. "I guess there's no harm in letting them try to work out their differences. They may surprise us."

Fat chance of that happening…

On the other side of the Clocktower, Slade stood stoically with his hands clasped behind his back. He greatly enjoyed how uncomfortable Oliver was. The younger man was pacing the length of the floor, distressed by the turn of events. It made him practically gleeful watching the hooded hero sweat. Apparently the smirk on his face did not go unnoticed for within moments, he found that Oliver was standing toe to toe with him, "Do you really think that you can take me on all by your lonesome? Has history taught you nothing? Your girlfriend isn't here to bail you out this time either. Give it up, mate, you're sorely outclassed."

"A lot has changed in the last five years, Slade. I'm not that naïve anymore." Oliver cracked his knuckles as he stared Slade down. "You may think you can come in here and murder my family, hoodwink Felicity into thinking you're some tattered soul who just needs a shoulder to cry on, and take over the city but I won't let you do it."

Taking a bold step forward, Slade towered over Oliver, "I'd like to see you try and stop me." A sharp, derisive bark of laughter emanated from deep in his chest. "Last time didn't go as planned."

"Maybe not but you  _did_  lose an eye. How would you see my victory then?" Oliver taunted. That sure wiped the smirk off Slade's face in just a few seconds. Watching the anger crash over Slade was like watching the tides rise. He sensed the oncoming threat a millisecond early and sprang back, easily tucking and rolling away from Slade's powerful blow. "You're going to have to be faster than that, Slade. I've learned a few tricks."

Bringing the entire building down on top of Oliver wasn't an option, not with Felicity still inside. He was still wracked with guilt over the last time that had happened and he wouldn't see her harmed again. Dress shoes didn't give him the same leverage as his combat boots but he was working with what he had. "I'm glad you're not a lousy weakling anymore. It'll make destroying you all the more satisfying." Lunging for Oliver again, he grew more irritated as he continued to slip his grasp. A sharp kick to his back caught him off guard momentarily. "Not bad…"Turning counter clockwise, he grasped Oliver and hurled him against the wall.

Slamming forcefully against the wooden beams, Oliver's breath was knocked out of him. Slade advanced again but he was able to catch his breath in time to dodge. Slade's hand went straight into the wall, cracking painfully against the concrete beneath. Laughing breathily, Oliver stood at the ready but when he moved to attack, Slade caught him by the other hand and pinned him to the wall by the throat.

With Oliver's life hanging into balance as he suspended him against the wall with one mighty fist, Slade felt power coursing through him. Oliver went pale, choking and spluttering. In that moment, Felicity's soft voice stabbed through his subconscious and forced him to listen. His grip loosened ever so slightly as he strained to hear her…there was a vent along the floorboards from which her sweet, dulcet voice calmed and soothed him.

"Don't you think you should check on them? All I can hear is grunting and thumping!" She whimpered, clearly distressed by the ruckus just a floor above. "Slade's a force of nature but Oliver's wily and determined. I'd rather not scrape little bits of them off every wall!"

"Give it a chance, Felicity, it's been fifteen minutes. Rome wasn't built in a day…"

"No, but I'm fairly sure it was destroyed in one!"

While Slade was preoccupied, Oliver bucked out of the chokehold before sliding to the ground. Kicking hard, he dislocated Slade's knee in one violent shot. That would keep him down for a few minutes. A roar of pain echoed off every wall as Slade collapsed. Teeth gritted, he pushed the patella back into place with a bloodcurdling pop. His healing factor was already juicing up, repairing the torn cartilage and ligaments. Slamming his fist against the floorboards in anger, he grabbed an ankle and hurled Oliver unceremoniously onto the ground. That really irked the woman he loved…he may have been engaged in a fight to the death but he couldn't help but smiling.

"Okay that was definitely Slade! You may be okay with Oliver getting thrown around like a ragdoll but Slade is the father of my child! I can't do this!"

Both Oliver and Slade stopped dead in their tracks. Tearing each other apart took a backseat to the shared experience of terror passing between them. Oliver stared hard at Slade, "Please tell me you bashed my head hard enough to cause hallucinations?"

Slade just shook his head in pure shock, "I was going to ask you the same thing." Standing up, he offered a hand to Oliver to help him up. Everything else went out the window: the anger, need for revenge, the violence. It was all stripped away as he turned to find Felicity standing in the doorway, looking pale. He swallowed hard; his heart pounded in his throat. "Are you pregnant?" When she didn't immediately answer, he stalked predatorily toward her, "Felicity." His hands rested on her shoulders, gazing into her eyes.

This wasn't how she wanted him to find out about their unborn child. Felicity's hands slid over her belly as she steeled herself against the rush of emotions. "Yes, Slade, I am pregnant." She exhaled sharply, "I was going to tell you soon but I didn't want you to feel obligated. I'm not trying to force your hand."

"Jesus Christ…" That expletive came from Oliver. Sara elbowed him in the ribs, trying to be as comforting as possible. Still, it wasn't exactly easy. This wasn't an area she had much experience in…

Slade wasn't sure what the hell to do. He adored Felicity; she tempered him and made him better in every way. But a child…he'd had a child once and as a father he was nothing but a failure. His head was spinning as he lowered himself into a chair. "No…" He found himself staring at his hands as the memories flooded him. He was young and stupid when he'd married Adeline. At the time, he'd thought they'd be happy forever. Things were going well, he had his work and she had hers. Having a child was something that Adeline had wanted and he'd willingly obliged. It wasn't that he didn't want to be a father or that he didn't love Joseph…but his obligations tore him away and landed him on the island of Lian Yu. His only thoughts there were of survival. He hadn't had a family in so long.

Settling down across from him, Felicity laid her hand on top of his. "You don't have to be a father to this child, Slade. I would never force you into something that you didn't want." She gave him a gentle smile, "If it helps, this really wasn't the way I had planned on telling you. I wanted to take some time to come to terms with everything…I hope you can understand that."

He looked up suddenly, "You have every reason to hide this child from me. I'm not exactly father material, love." He pulled away from her gentle grasp, dragging his hand through his hair. "This is a lot to take in…" His whole world was shattering around him.

"Listen to the man, Felicity." Oliver urged and walked behind Felicity, resting his hands on her shoulders. "We can take care of you, you'll want for nothing. You don't need to rely on him."

Felicity shrugged away from Oliver, "I don't need to be taken care of." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I will continue my work so long as it will accommodate my life as a mother." She squared her shoulders, "Slade, take all the time you need. There's no rush…" Her heart was aching, though it felt like a burden had been lifted off her now that he knew about the child.

Sara was already halfway to the door, "Come on." She glanced between Oliver and Slade, "Boys, you can find your own ways home." She was clearly disgusted by the both of them. For the moment, there was an unspoken truce between them. Slade was debating his future while Oliver mulled over the present. Neither man made any move to initiate further violence that night.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked as they slipped into the car. "That couldn't have been easy."

"Easy? No…" Felicity replied, "But I am surprisingly okay." She smirked, "I have a way of playing out scenarios in the worst way possible. In most of them we all end up dead. This was a step in the right direction, as far as I'm concerned." Her fingers slid over her belly gently. "Being on that island for so long, Slade lost his wife and his child to another man. It must be difficult for him knowing that I'm pregnant in the midst of all this…"

"You're pretty understanding when it comes to Slade. I don't think there are many people out there who would give him this many chances." Sara wanted to write him off a long time ago but she would stick with it because Felicity believed he could change. "Let's get you home…"

Felicity felt that she truly didn't have a home anymore. They drove back to the Queen Estate and she headed up to the room she'd been staying in. Gingerly, she began packing things into her duffel. She had found Slade, she'd made peace with Oliver, and she'd finished her obligatory sentence here. It was time to go home.

Padding downstairs, she quietly settled her things into the back. The road was silent and dark, mirroring the way her heart was feeling right now. Heading upstairs, she opened up the door to find that things were relatively unchanged. Her mail had piled up around the slot and she kicked it to the side. There was a respectable sheen of dust that could use wiping but everything could wait until tomorrow. Tonight all she wanted to do was curl up in her own bed.

Striding into the bedroom, Felicity stopped cold when she realized that she wasn't alone. "What are you doing here?"

Slade stood awkwardly, holding a bundle of flowers in his hand. They'd been beautiful when he'd bought them but given his super strength, some of them were a little crushed now. "I've taken time to think, Felicity and there's nothing I want more than you and this child." When she walked out of that Clocktower, he quickly realized there was a profound sense of loss that stabbed through him.

Oliver Queen had ranted at him about responsibility and his duties. Slade had shooed him away before things got too heated. Still, it got him thinking about what his responsibilities were to this child. He was far from an ideal candidate for fatherhood, especially after being dosed with the Mirakuru. Yet in the depths of all the terrible things he'd suffered, Felicity had conceived; perhaps this was his salvation, staring him in the face. How could he turn away? "It won't be easy, I'm sure. But I want to give this a try. I need to, for all our sakes. That is, if you'll still have me."

Before he could say another word, she bolted toward him and threw herself into his arms. "Yes." No other words needed to be spoken as she wrapped herself around him. He gently carried her to the bed and enveloped her in his warm embrace. Felicity fell asleep there, a smile playing gently on her rosebud lips as she succumbed to the exhaustion that plagued her. It might take all the strength inside him to accomplish it…but he was not going to let Felicity or their child down. Matters of family were sacred and Slade was not going to fail this time.


	9. Chapter 9

Setting the newspaper down with a thump, Felicity glared hard at Slade. "Another body turns up in the Glades. Honestly, Slade, do you have to kill  _all_  of them?" Dismantling the army he'd amassed had proved more of an ordeal than she'd previously anticipated. Padding over to the stove to pour herself another cup of tea, her fingers instinctively skimmed the rounded bulge of her belly. Ever since she had begun to show, it seemed very real to her and especially to Slade. He had been insufferably protective lately and it had changed the dynamic between them dramatically.

The knowledge that he had a child coming into the world made him even more rabid in his endeavors to right wrongs and undo the damage he'd inflicted on Starling City. He was intent on cleaning up the world one thug at a time. His actions were not to be confused with those of Oliver Queen. Slade still painted himself the villain, of course. His actions were for his own personal gain…cleaning up the streets would give his unborn child a chance at a brighter future. It seemed more nefarious when they were fishing limbs out of sewers…

Grunting his response, he slid behind her. As he cradled her against him, he smiled coyly. "How do you know it was me, love?" His fingertips tracing gently over the swell he'd put in her belly. "It could have been someone else. I can't be the only man with a desire to see these people burn."

"This has the distinctive mark of Slade Wilson written all over it," She chuckled. He hadn't come to bed last night or, truly, any night in the last two weeks. "Honestly, I am not sure whether to be flattered or frightened that you've started taking on Starling's biggest and baddest criminals." Covering his hand with hers, she sighed, "I know you have good intentions but abducting and torturing people for information before wasting them seems a bit…murdery."

Slade snorted, "I don't think that's a word, love." He kissed her gently before reaching for his briefcase. He had meetings to attend. Politics in Starling City were heating up, thanks to the mayoral seat being open, and he had to throw his two cents in of course. "Don't concern yourself with this. I let the ones who are harmless go free…" Thus far, every last one of them posed an imminent threat to his life, liberty or pursuit of happiness; the rationales perhaps ran on the convoluted side at times but he would do anything to protect his family. "I'm doing this for you, our child, and our future."

Felicity nibbled at her lower lip, "I just think there are ways to secure our future without torture and mayhem." She peered at the clock and sighed, "We'll continue this later, I need to get to work." She swatted him gently as she tossed the breakfast dishes into the sink. "Don't kill anyone today?"

"I don't make promises I can't keep." Slade replied as he grabbed his coffee to-go and locked up behind them. Stealing one more kiss, he headed toward the parking garage. He trailed Felicity at a safe distance until she made it to Queen Consolidated. He would take no chances when it came to her security. Once she was safely through the front of the building, it was Oliver Queen's responsibility to keep her safe.

Slade thought that he was being stealthy but Felicity knew exactly what he was doing. She found it sweet that he insisted on making sure that her commute was free of danger. Heading to the top floor, she set her belongings at her desk before heading straight into Oliver's office. "Good morning, Mr. Queen, Ms. Rochev." Felicity pasted a smile on her face and ignored Isabel's rage as she stormed out. Isabel had come to make it clear that Oliver's position was strictly ceremonial. He'd handed the reins to her and, as she enjoyed reminding him, business was booming.

Oliver collapsed in his chair, "Thank God you showed up when you did. If I had to listen to her ramble on about another missed meeting…" He shook his head. "We have bigger fish to fry." He threw the paper onto the desk, "What are we going to do about this?" He frowned, "ARGUS is tracking Slade. They're calling him Deathstroke, Felicity. They want to enlist my help to take him down and, honestly, I'm inclined to help them."

Felicity squared her shoulders, folding her arms menacingly. Over the last several weeks, she had begun to show the signs of her pregnancy; her hips had widened, her breasts had increased, and her belly rounded with the child she carried. She knew very well that these changes terrified Oliver. "Slade is tying up loose ends and neutralizing people who are dangerous. It's going to take more than discussion to dismantle the violent underground ring that he's built."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Is there a way for him to do it more discreetly? Perhaps without torturing them first?" Sighing, he bunched the newspaper up and hurled it in the recycling bin. "Look, I get that he's turning over a new leaf but I can't just let him make chum out of every lowlife in the city. It's drawing too much attention." He folded his arms, "Look, Felicity, I get that you're thinking with your hormones right now—"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." Felicity frowned markedly.

"—but this is much bigger than you and I. ARGUS is a serious player and they want to put Slade down for good." Grabbing a manila file folder, he handed it over to her, "You need to know that staying with him makes you a target. Sooner or later, they are going to find out where you are and they'll use you and that baby to get to him." Oliver may not have fond feelings for Slade but he cared deeply for Felicity, she was family to him.

Thumbing through the file, there were so many pictures snapped of Slade in his mask and black fatigues, swords and crossbow strapped to his back. Plopping down in the chair across from his desk, she licked her lips, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I want to protect you and your child," He replied, "I know that I've been…"

"A complete and total jackass? Jerk? Macho pig? Judgmental prick?"

Oliver sighed heavily, "All of the above and probably a few more you didn't mention. It's only because I care about you, Felicity," Even though he was incredibly bad at showing it at times. "I don't want to see you get caught in the crossfire." He leaned back in his chair, "I've been talking to Sara. We want you to come back at live with us."

Felicity frowned, "I'm committed to making things work with Slade. I can't just leave him behind besides things are getting tough, Oliver."

"I meant the both of you…" Clearly this situation was distressing him enough to put aside everything else that had happened. "It's the only way that we can keep tabs on the situation and make sure that you're safe. When Slade isn't around, you're alone and vulnerable to attack from my enemies or his." He peered at her, "My mother has gotten a place of her own in the city, nearer to her campaign headquarters and the mayor's office. She won't be an issue anymore."

It occurred to Felicity that Moira Queen was the least of her worries. She was flabbergasted by the suggestions Oliver made, "This is probably the worst idea I've ever heard." She shook her head. ARGUS was badass and absolutely nothing to joke about. The baby could be in danger if she didn't do something soon. Slade, angry as he might be at living under the same roof as Oliver Queen and Sara Lance, would be in agreement with any sacrifice that had to be made to protect their child. "I need to talk this over with Slade."

Oliver nodded, "Of course." He could tell that she was uncomfortable. He tried to lighten the mood, smirking, "So, how about a cup of coffee?"

Smirking, she stood up, "I think you know where the coffee is by now, Mr. Queen." They shared a laugh before she went to screen calls…oh, and hack the ARGUS files to delete everything on Slade Wilson. It proved harder than she anticipated; she had made very little headway by the time lunch rolled around. Rubbing her temples, she decided to take a little break. She chuckled as she walked into Oliver's office, "Taking a nap, huh? I thought I was the pregnant one." She peered at him, "Oliver?" Panic began to rise in her throat, "OLIVER!" Rushing toward him, she was relieved to find him still breathing but he was cold, lips starting to turn blue, and blood running in rivulets down the front of his shirt. Calling Dig immediately, he brought some of the herbs from the Arrowcave in a salve that they shoved into Oliver's mouth, forcing him to swallow.

"What the hell happened?" John asked hotly as he checked Oliver's pulse again.

"I don't know!" Felicity cried. "One minute we were talking and then I went to get some work done. The next thing I know, he's half dead!" She gingerly mopped up the blood beneath Oliver's nose, trying to be at least a little useful.

He shook his head, "Did anyone come in or out of here? Anything unusual happen?"

Felicity was still feeling shaky, "Isabel Rochev was here this morning but Oliver was fine when she left. The only thing he did besides go to the bathroom was get a couple cups of coffee." She looked stricken. "The coffee…" She grabbed some supplies from her bag, "I'll grab a sample and analyze it along with Oliver's blood." She sure had enough to work with. "Did you call Sara?"

John looked up from monitoring Oliver. The hooded hero had begun to sweat and shake, but his temperature was normalizing and the herbs from the island seemed to be working their magic. "Didn't have time…besides, she's spending the day with her family. I didn't want to interrupt."

Grabbing her phone, Felicity rapidly fired off a text letting Sara. She knew how she'd feel if someone didn't tell her Slade was in trouble. "We should get him back to the Arrowcave."

"How do you suggest we do that without alerting the whole building?" Dig replied, peering at her. "Whoever poisoned Oliver obviously realized this could backfire. They could have any number of backup plans. We can't risk it."

"I'll call Slade," Felicity replied. "We can get Oliver into the elevator, take him down into the basement and go out through the door in the back. I'll just disengage the security system for a few minutes, Slade will carry him down and you meet us in the back with the car." John didn't seem too enthused about the plan but he didn't have anything better.

Within five minutes, Slade Wilson was standing at the ready. He had told Felicity if she needed anything that she should call him at any time, no hesitation. He simply hadn't realized that _anything_  included helping Oliver Queen. It went against his every instinct he had…but when he found Felicity looking so distraught, he had no choice. "Come on, mate, up you go." He hoisted Oliver over his shoulder as if he weighed no more than a feather. While she kept a lookout, they took the executive elevator down. "You alright, love? You look a bit peaked."

"Just a little stressed…let me just disable the security system and we should be good to go." Thirty seconds later, all the alarms were rebooting themselves and they were in the car. Oliver was in and out of consciousness, moaning softly at the intrusion of the moving vehicle.

When they got to Verdant, Dig turned around. "Oliver wouldn't approve of Slade being a part of this," He put his hands up, "No offense, man, just looking out for the team."

"Yeah well I can't exactly carry him and neither can you, John." Felicity replied, "Besides, there's no way that Slade is letting me out of his sight. He has his worried daddy face on…"

"Damn right," Slade replied hotly, "Besides, I've known where your little hideout is for weeks." Slipping out of the car, he picked up Oliver's limp body again and headed for the door, "Come on then, we've not got all day. Pretty boy is going to be sick and I'd rather not replace another suit."

Despite his misgivings, John Diggle led the way downstairs and Oliver was laid out on the metal table. True to Slade's predictions, he vomited shortly thereafter. Felicity was focused on the samples she'd collected. Her fingers flew over the keys while Dig cleaned everything up and Slade stayed out of the way. "I'm analyzing everything now." Shifting some things around, she finally came up with a report, "There are high doses of pennyroyal, warfarin, and mugwort in both samples." She looked up, horrified, "These are all used for…"

"Inducing miscarriages," Sara finished the sentence from the top of the stairs, leaping the rest of the way back down as she hurried over to Oliver. "Which either means that Oliver has something to share with the class or that poison was meant for you." She folded her arms. She grabbed a rag and gingerly cooled Oliver's face as best she could. "Who knows you're pregnant?"

"Anyone with eyes?" Felicity replied, "It's not exactly a secret now that I'm showing." Slade was hovering again. Just the word miscarriage had lit a dangerous fire in him. But who would want to hurt my baby?" Looking between Slade and Oliver, she folded her arms. "You should compile a list of your enemies…"

Slade slammed his fist down against the desk, "That could take years, Felicity. Our best bet is to kill anyone with a criminal record."

Sara frowned, "Slaughtering everyone isn't going to fix anything. We need to pinpoint the threat and eliminate it. We start with vetting everyone at Queen Consolidated. Obviously this person got in and made it to the executive floor without anyone noticing. That narrows it down considerably."

"Or they were able to taint the coffee; we should look at the vendor. Pennyroyal and mugwort aren't exactly sold at your local grocery store either. I'll start looking at where you can get it around Starling." Felicity piped up.

Slade moved behind her, frowning markedly, "Perhaps we should get you home and you can rest, Felicity." He touched her shoulder, "This has been quite a difficult afternoon." Oliver was still unconscious; to think of Felicity lying on that table made his stomach turn over.

Felicity shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere. I will not be able to rest until I know that the person who tried to kill my unborn child is neutralized." Her hand splayed over her belly gently, "Oliver was telling me he was worried about someone retaliating. He wanted us to move in with him."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Us? As in, you and I moving in with Queen and his gang of misfits?" Letting out a curt laugh, he shook his head, "You can't be serious."

"Hey," Sara replied hotly, "It took a lot for Ollie to offer up his home. It's not like he particularly cares for you, Slade. For the record, neither do I…" She shook her head, "But this changes the game. Someone is out for Felicity and it's up to us to protect her. You're either in or you're out."

Felicity and Slade shared a look. She folded her arms, challenging him to make his move. Slade was engaged in a battle of wills that he couldn't handle with his fists…or even his words, apparently. He was sorely outclassed and could do nothing but bend to her will. He let out a rumbling sigh, "Fine. We graciously accept your invitation." He frowned. " _Now_  will you go home and rest?"

Kissing him gently, she chuckled, "In a little while, Slade. There are at least a dozen shops in Starling City that sell herbs but none of them specifically mention pennyroyal. There is one listed in the Russian district. It could be a front for the mafia." She bit her lip, "Oliver really pissed them off at their last meeting. I don't think we should discount retaliation."

Dig folded his arms. "It's possible they believe the baby is Oliver's. That could open up a whole new realm of potential suspects…" He could sense the tension in the room raise exponentially at the mere mention of it. "Felicity carrying the Queen heir would get a lot of people riled up."

Fist tightening in rage, Slade seethed. The child that Felicity carried was his and his alone. The fact that anyone would think otherwise burned deep in his chest. He could feel her move to his side. Instinctively he reached for her and tugged her to his chest. He frowned, "So then we need to set the record straight immediately."

"No…" Every head whipped to peer at Oliver who had clawed his way into consciousness in time to weigh in on the sticky situation at hand. "Carrying the Queen heir also affords her the protection of the Queen family." Sitting up on his elbows, he took a deep breath, "Let everyone think it's mine while we work this out."

"No goddamn way!" Slade roared. "You do not get to claim my child."

"Slade, calm down!" Felicity replied hotly, "Everyone here knows this is your baby! Let's just hear Oliver out…" She turned to Oliver, knowing that whatever explanation he had needed to placate Slade; he must still have been reeling from the effects of the rat poison thinning his blood. "This better be good."

Oliver grimaced as he forced himself to sit all the way up. Sara was right there, helping him balance so he didn't end up flat on his face. "Obviously someone targeted you at Queen Consolidated knowing that you'd be at my side, that we'd share the same coffee. You're with me all the time. We've been running around together because of your work with me as the vigilante. Even my mother thinks that we're doing something on the side." He took a shaky breath, "It would give you a perfect excuse to move in. I lend you my personal protection and when I am not with you, Slade will be…you'll have round the clock security." Clearly Slade wasn't happy about any of this, but he forged ahead. "We make a public announcement about the pregnancy and intent to wed. Whoever made this threat is going to know that their plan failed and they'll undoubtedly try again. From there we see where threats are coming in and find out culprit."

Holding Felicity close to him, his hand splayed across her swollen abdomen, Slade shook his head incredulously. He wanted to balk but someone had made a threat against his woman and child. They had to find out whom and time was of the essence. "And you're fine with this, Sara? Your boyfriend casting you aside like this?"

"No one is casting me aside. This is for Felicity's protection and I'll always be on board with that." She frowned, "You can't be this selfish, Slade, not when it comes to the life of your kid." She sighed, "Unless you have a better idea, we need to set up a press conference for tomorrow morning."

"Do I get a say in this?" Felicity scoffed, "While I appreciate your willingness to help, we're not even sure I was attacked because they think Oliver is the father. Someone could have known that Slade was the father! I don't want to upset a whole city—" Or Slade, "Over nothing!"

Slade rubbed her back, "In that case, it would throw the person responsible off for a period of time so we could determine who it was, love." He muttered, "Unhappy as I am, they're right. This is the best option." She would be safer this way and that was his goal above all else. "We keep working all avenues…the sooner this is settled, the sooner we can put this to rest."

Sighing, Felicity knew how slighted Slade must feel right now. She kissed him gently, "Then I suppose it's settled then. We move back in with Oliver, the press conference tomorrow…in the meantime we'll run down these herb shops." Licking her lips, she suddenly felt exhausted from the vortex of emotion she'd been spinning in all day. "We should get home and settled in. I should go pack a few things…"

"Let me take care of that." Sara replied, "Slade, can you get Oliver and Felicity back to the house?" Slade may have been angry but he curtly nodded his acceptance. "Dig, you mind checking out a couple of these stores?" He was right on it, grabbing the list that Felicity had compiled, heading out straightaway. "Alright then, we're good to go."

Despite Oliver's protests that he did not need to be carried, Slade lifted him up over his shoulder without another word. Felicity trailed behind, looking apologetic. Within twenty minutes, they were pulling up in front of the house. Felicity made sure that Thea was nowhere around before they brought Oliver in and settled him in his room. Sara would be back soon to nurse him back to health. Meanwhile, Felicity led Slade to the bedroom that she'd stayed in before. Silence hung between them as he settled down on the bed, Felicity flopped down beside him.

Clearing her throat, she grasped his hand, "I'm sorry about all this."

"None of this is your fault, love. I'm the one who should be sorry…" Slade let out a heavy sigh, "None of this would've happened if I hadn't taken you." He shook his head, "Once we get through this, I will make it up to you, mark my words."

Smiling, she kissed him gently, "How about making it up to me right now?" Her fingers tugged at the buttons on his shirt, kissing where the fabric fell away. "We haven't been together since you found out I was pregnant. I'm starting to get a complex."

Groaning, he kissed her tenderly, "I don't want to hurt you, love." He wanted her even more now than he had…yet the child growing inside her was fragile and new. The last thing he wanted was to harm them if his strength proved too much for her. "You've had a tough day."

Felicity frowned slightly, "You didn't hurt me before I was pregnant, what makes you think you will now?" She licked her lips, "I'm not as fragile as you seem to think I am."

"You were covered in bruises after the first few times and I won't take any chances with you or our child." He smoothed her blonde hair from her cheek, "That doesn't mean I don't want to, love." Kissing her deeper, he kicked off his boots and laid back. "We can discuss this later, perhaps after we ask the doctor. For now, you need your rest."

There was no use arguing with Slade about it. He would do anything to protect their child up to and including letting his sworn enemy play daddy in public. She wasn't going to push him any further. "Alright, fine. Cuddling is safe, I hope?" She changed into a nightgown that she'd left behind during her previous stay; it was a bit snug but thankfully still afforded her comfort. Slipping into his arms, she cuddled against his warmth. "You know I love you, right?"

Slade wrapped his arm around her, gently pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I love you too, Felicity. And I won't let anything happen to you." She fell asleep in his arms, beautiful and content. He lay awake for a long time, just watching her until finally the exhaustion mounted and he finally slept. Tomorrow would be a difficult for all involved but for now there was only peace.


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity took a shaky breath as she leaned into the mirror, checking her appearance one more time. She felt exhausted but thankfully the dark circles remained at bay. As far as things in the house went, she had the easiest job: smile and look pretty for the cameras. Slade was positioned in the crowd, stay and vigilant ensuring that no one made any suspicious moves. Sara took a cater-waiter job and blended into the kitchen staff preparing the hors d'oeuvres. Roy was staying out front, making sure that nobody got in uninvited which left Diggle in charge of the back and side entrances. Every angle was covered by one of their team and the SCPD had been called in to help direct traffic. Safety was the least of Felicity's concerns; she had much bigger things on her mind. Leaning against the wall, she peered over at Oliver, "It's not too late to back out."

"Felicity, we are doing this. We all agreed, this is the safest option." Oliver was still not back to normal, another reason he was thankful for a team of professionals backing him up. He'd had a good night's sleep and a couple iron supplements but it would take a few days for his color to improve. Moving toward her, he reached into his pocket, "Let me do the talking. And put this on…it belonged to my great grandmother." Grasping her hand, he slid the antique engagement ring onto her finger.

Staring down at her hand, she felt a jolt of discomfort, "This is an heirloom, Oliver. I can't…"

"We need everyone to believe that this is real, Felicity. As the Queen heir, that ring is part of my legacy. There is no way people are going to overlook my future wife not wearing my family ring." Not to mention his mother would know immediately that this was a ruse. Given the fact that Moira felt personally slighted by Felicity—due to her revealing Thea's true parentage to him—there was no telling what she'd do. He would not risk it. "It's not a big deal."

Drumming her fingers against her belly gently, she wondered if he had any idea how big a deal this really was. This was probably why Sara insisted that they get the full workup this morning. Her hair had been perfectly coiffed by a stylist, she got a fresh manicure, and a brand new dress that actually fit her around the middle. "I hate that it's come to this," Standing at his side, she leaned against him gently. "I know this can't be easy for you or Sara…" Slade wasn't happy either but he was dealing as best he could; she really admired him for that.

John stepped behind the curtain, "We're clear. Perimeter has been secured and you are good to go. We're all linked up, I'll be here in two seconds if anything goes down."He nodded, "Good luck."

Oliver was glad for the intrusion; he wanted to get this over with. The sooner they made the announcement, the sooner that their plan could progress. Wrapping an arm around Felicity's waist, he ushered her out to the podium that had been erected for the press conference. A burst of flashbulbs started the second they crossed the stage, the microphone crackling ever so slightly as he leaned over it, "Friends, family, and members of the Starling City press, thank you very much for joining us this morning."

There was light applause as Oliver paused to gaze over at Felicity lovingly. "During the last several months, my family has little to celebrate as we continue to work tirelessly to rebuild the Glades. It is my great pleasure to stand in front of you today with very happy news. I would like to formally announce my engagement to my long time associate and girlfriend, Ms. Felicity Smoak. While no wedding date is currently set, we will be getting married sooner rather than later." Appreciative laughter bubbled up through the crowd as Oliver's hand gingerly slipped over Felicity's growing baby bump.

A thunderous explosion of chatter broke out among the crowd and more cameras flashed. Felicity had a hard time not squinting as the lights flashed in her eyes. How the hell did Oliver look so calm and cool while everything was chaos around them. He must have realized she was feeling off center because his arm tightened around her and the child. She gave him a gentle smile.

Oliver smiled back. "We greatly appreciate your support in this. Please, continue to enjoy the refreshments and beverages provided. Thank you." Stepping away from the microphone, he kissed Felicity gently.

The kiss hadn't been a part of what they'd discussed, but her body melded against his as he tugged her closer. Slightly dazed, she could hardly hear the applause over her pulse pounding in her ears. She had always suspected Oliver would be a good kisser but the real thing lived up to the expectations. As she regained her bearings, she quickly realized the kiss–while skilled—did not even come close to measuring up to what she had with Slade. Licking her lips, she allowed Oliver to carefully guide her down off the platform. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she pasted a smile on. The inquisition had already started and showed no sign of stopping.

So many questions were being hurled around them all at once: How long had she and Oliver been together in secret? Was the pregnancy planned? When was she due? How did it feel to be fucking Oliver Queen? Had she  _always_  aspired to be a gold digging whore?

By time they reached the middle of the crowd, Felicity was dizzy. This media frenzy may have been second nature for Oliver but she could hardly keep up with it all. On top it, she had lost sight of Slade half an hour ago and he had not resurfaced. Her stomach started churning with worry…where had he gone?

Sara was suddenly standing in front of Felicity, "Ms. Smoak, I am sorry to interrupt but there's a bit of a problem in the kitchen. I could use your assistance." Grasping her arm gently, she pulled her away and into a secluded back room, "Jesus, you're pale as a ghost."

Felicity reluctantly settled down on a stool, fanning her face to cool it down, "Have you seen Slade? After Oliver and I kissed he just disappeared." She grasped Sara's hand, "You have to find him, Sara. I can't leave this party without raising suspicions." She sighed, "I know I shouldn't be asking you this…"

"Don't worry about it, I'll find him. Take a few minutes to cool off and then go rejoin Oliver…" Tugging her apron off, Sara grabbed Felicity a bottle of water before heading off to find Slade. Stepping outside, she did a sweep of the grounds once before doubling back. She found Slade standing outside in the garden. The grounds were mostly dead foliage as the spring planting wouldn't begin for another couple weeks. Stepping beside him, she folded her arms across her chest, "You shouldn't have left your post."

Slade's arms were clasped behind his back. The deadness of this garden perfectly mirrored the crushing weight resting on his soul. He kept his gaze straight ahead, "They look natural together."

Letting out a breath, Sara shrugged. "They've been friends a long time, Slade." She scoffed, turning to face him. He still hadn't moved from that spot, looking stoic and pensive. The fact that he wasn't raging mad was oddly unsettling. "Don't tell me you're jealous. She loves you."

"I know that, Sara." Slade finally faced her, "I am simply beginning to wonder whether love is enough. I couldn't protect her from this. I should be able to protect her from  _anything_." He frowned, "What use am I, if I can't even do that right?"

Mulling that over for a moment, Sara gently smiled, "As long as I've known you, you've been focused solely on yourself and your revenge. Up until this moment, I was pretty sure you were going to be the shittiest father that ever lived but now…I'm not so sure. You have a conscience and you want to do right by your family, there's nothing wrong with that. And you don't have to fight the emotion you have, there's no shame it." She shrugged, "I'm actually starting to understand what Felicity sees in you." She chuckled, "Relax, I'm not coming onto you." She patted his shoulder, "You are doing everything you can, Slade. There's nothing wrong with letting people  _help_  you. It doesn't make you weak to admit that."

Slade's eyebrows shot up in surprise. What Sara said actually rang true and alleviated much of the discomfort he was feeling. "That was quite profound, actually." The weight began to lift off him as he let what she'd said wash over him. Perhaps there was nothing wrong with accepting help…perhaps that's what Felicity had been trying to tell him all along.

"I do the best I can for a whore, that is." Sara teased. "Once we catch who tried to hurt Felicity, this will all go away and you two can ride off into the sunset on your dark horse. For now, we've got a job to do." Taking several steps toward the house, she motioned at him, "Come on." Walking in sync with him, she grabbed a tray from the kitchen and started serving again.

Felicity felt relief wash over her as Slade slipped back into the room. Most of the press had cleared out now, rushing back to their offices to meet deadlines. The blessed moment of reprieve faded when suddenly she found herself standing in front of Thea and Moira Queen. She could feel Oliver tighten his arm around her. She wasn't sure if he was afraid she'd run away or if he simply needed someone to hold onto.

Oliver was putting on a good face for Thea, as promised. He gave his mother a nod of deference. "Hey Thea," He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Thank you both for coming."

Thea hugged Felicity tightly, "This is so exciting." She clasped her hands together, "I knew that something was going on with you two. This is amazing news." She smiled, "I am going to get started on a baby/wedding shower right away! I cannot even begin to tell you how much I am looking forward to this!"

"Thea, you really don't have to do that," Felicity replied quickly but she was not to be deterred. "Felicity, it is not every day my brother gets married! And I'm getting a little niece or nephew. Things have been rotten for months now, I am so grateful for an opportunity to do something fun for a change!" She turned to Roy, "Come on, we have shopping to do!" Reaching out, she hugged Oliver again, "Congratulations, Ollie, I'm so happy for you."

Oliver's smile was wide and genuine as he watched Thea hurry away with Roy hot on her tail. Undoubtedly, Thea would be throwing the party of the century and he was happy to give her the opportunity to do so. Yet, the moment was short-lived as he now found himself alone with his mother.

A taut mask of anger was all that Moira could muster, "Oliver, I am incredibly disappointed that this is the way you chose to inform me of your upcoming nuptials and the fact that you have impregnated your assistant." Her voice was shrill and cold, though she kept her tone soft enough not to draw attention. Her mouth was frozen into a brilliant smile…it was terrifying. "Have you even thought about what this is going to do to my campaign?"

Felicity's hand tightened over her rounded belly, protecting her unborn child from the wrath of the wicked witch. "Your name didn't even come up, actually," She smiled back just as falsely.

He had to cover a laugh with a series of phony coughs, "As you well know, Felicity is much more than my assistant. She's a very good friend and has been by side through everything: Walter's kidnapping, your incarceration, oh and your crushing betrayal of this family." His voice was low and dangerous, as he stared at his mother pointedly. "Your only son getting married and having a child is not something that would  _hurt_  a campaign either…"

"A child born out of wedlock…" Moira's spine stiffened as a forbidding presence cast a shadow over her. She turned, "Mr. Wilson, it's so good to see you. Thank you so much for coming to our little family event, I was not aware that my son invited you." In the blink of the eye, she went from outraged to schmoozing, "I want to thank you again for your generous donation to my campaign. You should come by our headquarters sometime and I'll show you how we've put your hard earned dollars to work."

Slade nodded, "I'd love that, Moira, thank you." It was difficult pretending that he hadn't heard the entire exchange. Felicity looked incredibly uncomfortable and he could not stand by and let her suffer. "This was quite a lovely event, congratulations." Honestly, it was the last thing that he wanted but he still had an image to uphold. He reached out and gripped Oliver's hand tight, before he turned for the door. "Moira, may I walk you out?"

She slipped her purse to the opposite side before linking arms with him, "That would be wonderful." Tossing one last look of disdain back at Felicity, she strode out with Slade. "I'm booked solid this week with speaking engagements and campaigning but if could come by next week I have a proposition for you. Please, give me a call and we'll set up a lunch date." She slipped a card into his pocket as he opened the door to her limousine.

As he watched her drive away, Slade's mouth curved into a frown. Intent on not drawing attention to himself, he reentered the house through the side door. The catering staff was taking care of cleanup and the platform was being broken down and hauled away. He folded his arms as he stood beside Felicity, wanting desperately to touch her but knowing that there were just too many witnesses around. "So now we wait for the other shoe to drop…"

"Yes we do," Oliver replied, "I'm going to head to the Arrowcave and do some recon on the herbs. Dig's narrowed it down to two shops that might have sold the ingredients to whoever is trying to hurt Felicity."

"Do you need me to come?" Felicity asked, already reaching for her cell phone.

"It's a simple errand and I'm going to take Sara with me. We could all use some fresh air." He shook his head, "If I need you, I'll call."

Felicity nodded and headed up the stairs, Slade close behind her. She headed into the bedroom and flopped down on the couch, not caring that she was wrinkling a very expensive dress. "Where did you disappear to today? I was worried…I know that can't have been easy to watch."

Slade settled down at her side, drawing her close, "I didn't care for the crowd, I stepped out for a bit of air." It was a little white lie; he didn't feel like explaining that Sara had talked sense into him finally. He stared down at her finger, burdened by the massive diamond that had been in the Queen family for generations. He didn't have any such heirlooms. His family had never had money; it was one of the reasons that he'd joined the army right out of school. His mother had worn a simple gold band her whole life even though his father had passed away when Slade was barely out of diapers. "This is only temporary. Before long, it'll be my ring on your finger."

"Oh really," Felicity raised an eyebrow, "Was that a proposal?"

"That's a promise." His lips gently grazed hers as he cradled her beside him, "I love you, Felicity, and nothing is going to stop me from spending the rest of my life proving it to you."

Hugging him close, she smiled, "I know you love me. I've known since the second day we spent at Merlyn Manor. Probably before you did," Her hand skimmed over her rounded belly; the proof of their love grew inside her, stronger by the day. "It might not always be easy but as long as we're together, I know it'll work out."

Groaning softly, he cupped her cheek. She drove him to distraction...but her safety was top priority. He wouldn't make a move until he was deadly sure that nothing bad would happen. "Right now, you relax and I'm going to make you something to eat."

"No baby seals, okay?" She teased. "Promise me you'll hurry back."

Slade laughed, "Promise." As he moved toward the doorway, he stopped to peer back at her momentarily. He'd never seen a woman look more beautiful than Felicity did, shoes kicked off and her legs tucked beneath her as her hands splayed over the sacred space where their child grew. He would do right by them even if it meant that temporarily, he was one of the good guys.


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks later, they were no closer to finding out who had tried to kill Felicity's unborn child. The leads they had been following dead ended and the trail grew colder by the day. They were all starting to wonder if there had even been a threat at all; perhaps it was simply an unfortunate event. There were just too many variables for it to have been totally random. A recall of the coffee had revealed nothing. The other coffee samples were untainted and no one had reported any illness. Both of the herb shops they'd narrowed it down to turned out to be clean. They were at a loss. It didn't make it any easier that the longer this went on, the longer Felicity had to pretend to be engaged to Oliver.

Slade was devastated that he wasn't going to be able to go to the doctor's appointment this morning. It was simply too risky for another man to accompany Oliver Queen's fiancé to the gynecologist. Their cover would be blown for sure if there was even a hint of scandal in the press. Slade had taken a lot of time over the last several days to enjoy the fresh air and try to gain perspective on the situation at hand. Every instinct he had was to kill Oliver right then and there before the other man ingratiated himself further into the life of the child. Felicity had promised him that she'd get all the ultrasound pictures and ask the doctor any question he wanted…but it didn't change the fact that he wouldn't be by her side.

Instead of moping around, he decided to finally bite the bullet and return to work. Moira Queen had called multiple times to set up a meeting and finally, he capitulated. They'd set an early morning meeting, giving her time to show him around without being disrupted and Slade would be occupied during the baby appointment.

Slipping out of bed, he showered quickly and stepped lightly as not to wake Felicity up; she needed her rest. It was shortly before dawn and most of the world was still snuggled in their beds. Still, Slade wasn't surprised to see Sara sitting in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee. "You're up early…"

"You caught me, captain obvious. I couldn't sleep…" She poured Slade coffee of his own and slid it down the counter to him. She wrapped her hands around the warmth of her mug, soaking in its radiance.

There was a soft aura of sadness that surrounded her, invisible to the untrained eye but Slade noticed it immediately. "Ah, so Oliver hasn't been sleeping then," Slade smirked as he accepted the coffee graciously, taking a long pull from the mug. It was strong, just the way he liked it.

Sara raised an eyebrow, "How'd you know?" Honestly, ever since the attack at Queen Consolidated, he moaned and cried out in the middle of the night, begging for forgiveness or at least for death. Twice she'd taken a shot to the face while he thrashed. She couldn't fully relax knowing he could need her at any moment (and that she might need to borrow an eye patch from Slade eventually). So, she'd taken to drinking coffee, taking cold showers, and napping when Oliver was at work so she wouldn't hurt his feelings. Still, the exhaustion had begun to take its toll.

"Just a hunch," Slade smirked, "I spent the better part of a year holed up in an abandoned plane with the man. I know what he's like when he has nightmares." He folded his hands in front of him, "But it's not just that, is it? There's something else…"

She scoffed, "What the hell, Slade? Are you my therapist now?"Sloshing the rest of her coffee into the sink, she stuck her cup in the dishwasher with a little more force than was necessary.

Slade stood up, palms raised in mock surrender, "I didn't mean to hit a nerve. What's golden boy been dreaming about that's got you so hot and bothered?" His gaze suddenly turned murderous, "It's Felicity, isn't it?"

Rolling her eyes skyward, she scoffed, "Not everything is about Felicity, Slade. It's…Laurel." Shaking her head, she laughed bitterly, "He's been crying out her name for weeks now. Moira was right, I am the  _other_  Lance girl, always have been and always will be." Why she was talking about this with Slade Wilson, of all people, she had no idea but it felt good to vent. "Sorry I snapped."

He shrugged her apology off. "If he's not treating you the way you deserve, don't stand around and take it, Sara." He folded his arms over his chest, there was a strong degree of protectiveness in the way he spoke to her, "You don't have to settle for Queen, even if he does think the sun shines out his arse."

Stifling a laugh, Sara smirked, "Once things die down, I'll talk to him. I know he's stressed out trying to find whoever tried to hurt Felicity. I don't want to pile too much on him at once…" She knew it wasn't easy for Slade either but he was coping better than she'd ever have imagined. "So what's with the fancy suit? You got a hot date or something?"

"Or something," Slade replied. "Moira Queen has been badgering me for weeks now to set up a meeting. The timing hasn't been right but I need a distraction today." His expression soured, he hated even thinking about the fact that he wouldn't be at the first official ultrasound. Felicity had a scan to confirm pregnancy at her first appointment to but this one was to determine how the baby was doing and, if possible, ascertain the sex of the child.

Sara nodded, "That sucks, I'm sorry. But I suppose keeping up appearances is important." She looked up at the clock, "Speaking of, I better go crawl back into bed before Oliver realizes I've been up for hours." Padding to the edge of the kitchen, she lingered in the doorway a moment, "Try not to let it get to you." Tossing a gentle smile in his direction, she left Slade with his thoughts.

Felicity had been trying as best she could not to make him feel like he was being left out of her pregnancy. Yet every day it was getting harder. Their routine rarely varied these days; she woke early and showered, spending a few quiet moments with him before she and Oliver rode into work together. She was with Oliver constantly until they either rendezvoused at the Arrowcave or she went home. Whenever she went out, it was Oliver who got to go with her. Jealousy reared its ugly head time and time again. It was a damn miracle he was able to keep a lid on it. Today was threatening to throw him over the edge. Peering up at the clock, he palmed his car keys. He needed to get away as far and as fast as he could.

Moira Queen's political headquarters was conveniently located just a little ways down from the mayoral office. It would be an easy transition when she inevitably won. Without Slade's support and influence, Sebastian Blood stood very little chance on his own—particularly since his name was on a dwindling list of loose ends to tie up.

The parking lot was deserted, just a handful of cars that were still frosted with morning dew; they hadn't been moved since last night. It was eerie how quiet and still the city was this time of day. Slade strode past the empty security booth, straight into the office where Moira sat like a queen on her throne, "Slade, thank you so much for coming." Standing up, she gave him a wry smile as she slipped her hand into his. "It must be difficult to find time in your busy schedule. I'm glad you get in before my staff arrives…" Closing the office door, she gave the office a once over before closing the blinds.

"Moira, I'm not sure what ideas you have about this meeting but I'm simply here to see the strides you've made in Starling…" He took a step back, his mind focused solely on Felicity and fending off any untoward advances. His frown deepened when she simply brushed past him again.

Laughing throatily, she returned to her chair. "I assure you, that's not why you're here." Calmly, she laced her fingers. "Please, take a seat." She waited until he'd lowered himself into the chair before she began speaking again. "I've come to the conclusion that you are perhaps the only person who can help me." She smiled tightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. "It seems that you're not just a shrewd businessman. You've garnered quite the reputation as a mercenary, Mr. Wilson."

Slade had to steel himself against his baser urges to crush her to dust. This harpy had birthed and raised Oliver Queen; he was starting to see where he got his gumption from. Raising a single eyebrow, he leaned toward her with his palms flat on the desk, "You are playing a very dangerous game, Mrs. Queen." His voice was low and dangerous, "Where are you going with this?" Given his penchant for violently destroying furniture, this desk was going to be nothing but kindling in another few seconds.

Unflinching, she held her ground. "I do not intend to blackmail you. I'd like to hire you." She reached into the desk and pulled out a briefcase. "I trust this is enough to pique your interest?" Opening it up, she turned it to face him. Inside was a cool million dollars in small, unmarked bills.

"I'm listening…" Slade wasn't sure where this was leading, but he was sure that all the security cameras had been turned off. Whatever she was doing, she wanted absolutely no record of it. "What exactly is it you want me to do?"

"My family is the most important thing to me," Moira replied, "And lately my children have been drifting further and further apart." She frowned deeper, "Things were fine until that harlot Felicity Smoak came into my son's life. She's always had my son wrapped around her little finger. Now the little slut has gone and gotten herself pregnant!" She sighed, "I tried to help nature take its course but my plan failed somehow. She's as pregnant as ever. If I don't get her out of our lives now, my family will never heal and I'll lose both my children for good." She turned her icy gaze back to his, "There is no other option, Felicity Smoak needs to die…and I want you to kill her."

Time stopped. No sound at all could be heard in the room, not even the thundering noise of pure white hot rage slamming through Slade Wilson's brain. He pictured Moira ripped apart into a million pieces, a dripping, useless mass of shredded bone, sinew, and ligaments. He could waste her right here, right now and leave bits of her strewn across the city on his way back and not even Oliver could blame him for it. Standing up, he stared down at her menacingly. He should have decimated her right then…but the only thing he could think of was that he needed to get to Felicity now.

"Slade?"

Crushing the desk beneath his fists, he sent papers, keepsakes, and equipment flew to every corner of the room. She had the good sense to cower as wreckage fell about her like rain. Turning, he ripped the door right off the hinge. It crashed behind him as he stalked right out of the room. Leaving his car in the parking lot, he broke into a dead run as he headed straight for downtown. Tossing aside objects in his path, including a wayward telephone pole and a delivery truck, he was at the hospital in less than ten minutes. After thundering up the stairs, he went straight to the reception window at the maternity clinic. "I'm here for Felicity Smoak's appointment…" The terrified receptionist pointed in the general direction before hurrying away to escape his wrath.

Storming through the locked security door, he found himself face to face with Oliver who had been summoned by the ruckus. "I need to talk to you  _NOW_!" Pushing him into the exam room, he slammed the door. Suddenly, his entire body softened as he gave her a gentle smile, "Hello love…"

Felicity wrapped her thin hospital gown tighter around herself as Slade came bursting in. She was equal parts happy to see him and scared witless at how he looked right now. "What happened?" She peered at him, "Slade, you're freaking me out a little bit…"

Oliver put himself bodily in front of Felicity, unsure of what Slade was doing. "What the hell is going on? Did you have to alert the entire hospital that you're here? I am going to have to donate at least a million dollars to make this go away! Jesus…"

Slade knew exactly where Oliver could get that money quickly. "Oh, mate, you're going to want to hear this believe me." Slade took a shaky breath, "I finally went to meet with your mother at her office this morning. Moira Queen offered me a million quid to snuff Felicity and my child." He snarled, "Her first attempt failed, so she decided to leave it to the professionals…"

Felicity scrambled off the table just in time to push Oliver into a chair before he dropped like a stone, "I knew that Moira hated me but this is…too far!" She spluttered and then peered markedly at Slade. "On a scale of one to ten, how dead is she?" Gently she touched Oliver's shoulder. Grabbing some paper towel, she wet it and gingerly pressed it to his neck to try and calm Oliver down; he was clearly in shock. "Answer me, Slade!"

"Not dead… _yet._ " He turned to Oliver, "I figured you might want to watch me rip her to shreds. And you're welcome to join us, love, you have every reason to want her to suffer as much as we do, if not more."

Felicity shuddered. Her hands slid to her belly as she cradled the child within. Over the last few months she'd come to realize and understand what it was to have a child…and the instincts that took over to protect it from anyone or anything. "No, Slade, we can't."

Expression pensive and brow furrowed, Oliver was clearly at a loss. "The question isn't whether we can or can't kill my mother, Felicity, it's  _how_. She's a very public figure." Looking up with haunted eyes, he buried his head in his hands.

"Oliver, she's your mother!" She snapped, "I can understand this reasoning from Slade, he's the father of this child! But you? She's your  _mom_!" Both hands were planted on her hips, "Neither of you are going to kill her. I don't like her motives but she was trying to protect her son and her family. Maybe it's wrong but I understand the lengths that someone will go to for their children." Felicity was no shrinking violet and it was never clearer in this moment as she faced off with Oliver and Slade.

Slade took a step back, stunned. "Why is her child more important than ours, Felicity? She can't just walk away from this unscathed! She has to pay for what she's done!" To him, to her, and to their family…he made a vow to destroy those who harmed the people he loved. If ever there was a guilty party, it was Moira Queen.

"Maybe I'm just a better person, Slade! I don't see the point in fighting violence with violence. The fact of the matter is that we are all fine! Her plan failed and she has to live with the knowledge that she tried to hurt an innocent baby!" Settling herself on the exam table again, she sighed heavily, "Why not send her far away from Starling City? Exile her. Don't allow her any contact with her children." It was a punishment befitting of the crime; sentencing her to die seemed far too cruel.

Oliver stood up suddenly, "I have to talk to Sara. I need to go." He turned to Slade, "Thanks for bringing this to me first…" His hand came to rest on Slade's shoulder a moment. He could see the man he had once called friend and brother starting to materialize in front of him again. After just a moment, Oliver hurried out, leaving Felicity and Slade alone.

Slade moved toward Felicity again, gently cupping her cheek, "You are bound and determined to see the best in people against all logic and reason."

"Yep. And I'm still standing…" Felicity kissed him gently, wrapping her arms tight around his chest, "I'm glad you're here." Resting her head against him, she sighed, "I need to get dressed. I'm definitely going to need a new OBGYN…" Considering that most of the office had evacuated or were hiding in the back room, she knew for sure that this wasn't going to be the place she delivered her child.

Nodding, he stood guard while she changed. Grasping her hand, he let his other one slip around her waist, "I'll find you a good doctor. Someone who understands the delicacy of the situation…"

"Delicacy of the situation?" Felicity chuckled, "Women have been having children for millennia. That's how the human race came to be. I'm sure you're not suggesting that I'm some kind of invalid because I'm knocked up?" The look on her face cautioned Slade to tread carefully.

Clearing his throat, he kissed her again as he ushered her down the back stairwell and out into the fresh spring air. "I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you." He licked his lips as he looked around sheepishly. The destruction he'd left in his wake was nothing short of catastrophic. An open hydrant spewed water into the street, cars were lying on their sides with car alarms blaring, and the area was crawling with the SCPD. Slade was far more afraid of her hormones than the consequences of his actions.

"That's what I thought you were going to say." Felicity looked around at the state of the street, "Do I even want to know?" The answer to that was unequivocally no. She slipped her hand into his as they walked down a few blocks to catch a cab. Slade's car could wait for another day; she didn't want to tempt him by returning to Moira's office.

Snuggling into the back of the cab, she smiled. He had made all the right choices today and she knew beyond a shadow of doubt he was so close to finally healing the hole in his heart. "You know, I did manage to talk to the doctor for a few minutes before you got there…you can thank my big mouth but I asked him if it was alright to have sex…"

Slade's eyebrows shot up, "And?"

"I got the green light…" She felt giddy excitement bubble up inside her as Slade slid a large bill through the slot and told the cab driver to step on it. His hand protectively slid over her belly as the cab lurched forward, speeding down side streets and back roads until they got to the Queen mansion. She laughed melodically as he scooped her into her arms and carried her up the stairs like a princess in a fairy story. Kissing him hard, she didn't even care that he tore her clothing and her bra in his fervor. His touch grew gentler as his fingertips traced the new curves of her body, he lavished attention over the sacred space where their child slept. Gooseflesh rose over every inch of her as he gently laid her against the bed, "Slade," She whimpered.

Covering her body with his, he brushed a strand of golden hair from her forehead. "You were always mine…and this here proves it." Kissing the swell of her belly gently, he couldn't stop himself from beaming.

He made love to her for what felt like hours, taking inordinate time to make sure she achieved her pleasure until they were both spent. Slipping his arms around her, he felt infinite contentment. Things may have been shaky all around them, the world was ripping apart at the seams, but right here in this bed everything was perfect. In a few hours they would have to decide how to proceed against Moira and the war looming on the horizon but for now, the pair of them slept unperturbed.


	12. Chapter 12

Sara had been enjoying a quick nap when Oliver came bursting into their bedroom looking pale and diaphoretic. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she wrapped him in her warm embrace and held him until the shaking stopped. Instinctively, she knew that he needed time to digest the horror of whatever happened. She waited patiently, gingerly smoothing his hair to comfort and calm him the best she could. Pressing a soft kiss to his temple, she cradled him against her body until finally he spoke.

"It was Moira…" Oliver's voice was barely above a whisper as he met her gaze. "My own mother tried to kill Felicity and my child." He swallowed hard, "If it was my child, I mean. She didn't even care to find out, Sara! She is desperate and depraved enough to kill an innocent baby just to keep me under her thumb!" He sighed heavily, "I can't let her get away with this."

Shock coursed through Sara as she stared, horrified. "I knew that your mother was a little unhinged but holy shit." Hugging him tighter, she was at a loss. "So what are you going to do?"

"We have to put her down." His gaze hardened, "I don't see how I have any choice."

"Didn't we just have this conversation with your psycho ex-girlfriend?" She replied hotly, "You said it yourself, killing her is not going to make anything better."

"It's not about feeling better, Sara; it's about protecting the people I love!" He snapped. "What happens when she realizes that Felicity isn't actually carrying my baby? Assuming that is even matters at this point and she leaves Felicity alone, she would only lose interest for a little while. That is until  _we_  end up engaged and it's  _you_  expecting my baby! Who knows what she'd do to you, Sara! I can't trust her and I won't take the risk…"

Sara swallowed hard, "Whoa." Dragging her fingers through her hair, she couldn't tear her gaze from his. "Not to get off point here but you see us getting married and having kids?" Given that he'd been calling her sister's name in his sleep, she had been preparing herself for the worst. She wasn't the type to live under a rock, blind to the truth at hand—she'd leave that to Laurel.

Oliver cursed softly, slipping off the bed as he paced the length of the floor. "Sara…" He sighed, "You're the first person I've ever been completely honest with. You know firsthand what happened on the island. You knew me before, you know me now, and you're still here despite everything. You know all my secrets. If I lost you, it'd be like losing myself."

Stunned, she sat at the edge of the bed with her hands resting at her sides. Her feelings for Oliver ran deep; she simply had no idea that he cared for her just as much. Maybe she should've gotten a hint when he tried to push her away. He wanted to protect her from himself, even if it meant that he'd suffer for it. She was simply too smart to let him and eventually he'd realized he needed her in his corner. Yes, Siding with Felicity and forcing him to accept Slade had put a major strain on them both. She was fairly sure it would be the end of them. Yet as she stood on the outside of the situation, an impartial observer in her own life, she realized their discord had eventually pulled them closer together. However, there was still an elephant lingering in the room, "So…what about Laurel?"

Confusion riddled his expression as he turned to face her. "What about her?"

"You've been calling her name at night, Oliver. And the thrashing in your sleep is worse than I've ever seen it. Your nightmares have been awful for weeks now…" Sighing, she shook her head, "I didn't want to bring it up but since we're having this conversation, I need to know." She was afraid of the answer but at the end of the day, she had to know. "Why, Ollie?"

Sagging visibly, he crossed his arms over his chest as the realization dawned. She had been privy to his deepest, darkest fears and he hadn't even known it. "You're right, I have been having nightmares. I find myself transported back to the island, back to the night that Ivo killed Shado. Except this time, it's you and Laurel. There's this dark hooded man holding the gun and he tells me that I need to make my decision now. I choose you. I always choose you and he kills Laurel right in front of us." His breath hitched in his throat, "Then I realize that I was the one holding the gun every time." He closed his eyes for one brief moment before he moved toward her, "Laurel was my first love and I guess there's a part of me that will always know that. I loved Shado too, in my own way. But I chose you, Sara. Even in my dreams it has to be you. It always will be."

Sara could easily see how that would perturb him. She would be just as horrified if her dreams contained her trying to kill someone she loved. Despite their vast differences and sisterly rivalry, Sara did love Laurel and she'd nearly given her life for her. She couldn't imagine how badly Oliver would feel if it had been Laurel on that island who died instead of Shado. Reaching for him again, she pulled him into her arms. "I'm so glad to hear you say that," Planting a kiss on him that curled her toes, she couldn't stop smiling. "You know you can talk to me about anything, Ollie. I'm always going to be here for you…"

Resting his head against hers, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I have to decide what to do about my mother," He let out a rumbling sigh, "I can't believe Slade didn't kill her right then and there. She offered him a million dollars to kill Felicity and the baby. Honestly, I almost wish he did kill her. Then I could focus on being angry at Slade and not have to deal with any of this." Staring up at the ceiling, Oliver felt lost. The only consolation was Sara remained his port, keeping him anchored as the storm raged around them. "Felicity thinks that we should exile her, send her far away where she can't hurt anyone. I think she's underestimating my mother."

"Well, someone's got to be the voice of reason," Sara replied. "Maybe she's is on to something. We would need to make sure that Moira doesn't have the resources to exact revenge. She's got friends in high places." Tapping her fingers against his chest, she pondered the course of action, "Maybe we should talk this over with Slade and Dig. Maybe even call some old friends? I'm sure Anatoli would be a valuable asset in a situation like this."

"I burned that bridge." Oliver sighed, "The Bratva and I did not part on good terms. Leonev was killed for the information he gave me on Slade."

Sara shrugged, "If you talk to Anatoli and explain everything, he will understand. Those lackeys in Starling City mean nothing to him. You're the prodigal son. He loves you like his own." She smiled soothingly, "If you don't want to talk to him then that's fine but don't close yourself off to the possibility."

Nodding, Oliver glanced over at the clock. "You're right." Letting out a soft breath, he sat up, "As much as I'd like to lay here for the rest of the afternoon, the longer we wait, the more time my mother is going to have to come up with a strategy. She's tipped off now about what Slade is capable of and she won't sit still for long." Grabbing his phone, he shoved it into his pocket.

Sara quickly began to dress. She could sense Oliver's suprise, "What? Did you think I was going to let you deal with this all alone? I'm coming. We're going to assemble the team and figure out what to do about this  _together_." Grabbing her jacket, she stole one last kiss, "Now come on, we need to get to the Arrowcave now." She headed toward Felicity and Slade's room but thought better of it, sending Felicity a quick text to have the pair meet them downstairs. She just was dead sure that she would never be able to un-see whatever shenanigans Felicity and Slade were inevitably engaged in.

Oliver felt a sense of comfort wash over him. Knowing that Sara supported him through thick or thin was more than he deserved and everything he'd ever wanted. Heading downstairs, he found Slade and Felicity convened and waiting on him, "Come on, we have work to do."

Piling into the town car, they were at Verdant within a few minutes. Walking past Thea, straight downstairs, Dig and Roy joined the group a few minutes later. Grabbing his bow from the display case, he laid it down against the table in a metaphorical declaration of war. "New information has come to light about who threatened the life of Felicity's child. My mother, Moira Queen, is behind the attacks." He quickly brought Roy and Dig up to speed, watching their sickened expressions as they took in the news. "This needs to be dealt with immediately, before my mother tries something else."

"I said it this morning and I'm saying it again, we  _cannot_  kill her." Felicity settled down in her desk chair, her hands cradling her rounded belly. "Right and wrong aside, she's a very wealthy woman and a mayoral candidate. We cannot just make her disappear. It would raise too much suspicion."

Slade sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it, Felicity is right." He ignored the glare she shot in his direction, "Exile is the only option." Standing at her side, he let out a shaky breath, "We also should make it clear that this is my child so she doesn't continue to make attempts from afar."

"How exactly do you intend on doing that?" Sara replied, "It's not like we can get an ultrasound picture of the baby wearing a tiny eye patch. Results can be tampered with, especially when you're Oliver Queen. Moira won't believe it unless there's undeniable proof. I just don't think we'll be able to convince her and we shouldn't waste our time trying."

Felicity laughed despite the gravity of the situation, "I don't care what Moira believes. It's not any of her business who this child belongs to or who I share my bed with." She replied, "And that is exactly what I'm going to tell her when I see her."

Chaos erupted. "No way!" Oliver cried. "Over my dead body!" That one came from Dig. Slade shook his head so violently his entire body swayed with it, "It's not happening, Felicity. She's made her intentions clear. We're not going to hand you over to her!"

"Oh? And how exactly do you intend to flush her out?" Felicity replied hotly, "Do you think she's sitting around waiting for Slade to come back and finish what he started? As much as you might like to believe it, Moira is not a stupid woman. She knows what she's doing. I'm sure she's so far underground by now it's going to take nothing short of a miracle to find her."

"She can't hide forever," Slade replied, his voice rising above the arguments between Oliver, Dig and Roy. "This candidacy will force her into the open."

While the boys talked over each other, Sara stepped in. "Moira Queen is not going to take this lying down. I wouldn't be surprised if she had several backup plans waiting in the wings. Felicity isn't safe until we confront her once and for all." Stepping in between Slade and Oliver to quell the inevitable fight brewing, she frowned. "So that's what we do. We need a plan and multiple backup plans. We have to prepare ourselves for anything. It's going to take more than luck to take this Queen down."

Slade settled down in a chair, gingerly tugging Felicity into the seat beside him. He worried about her working herself up too much; his top priority was to protect her at any cost. "First things first, we need someplace to send her once we've captured her." He glanced between Oliver and Sara, "Lian Yu is mostly deserted since you went back, Oliver. No one would dare help her knowing that you could come back and finish the job."

Sara shuddered at the very name of the island. "Come on, Slade, Moira wouldn't last a week. The point isn't to prolong her death, it's to neutralize her." Licking her lips, she plopped down backwards in a chair facing them. This could take a while. "I mentioned contacting Anatoli Knyazev and seeing if perhaps he has contacts in Russia that could keep her contained. There's got to be some Mafioso looking to make a name for himself. It just might be crazy enough to work."

"That's not a bad idea. There are plenty of places to keep someone locked up there." Dig replied, though he could sense that Oliver wasn't happy about it.

While everyone talked around him, Oliver found himself tuning out the rabble. Roy kept mentioning how losing Moira would affect Thea, that hadn't been a consideration until now. Anyway they sliced it, there were big changes coming to his life and in Starling City. "You're right, you're  _all_  right…" He said finally, "I'm going to place a call and see what Anatoli can do to help." Deep down, he already knew what the answer was. The Bratva leader owed Oliver his life and his livelihood; if not for the him, they'd likely have died on that ship. There would be no empire for Anatoli to run if he hadn't gained safe passage home. He stepped away, taking a few minutes to breathe before he dialed.

Felicity waited until Oliver was out of earshot before speaking up again. "We can't put this much pressure on him." Her hand rested on Slade's arm, "There was to be some way we can do this without forcing Oliver to choose between his mother and his vigilante family. I wish there was another way."

"Moira crossed a line, Felicity," Sara replied softly, "And that's not the only sin she's committed. Everything with Malcolm Merlyn, the earthquake in the glades, you're not convicting an innocent woman. Exile isn't the worst punishment either. She'll have the chance to start over. Maybe she'll find happiness elsewhere." Or maybe she'd grow embittered until it consumed her. Either way, the denizens of Starling City would be safer.

Slade gently covered her hand with his, comforting her as best he could. Seeing her so consumed by the drama set his teeth on edge. He loved her and their child deeply, so much so that he was aligning himself with those people he considered his enemies. He'd happily do it for the rest of his life if that's what she wanted. It was a small price to pay for her heart. "Not everyone can be redeemed, love. There are some people who need to be contained for their own good…" He wondered, fleetingly, how many people had said that about him. Thankfully, Oliver walked back into their midst a moment later looking aggravated.

"What'd Anatoli say?" Sara immediately asked.

"He's willing to help us with our Moira situation if I do something in return…" Oliver hesitated a moment. "I have to hand Slade over."

"Guess the man's still a bit peeved about how we parted ways then?" Slade chuckled, folding his arms over his broad chest.

Felicity scoffed, "That's not funny." She frowned deeply as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself, "What did you say, Oliver?" Her pulse beat harder against her throat. Oliver and Slade had been teetering on the edge of civility lately but that didn't make them bosom buddies. Given the chance, she knew that Oliver would want Slade gone. She also knew that Slade would give his life up in a heartbeat for her and this child. It was a no-win situation.

"I told him I needed to discuss it with my team." Oliver shrugged, "What was I supposed to say?"

"How about hell no?" Felicity fired back. Her ire was short lived when Slade stood up again. He placed a hand on her shoulder, silencing her with one touch. Peering up at him, she gnawed on her bottom lip. "Slade, you can't just hand yourself over. I won't let you!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, love." Slade replied soothingly, "It's a start. Set up a meeting, bring Anatoli here and we can work this out like gentlemen. In the meantime, we go on the offense and we keep Felicity safe. First things first, we need to get her out of that house. If Moira has unrestricted access anywhere, it's her own home." He suddenly had a look of pure, unadulterated excitement, "Which is why I've secured a safe house. I had always intended it to be a home for my family and I believe it will serve its purpose well." He pressed a kiss to Felicity's cheek. "I believe you are familiar with the old Merlyn Mansion?"

Felicity's heart leapt, "You didn't!" She laughed happily, "Slade…" She threw her arms around him. "I don't know how you managed it." Kissing him gently, happy tears pricked in the corners of her eyes. In that moment, she was truly happy despite the general misery of today's events.

Slade laughed as he tugged her close, "It'll always be home, love. You made it so." It took a lot of greased palms and dirty probate judges to get it done but eventually his name was on the deed. It was a large home but he had no doubt that they'd grow into it eventually. "I'll have my security team rehired, once they've been properly vetted."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "I feel like I missed something." Sara quieted him with gentle kiss, smiling to herself. "Let them have this one, Ollie." She smirked before stepping closer to Felicity. "And we'll all take shifts so you don't get too bored looking at Slade all day. It'll give him a chance to run out and get your cravings. After all, it's a solid hour's drive to Big Belly Burger in Gotham. The one in Adam Heights is total crap." She teased.

The mood lightened instantly. Felicity laughed and Slade begrudgingly smiled; it was the best that they could hope for given how dire a situation they found themselves in. "We're agreed then? Our priority is to protect Felicity. We set a plan in motion to keep constant surveillance on Moira and set up the meeting with Anatoli." Sara peered between them all, "All in favor?"

The consensus was clear. They were all agreed on the course of action. Many of the variables were still unknown but the picture was becoming clearer. They had five and a half months until Felicity gave birth and only three months until the mayoral elections took place. There was absolutely no time to waste and zero margin for error.

The rest of the afternoon was spent strategizing, working out every angle. The meeting with Anatoli was set for next week. Everyone had their job to do. Dig would play both sides of the aisle, Roy—as usual—got Thea duty, and Felicity would work up some specs and create undetectable bugs to plant. Moira was still running for mayor and public appearances were critical; it was a perfect opportunity to hide in plain sight and gather intel. That left Sara, Oliver and Slade on reconnaissance and vigilantism. It would mean putting aside their differences and teaming up for good. It didn't quite seem possible but in this case, the risk of destruction outweighed the benefit of an alliance. Needless to say, no one slept that night. The new morning dawned on a fearsome group the likes of which had never seen before. One thing was for sure, life in Starling City would never be the same.


	13. Chapter 13

"Security just called from the tower. They said there's someone here to see you." Felicity stepped into the living room of the Merlyn Manor. Living in a real home that she now shared with the man she deeply loved was surreal. It was more than a little odd to be the lady of this house. She cleared her throat, "They have him detained." Settling down beside him on the couch, she rested her hand against his thickly muscled arm.

Setting the newspaper aside, Slade stared hard at her. "Who is it, love?" Kissing her gently, he stood up. Reaching for his broadsword, which he kept at the ready, he was a little surprised when she grasped it before he had a chance to unsheathe it. His expression tightened as he stepped into the foyer to speak with the guard. "Bring him in then." He settled back in his chair as the security detail he'd hired, in full mask, descended on the house. Felicity stood behind Slade, her hands resting on his shoulder. Instinctively, his hand covered hers in a display of affection and pride.

The young man stepped into the living room, dripping wet from the torrential rain that had been plaguing Starling City for days now. His black jeans were covered in mud; dark hair hung down and obscured his eyes and his posture was hunched. It was clear that he was chilled to the bone by the way he shivered even despite the warmth o the room.

Before she even thought about it, Slade grasped Felicity's wrist just a bit tighter. "Don't you dare." She was a bleeding heart and he wouldn't allow her to get too near to a stranger who was likely there to kill her. He closed the distance between himself and the young man. "What's your business here?" It had been three days since they put their plan in motion and absolutely nothing had been heard from Moira Queen. She was a sly one and he didn't put it past her not to use a child as bait. "Come on, boy, why have you come here?"

Slade may have thought that he had the final say but that was definitely not the case. Felicity angrily stalked out of the room but she wasn't gone long. She grabbed a towel and ignored Slade as she gingerly placed the towel over the boy's back. "Come on, sit down. I'm going to make some tea." She rested a hand on Slade's chest as he advanced, putting herself between him and their guest. "Slade Wilson, your squad of security goons ran the full gamut before he walked in here! If you're so worried, I'll run a background check on him while I'm in the kitchen." She turned to the waterlogged vagabond dripping on their couch, "What's your name?"

Looking up at her finally, he licked his lips, "Joseph Wilson."

Slade nearly fell over, "Joseph?" Dropping to his knees in front of the boy, he gingerly grasped his face, "My son." His heart thundered in his chest. "How? How did you even know I was alive?" Quickly, he stood and began barking orders in every direction. Felicity brought in some tea, he sent a guard to gather some clean, dry clothes. "You must have travelled a long way to get here."

Joseph stared up at Slade in disbelief, he was still half frozen and in shock. He sipped the tea that the woman he'd heard called Felicity had given him though he'd sniffed it a few times just to make sure it was okay. It was only after the warmth of his beverage began to sink in that he began to thaw. Assessing the house in which his father lived and the woman at his side, he found his hands tightening around the mug. "So this is where you've been?" He said finally, his voice was scratchy from disuse; he had to cough to clear it a few times, "In your mansion with your new family?" He frowned, "We thought you were dead. We had a funeral!"

"For all intents and purposes I am dead, Joseph." Slade's vision blurred as he was momentarily transported back to that day before he left for the mission. Joseph was hardly out of diapers. That morning he'd crawled into bed between him and Adaline after feigning a bad dream. He'd fallen asleep against Slade's broad chest. Slade hadn't slept a wink that night but he reveled in the last perfect moments with his family. Before he'd left, he gingerly tucked Joseph into bed and quietly snuck around to say his goodbye to Adeline. When he kissed her in the murky light of dawn, he'd knew full well that he'd never return there. Slade swallowed hard s he wrenched himself from the memory, "I'm not the father you remember."

"I barely remember you at all." Scoffing, Joseph turned away, "I just had to come see for myself if it was true." Setting his tea down, he threw the towel off. He turned his eyes to Felicity, "I don't understand any of this. You're having Oliver Queen's kid but you're shacked up with my father? What the hell kind of home wrecker are you?"

"JOSEPH!" Slade bellowed, his anger rising steadily until there was practically steam blowing out his ears.

"Slade, it's okay." Felicity didn't take it to heart. She'd read a lot worse in the tabloids lately anyhow. Slade's son was confused and as far as she was concerned, he had a right to be. "Joseph, there's a lot you don't understand. We want to tell you but maybe you'd like a hot shower and something to eat first? You're soaked through. I don't want you catching cold."

"You are  _not_  my mother." Joseph snapped irritably, he stood up but the exhaustion was just too much. He swayed slightly, finding himself suddenly resting in his father's arms. " _Don't_." There wasn't as much piss and vinegar in his tone this time. Pushing Slade off, he headed toward the stairs as if he owned the place. "I'll shower and get changed but not because either of you told me to." He muttered, "After that? I'm out of here."

Felicity wrapped her arms around her belly tightly. Her heart ached as she watched Joseph flounder up the stairs and to the bedroom that she designated for him. She could see how deeply Slade was wounded. Slipping to his side again, she grasped his hand, "Are you okay?"

Slade dragged a hand over his face before falling into his chair again. Felicity gingerly sat on his knee, his hand immediately covering the swell of her belly. The only comfort he had was knowing that she loved him. "It's been so long since I've seen him, he's practically grown. He'll be eighteen this year…hell, his birthday just passed, he IS eighteen." He closed his eyes, "I can't believe this!"

"This has Moira written all over it." She licked her lips, "She's going to go after him to hurt you, Slade. We have to protect him no matter what it takes. He's your son."

"I know he's my son, damn it! I just never thought I'd see him again…" His expression softened as he peered into her eyes once more. "Are  _you_  alright? I know this can't be easy having my son come here and start in on you like that. Teenagers, what can I say?"

Kissing him tenderly, she snuggled at his side, "I always knew you had another life before you met me, Slade. The night we met you told me you had a son. It didn't bother me then and it doesn't bother me now. Our son or daughter will have an older brother, I think that's wonderful. I always wanted siblings myself. I think this could be a blessing in disguise."

Holding her closer, he sighed contentedly. Any other woman would have likely run screaming out the door by this time. He respected the hell out of Felicity for the sheer volume of crazy that she dealt with on a daily basis. "I went back, you know, to check in on them after I got off the island." He'd mentioned it once but he'd never told another living soul the full story, "Joseph was twelve. He was playing catch in the yard with his stepdad and they were joking and laughing. Adeline was weeding a flowerbed. It was all very domestic. He looked happy. I didn't want to ruin them with everything I'd become…"

"You're not the same man you were, Slade. And you're not the same guy who left on that mission when he was a toddler. Once he gets to know you, I have faith that you two can work this out." At least, she hoped he did. "What about your wife?" She bit her lip, "Aren't you still technically married?"

"I'm a ghost, Felicity. They had me declared dead, there's an empty grave in Australia with my name on it. I'm not looking to go delving into the past. If he decides Adeline needs to know, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He smirked, "But you're the only woman I love. The only woman I want to be married to and have a family with. Don't ever forget that."

Finally, she felt at peace. Joseph's presence wasn't going to change how she felt about Slade. While he continued to mull over his thoughts, she decided to keep herself busy. She headed into the kitchen to decide what to make for dinner for their guest. Slade headed back to the tower to check in with security. She found herself alone with Joseph when he came back downstairs and stood, unsure of whether he should sit or stand. She smiled warmly as she closed the distance between them, "I don't think I properly introduced myself. I'm Felicity Smoak and I'm your dad's—"

"I know who you are." Joseph replied coldly, he grabbed the decanter that was poised on the dining room table. He helped himself to a hearty snifter of brandy. Taking a long swig, he drained the glass in its entirety before pouring himself another. "What I don't understand is why you're here. You're pretty." He took another long swallow of the amber liquid, "And you seem nice enough."

"Thanks, I guess," Felicity replied, shrugging. "I love your dad. It might not make sense because of, well, the age difference thing…" And the whole 'psycho killer turned semi-vigilante' aspect, "We're very happy." She hesitated a moment, if only because it wasn't exactly her place but he deserved to know "I'm having his baby," She blurted.

Flopping down in a chair, he unapologetically put his bare feet up on the dining room table. "I thought that was Oliver Queen's baby? You two seemed pretty cozy. There's no misinterpreting what I saw, you're even still wearing that Queen guy's ring. So, why should I believe that you're not just some two-timing hussy?"

Clearing her throat, she settled down across from him. "Someone tried to poison me and kill our baby." She said softly, "Turns out, it was Oliver Queen's mother. It was only by playing along that I've managed to stay protected all this time." Her hand covered her belly instinctively. "I know it may seem strange but it's what I had to do. I'd do anything to keep this kid safe, even if it means ruffling a few feathers."

Joseph's expression softened infinitesimally. He assessed her for a moment and then dragged his feet off the table, brushing away the streak it left with his shirt. Leaning against his elbows, he sighed, "Look lady, my dad disappeared when I was a kid." He averted his eyes again, "I deserve to know who my real father is."

"I agree with you," Felicity nodded, "I'm not going to stand in your way. I'd like to get to know you too, Joseph."

He didn't immediately respond. Finding his father alive and well here in Starling City was quite enough for one night. Slade walked back into the room and that demanded his attention immediately. He stared into an identical pair of dark brown eyes, unwavering and unwilling to look away first. Slade stalked to the head of the table and grabbed his own tumbler of booze. In very much the same fashion as his son, he downed a whole glass of the potent elixir.

Felicity knew when she wasn't needed. "I'm going to give you boys some room to talk. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Gingerly, she kissed Slade's cheek, lingering a moment as he peered at her. "I love you," She whispered softly before disappearing behind the swinging door.

Once she was gone, Slade focused his full attention on Joseph. Before he spoke again, he refilled both their glasses. He definitely needed a hearty dose of liquid courage for the discussion he was about to have. "I'm sure you have questions. I'll answer anything I can honestly." Leaning back in his chair, his glass rested on the arm of the chair.

"Where were you?" The younger man huffed, "Did you ever intend to come back?"

"My plane crashed on an island in the North China Sea called Lian Yu." His expression tightened, "I was imprisoned there for years. At the time, it was controlled by radical militants. There was no way out." To this day, his soul still remained on that island. He had become a monster there, rabid, violent and out of control. "Being there…it wasn't pleasant." He swallowed hard. "When I returned stateside, I wanted closure. I needed to make sure you were okay. You seemed happy, Joseph. I didn't want to throw your life into chaos." His fist tightened, "Don't tell me that you've suffered torture and torment." He'd never forgive himself.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Joseph shook his head, "It was fine. I had mom and my stepdad was alright. He treated mom well and he made an effort with me." But that man wasn't his biological father. He hadn't realized how deeply it cut until he'd caught wind that his Slade was alive. "What happened to your eye?"

Chuckling despite himself, Slade licked his lips. "Got an arrow shot through it by a self-righteous prick named Oliver Queen." He took another long swallow from his glass, swirling the remaining liquid inside. "You see, on Lian Yu I was exposed to a serum that changed me…"

"Changed you how?" Joseph leaned in, intrigued.

"It's called Mirakuru , it made me stronger beyond your wildest imagination. I'll have to show you later. If I break another piece of furniture in this house Felicity will have my arse." He peered behind him, hoping that she hadn't heard that. When they'd first moved in, he'd taken out a couple of side tables and they'd broken the guest room bed—though he maintained that it was Felicity's fault since she chose to wear that saucy set of underwear. Needless to say, he was being a bit more careful these days. "Beyond the physical strength, it allowed me to heal more rapidly and increased my endurance. But there are some other side effects, very unpleasant ones." His extremely short temper, for example. "It made me a little unstable emotionally, so I've been told."

He drummed his fingers on the table, "So what about your girlfriend then? She's fine with you being off your rocker?" He stared Slade down hard. "Aren't you afraid you're going to hurt her?"

Slade dragged a hand through his dark hair, exhaling sharply. "That's complicated." Clamming up, he felt the emotion searing through his gut. They'd shared enough for one night, he needed a break. "I should see how Felicity's managing with dinner." He abruptly stood. The man sitting across from him was practically a stranger. Even though they shared blood, his love life wasn't something he wanted to discuss with his child. Stepping into the kitchen, he pushed the door open. "You need any help, love?"

"Nope," Felicity smiled, kissing him gently as she stirred the pasta around. "I hope you're in the mood for spaghetti and meatballs." Stirring up the jarred sauce she'd doctored up with some spices and veggies, she grabbed some plates. "I called Sara and Oliver, they're going to join us for dinner. Anatoli's coming in tonight and he wants to meet right away." She licked her lips before turning her back again. Forcing herself to focus on the task at hand, she avoided Slade's gaze.

"What wrong, love?" He rested his hand at her waist. He could tell by now when something was bothering her. She got pensive, edgy, and she gnawed the bottom of her lip. Right now, she had all three going on which meant that whatever she had to tell him, it was big.

He knew her so well it surprised her at times. "Oliver ran a full background check on Joseph. It seems over the last few years he's gotten himself into quite a bit of trouble. Up until a week ago, he was serving time in a maximum security prison outside of Brisbane." Slade was already on the move and she scoffed, "Slade, don't go jumping to conclusions before you've heard his side!"

"You just told me in no uncertain terms that my son was hired to kill you and our child!" He bellowed, "I believe I've heard every argument I need to!" When he slammed back through the kitchen, ripping the door off the hinges and hurling it into the pantry, he was vastly relieved to see Oliver standing there in full regalia, arrow to Joseph's head. Sara was on the other side, stood at the ready.

Felicity huffed, rolling her eyes skyward, "Not ANOTHER door!" Dinner was going to get cold anyway; she cut her losses and turned off the stove and the oven. The pasta water wasn't quite boiling yet but the tensions in the dining room surely were. "So… we  _all_  had to go full vigilante for this?"

Joseph's hands were raised at his chest, looking between the three people threatening him bodily. His face was molded into a mask of anger, in that moment he'd never looked more like his father. He let out a cold laugh, "I get it. I'm surrounded." Sara moved behind Joseph, patting him down, taking a four inch dagger from a sheath strapped to his ankle. He must have had it snuck it past Slade's security somehow. "I've got a surprise for you up a bit higher, love, go ahead and feel me up real good." He chuckled throatily.

Sara rolled her eyes, prodding him toward the table, "That's enough." She replied, pocketing the dagger so he knew it was hers now, "Nice piece, kid."

"Hey, that's mine—" Joseph snapped but was quickly cut off by Sara pushing him right down into his seat.

Slade sat directly across from his son, looking murderous. "Who sent you here? Moira?" He frowned, "You may be my son, but any threat against Felicity will not be taken lightly. Sara here's an expert with weapons of all kinds; I won't hesitate to let her knock you around a bit."

"Kinky…" Joseph replied, smirking over at Sara. Finally, after several moments of tense silence, he shook his head. Folding his arms over his chest, he stared Slade down, "You don't scare me, you know." Leaning in, he smirked, "Make it worth my while and I'll tell you anything you want. I wasn't paid to lie. I bartered for my freedom."

Slade nodded his acquiescence. He folded his arms over his chest as he assessed for any change in behavior that would indicate he was lying. So far, he wasn't detecting anything. Perhaps Moira had an ally doing her dirty work. They needed to get to the bottom of this now. "You were in prison, then?"

"Consecutive life sentences for arson and murder. Guess that means once I'm good and dead, my ghost has to serve the rest of its term," He shrugged like it didn't matter but his face belied a deep sense of shame. "I set a building on fire by accident when some equipment I was working on shorted out. Turns out there were some homeless men sleeping in there…" He rested his palms flat on the table. He hadn't belonged there amongst Australia's most violent criminals and yet that's where he found himself. He'd have done anything to get out of there…

Head in hands, Slade's heart twisted and plummeted into his stomach. He'd failed his son. He had carefully weighed all his options after returning from Lian Yu and run every scenario. This was the outcome he'd feared the most; if Joseph was exposed to a man sopped in Mirakuru, violent and dangerous without recourse then he'd be doomed to follow in his father's footsteps. Yet his son has still fallen into the trap. Is this what his child with Felicity would become? Was it programmed into his DNA to fall into darkness? Felicity moved closer to Slade to try and comfort him but he did not want to be soothed.

Oliver gave Felicity the head tilt, gingerly touching her arm as he pulled her out of the line of fire. He'd changed into a suit and tie, preparing himself for what was to come. "Felicity, let's take a ride." Thankfully, she went without an argument, though he could see how badly she felt that she couldn't help Slade.

Sara gave Oliver the nod, glad that he was stepping in. She loved Oliver deeply but there was no way he should be involved in interrogating Slade's son. Tensions were running high and nobody wanted blood spilled tonight. "Joseph, we need to know why you're here and how you got out of that prison." She replied, "What kind of deal did you cut with Moira?"

"Honestly, love, I've never heard of anyone by that name." He shrugged. "I dealt with a man …rough looking guy, definitely not someone you want to cross. He said if he got me out that I was to come here to Starling City." He shrugged, "When I found out the father I thought was dead was shacked up here with his little mistress, I figured that had something to do with why he wanted me in town."

Slade exhaled sharply, "Did he give you a name? Alias? Anything?"

Joseph shook his head, "I heard someone call him 'The Beast' once. I didn't really get it; he's not a big guy. He walks with a little bit of a limp or something." He shrugged, "But he's got massive power. Twenty minutes with him, then I strode right out the front of that prison and I didn't look back."

Sara's eyes met Slade's…there was a moment when they shared their thoughts wordlessly. "That's it? You just walked out? He didn't give you anything to carry into the country or any instructions on what to do when you got here?"

"Nope, nothing…" He replied.

The mystery continued to baffle Slade and Sara as they continued to ask Joseph any possible question they could think of. Felicity was hacking remotely but even then, they were hitting a wall. Joseph had passed customs with flying colors. He didn't have any luggage and his carryon bag had contained little more than a few toiletries and articles of clothing. The prison records were sealed—for approximately ten minutes—but Felicity cracked them wide open. The visitor logs revealed nothing out of the ordinary. Whoever this man was, he hid himself very well.

Oliver parked his car at the side of the airstrip, watching Felicity work her magic. He could sense that she was getting annoyed as lead after lead turned up nothing of value. "Hey…" His hand slid over hers, "Take a break, you look like your head is about to explode."

"I need to figure this out. Something isn't right here," Felicity sighed. Looking over at him, she could sense his concern. "Come on, don't tell me that you're about to put on the kid gloves. I thought I could at least count on  _you_  to treat me normally." She and Oliver had gone head to head more times than she could count. She wasn't afraid to tell him when he was being a dick and he could dish it out with the best of them. At the end of the day, it made their friendship stronger that they could be so honest.

"You're too close to this, Felicity." He frowned, "I don't want you to be consumed by Slade." Sighing, he shook his head, "Sometimes I wish that I had never gotten you involved in all this."

Pausing from her work a moment, she shifted to face him, "That's the stupidest thing you've ever said and there have been some real gems, Ollie! What if it were Sara in this situation? Would you just sit back and do nothing?"

Cursing under his breath, he focused his attention on the rivulets of rain sluicing down the windshield. "It's not the same thing…" He replied.

"The hell it isn't," Felicity cut in, "I love Slade. I know that bothers you because you think I'm some kind of sweet little saint. Don't let the hair fool you, I'm not an angel." She frowned, "Did Slade tell you that I was the one who seduced him?" She didn't let him interrupt, "It's true. When he abducted me, he brought me to Merlyn Manor and I knew that there was just something about him. My body responded to him instantly the moment he touched me…"

"Felicity, I don't want to hear this!" Oliver snapped.

"No! It's time. We need to settle this once and for all." She sighed heavily, "You seem to think that I'm going to wake up one morning as the girl you met two years ago. I've done a great job putting up a front but the truth is, I've never been entirely okay. I'm strange, Oliver." She smirked, "Don't act like you didn't notice. I ramble, I'm sarcastic, and I have a problem with double entendres. Just look at the company I keep." She smiled gently, "Slade is the first person I've ever met who makes me feel like I'm normal." Out of habit, her hand rested gently against her rounded belly. "He makes me happy…"

Leaning his head back against the seat, he sighed, " _Why_  him, Felicity? You could have your pick of any man in Starling City."

"The heart wants what the heart wants." She suddenly laughed, "I know that was  _so_  cheesy but its how I feel. Yes, it may have started out all about the sex. And the sex is—"

"FELICITY!"

Nudging him playfully, she got the hint and skipped to the conclusion. "What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to worry about me anymore." Gently, she dislodged the heirloom engagement ring from her finger and placed it into his hand. "I've been meaning to give this back to you. I think there's someone much more suited to wear it."

"I'm never going to stop worrying about you, Felicity. You'll always be my girl Wednesday. And for right now, you need to keep this on…" After sliding the ring back onto her finger, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders,"Just for a little longer."

Resting her head against his shoulder, she peered out into the darkness. They had one quiet moment of relaxation and reflection. Not that it lasted very long, within a few minutes the hum of an engine reached her ears. "Oh! With everything going on, I almost forgot that Anatoli is coming in tonight." She sat up, watching as the plane circled for several minutes before easing to a halt just a little ways out. The realizations dawned on her as she bit her lip. "We need to find a way to stall him."

Oliver chuckled as he straightened his tie, "Why do you think I brought you, Felicity?" He smirked, "Just follow my lead and everything will be fine." Grabbing his umbrella and wrapping his coat around her shoulders, they stepped out into the night air. Walking deliberately toward the plane, his hand rested on the small of her back as they set out to meet their fate.


	14. Chapter 14

"It's good to see you, my boy!" Anatoli grasped Oliver's hand before he pulled him in for a tight hug. "Second time in a year, life is very good…" His face radiated with pride as he turned to Felicity next, "Hello! Ah,  _dorogaya,_  you're even more beautiful than I remember." He clasped Oliver on the back, "You sly devil!" He scoffed, "Just this once I forgive you for making me find out from the tabloids that you're expanding your family." Walking with them toward the car, he waggled one finger before turning and barking orders at the two gigantic bodyguards stepping off the plane with several valises in tow.

Oliver kept his arm around Felicity. Anatoli was a vortex, a force of nature that man feared and respected. Yet Oliver knew Anatoli was a man of honor; there was no possible scenario in which he'd harm a woman, let alone one who was pregnant. "I've secured us a reservation at a very exclusive restaurant. You haven't lived until you've tried their calamari." He put on his most charming smile, "Only the best for you,  _paren'_."

Turning coolly, he shook his head. "No, no, there are rules to be followed. Business first," Anatoli replied without missing a single beat. "Once I have Slade Wilson in chains, then we can celebrate." He clasped his hands. "Let us go, then! The night grows stale."

Felicity cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably. Time was not on their side and with Joseph's presence, they needed of it they could get. She had no choice; she had to play the preggo card. Rubbing her belly gently, she accentuated the growth that had occurred here. "We haven't eaten yet. Surely you can break the rules just this once?" At first she thought he might deny her, after all she was simply an outsider. The mood shifted immediately as he capitulated without another word of discussion. His bags were sent on to the suite he'd rented and Anatoli graciously opened the door for her and she slid in. Shooting Oliver a sly smile, she said a silent prayer that she'd given Slade and Sara to finish what they'd started.

On the other side of Starling City, Sara tossed a dish in front of Joseph, "Eat." She plopped down next to him, watching him staring down at the messy assortment of food she'd managed to salvage from earlier. "It's not poisoned." She grabbed a fork and speared a noodle, taking a bite. "Okay the pasta is a little underdone but the meatballs are fine. Felicity's the cook, not me." She was in a hurry to get him fed and then move him to a safe house before Anatoli rolled in. Joseph was being an absolute terror and had refused to move one single inch until he was fed.

Joseph poked at the noodles, chuckling to himself. "Missed cooking day at woman training?" He sipped the water he'd been given and tried a meatball which was surprisingly good (considering that it was ice cold). While avoiding the pasta she'd mutilated, he mopped up some sauce with bread, hungrily eating whatever was edible. He couldn't remember the last time he had a semi-hot meal that hadn't come from a prison line. This meal might have been dismal but it wasn't the worst he'd ever had.

"You want me to catch, gut, and roast a pheasant? I would be happy to." She replied hotly, "But when I was first mate on the SS Shitstorm and then marooned on Lian Yu, they didn't have much pasta for me to cook. It's not in my skill set." Sara really wished that Slade was here right now to chastise his son. Instead, he was trying to find housing for the boy. "Just eat your damn food and be grateful."

Joseph dragged a hand through his dark hair, " _Touchy_." He pushed the dinner plate aside before tossing his napkin over the top. "So, you're another one of my dad's bunkmates from the island then?" He gazed at her appreciatively, "This place doesn't sound as bad as you people say. Hot girls, beaches, and adventure; what more could a man ask for?"

Sara counted to ten…then to twenty…it almost wasn't enough. "You're really looking for free dental work, aren't you? I'm this close to rearranging that pretty face of yours." Gritting her teeth, she stabbed him in the chest with her finger. "Your dad and I have an understanding. We're not friends and we were never  _bunkmates_. I understand where he's coming from because I was there too. It wasn't fun or exciting or sexy, it was hell on earth." Crossing her legs, she stared him down hard, "You got that?"

"Coming in loud and clear, love," He looked smug as he laced his finger behind his head. "Pretty face, eh? I knew you liked me." He had a grin a mile wide when Slade came thundering back into the room, glaring between him and Sara. Slade's timing saved Joseph's life, for sure. Just another minute and Sara would've permanently rendered him infertile or worse. "What's the good word?"

"I've found secure housing in Gotham where you can stay until we get you a permanent placement. We need to move now." He grabbed his keys and tossed them to Sara. "Take the van. My contact will meet you off highway twenty-six." She nodded and he gently clasped her shoulder. "Be careful and if anything goes wrong, I'll be there in five minutes flat." He turned to Joseph, "Get your things, you're going."

The younger man stood but made no further move. His arms were folded over his chest. "While that sounds like a blast, I'm not going to Gotham. That wasn't the deal I made." That was the only thing required of him, stay in Starling City. Besides, it's not like there was a lack of space for him. The house was enormous and he found the company infinitely preferable. "I've got to stay in Starling City and as it turns out my father's got quite the spread." He smirked, "I'd rather not be hunted down and killed in the street if it's all the same to you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why didn't you mention that before?" Sara scoffed, "The little shit can't leave!" She looked up at the clock, her nails digging into her palms. "We are running out of time. Felicity can only eat so slowly! Anatoli is going to figure out that we're stalling him if they don't move soon." She grabbed Joseph by the arm, "How do you like abandoned meatpacking plants?" She didn't wait for his response, "Well, we're going to find out!"

Slade was skating on the razor's edge of madness right now. His phone buzzed and his eyes slammed close for half a second as he drank in the words. Felicity and Oliver were on their way with Anatoli. "Sara…" He let out a rumbling sigh, "We're out of time." Gripping Joseph by the shoulder, he peered at him, "This isn't over. Go upstairs and stay up there no matter what you hear."

Joseph stared Slade down, malice laced his words. "Are you sending me to my room, papa?" When the unspoken answer was yes, he snorted, "What the hell am I going to hear anyway?" No one answered him. Before he was relegated to the upstairs like the evil stepchild he was, he shot out his flirtiest look, "Sure you don't want to join me, love?" He called to Sara.

"NOW!" Slade thundered. Muttering the entire way, Joseph traipsed up the stairs, leaving Sara and Slade fuming in his wake. Slade turned, disbelieving of Sara who was laughing behind her hand. "What exactly is so funny?" He was frustrated beyond belief. It wasn't just Joseph's attitude, though he was definitely trying to get on Slade's nerve, but everything about the way he operated. Still, he didn't want his son to get caught in the crossfire if anything happened with Anatoli. He'd lost his son once; he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"He doesn't remind you of anyone?" Sara picked up the dinner plate and brought it into the kitchen, dogging the much larger man. She was still smirking as he stood there, gaping at her with a blank stare. "No? Let me spell it out for you. That boy right there? That's Oliver Queen before the island." Laughing harder, she shook her head, "Karma is such a bitch."

There was a full minute where Slade just stood there trying to come up with an argument as to why she was dead wrong. It damned on him suddenly and terrifyingly that she was right. "Damn!"Joseph Wilson was Oliver Queen Light. Perhaps it was a punishment for his sins or maybe it was an opportunity to help the boy grow into a man that he could be proud of. Either way, he didn't have much time to dwell on it. The car pulled up a moment later and he was forced to choke down the bitterness rising in his throat.

A gust of wind blew through the foyer as the door slammed open. The Bratva leader stood between Oliver and Felicity with a grin on his face a mile wide. His gait was crooked as he strode into the house, drinking in the sight of the mansion Slade now owned. Humming softly to himself, it was like he was rooted in his own little world.

Felicity kept her eyes trained on Slade's as they met in the center of the floor. Collectively, they were holding their breaths. Every single person present was teetering on the edge, like explosives poised to blow at any moment. One false move and they would all be casualties of war.

Sara made her way to Slade's side, though something that he had never expected. Anatoli's expression twisted as he peered between them, the concern and confusion written all over. "This is something I never thought I would see." He raised an eyebrow, "You stand with him now,  _dotchka_? Have you fallen so far?"

Deciding that was a question best left for never, Sara threw her arms around him. "I've missed you, Anatoli." Kissing his cheek, she caught sight of Oliver giving her the signal. Everything was set up. "We'll have plenty of time for that later. Why don't we all sit down? You must be exhausted from your trip. Come and sit by me," She linked arms with him as they meandered their way into the dining room.

Drinks were passed out immediately. Booze was the only currency that meant anything to the collection of Lian Yu survivors. Tensions ran high as they took their seats at the table. Felicity was nestled between Slade and Oliver, which clearly made Anatoli uncomfortable. His fingers twitched as he sat beside Sara, a frown marred his bearded face. His feet were tapping under the table until finally he spoke, "You are ready to make a deal, yes?" He stared Slade down hard. "I take care of the problem with Moira."

"Then you take me to Russia in a million pieces, is that it?" Slade replied hotly, slamming his palm down on the table. "It's not going to happen."

"Slade," Felicity gently offered her comfort, her hand gently resting on top of his. She knew he was angry but her touch grounded him; he composed himself quickly. In truth, she felt greatly out of place in this. She didn't dare say a word as negotiations begun. After all, she was the only one here who hadn't been on that island and while she certainly had empathy, she didn't know the depth of what they'd suffered. The only reason that she'd even been invited to the table was that she was the only person who could get through to Slade if he started to lose control.

Anatoli laughed bitterly, "Is it not what you deserve for everything you have done?" He leaned in menacingly, "An eye for an eye, yes?"

Oliver knew what he had to do but that didn't mean he liked it. Helping protect Slade went against everything he stood for. Swallowing down the rest of the alcohol in his glass, he exhaled sharply. "My mother tried to kill this baby. I ended up drinking the poison instead and had Felicity not acted so quickly, I would be the one who died." He could see how angry that made the Bratva leader; he saw Oliver as the son he'd never had and anyone putting him in danger burned him to the core. "Then she tried to hire Slade to kill Felicity and the child, offering him a million dollars to complete the task. My mother's a desperate woman, Anatoli, and she won't stop there. We need to take action now."

Concern speared through him. "How are you sure he did not take the money!" Anatoli hollered, "He sits there now, ready to strike at any moment! He plays nice to get close and when you least expect-" He made a violent cutting motion and a sickening noise that could only be the sound of blood gurgling in a dying man's throat. He knew the sound well enough to replicate it perfectly.

"That would never happen!" Sara tried to soothe the Russian as best she could. He was distressed and it wasn't doing any of them any good. "Slade is on our side. He's—"

"You cannot be sure! You cannot trust this monster!" Anatoli talked over Sara, ignoring Oliver as he tried to calm them both down. Little by little, the noise rose to ear-shattering levels until the entire room was vibrating with violent negative energy. Glass shattered as the decanter was accidentally knocked off the table. Arguments flew this way and that as festering old wounds were ripped open and leached their poison into the air.

"STOP!" Felicity cried, "Everyone stop, please!" She'd been silent long enough. But It was no use. Once she stood up, it had broken the unspoken agreement that everyone needed to remain in their seats. Chaos erupted. She wasn't even sure who was yelling at whom now. Head spinning, she felt someone wrap their arm gently around her waist. At first she thought it was Slade but given that he was hollering straight at Anatoli, it was impossible. She realized, with some surprise, that it was Joseph. "What are you doing? You can't be here."

Joseph gingerly tugged her back against him. There was no malevolence in his touch as he expertly extracted her from between Oliver and Slade. It was only a matter of time before she caught an elbow to the face or, god forbid, the abdomen. He had to get her out of there. "You're going to get caught in the crossfire. You may not be my mother but you're kind of family and I won't stand around and watch you get hurt." He gave her a gentle smile, "Let me take care of this, yeah?"

Felicity nodded, moving to the far side of the room just as he instructed. The fight was only getting more heated. She startled as Slade kicked a chair back and it crumbled against the wall. He truly didn't know his own strength sometimes. She grasped Joseph's hand, squeezing it tight, "Be careful, okay?"

Nodding, he took two easy steps before catapulting himself onto the table between them. "HEY!" Putting himself between the angered parties, the height difference and the shock of seeing him were enough to momentarily halt the ruckus. Staring between all of them, his gaze lingered on Anatoli. The KGBeast…the man from the prison…he furrowed his eyebrows, " _You_ …what are you doing here?"

Slade just knew that this was going to happen. It was why he wanted Joseph far away from Starling City and safely tucked away. "Joseph, I told you to stay upstairs!" He reached for Joseph but he was shrugged off. Damn it.

Anatoli let out a cackling laugh as he watched the emotion linger in Slade's gaze. "I see you've met my bargaining chip." He reached out a hand, "You think I came here with no plan?" His eyes burned with anger and hatred, "I promised my revenge and that is what I shall have either from your death or the death of your son."

Stunned, Slade stared hard at the son he'd really just met. This man-child was his flesh and blood and he'd never let anything happen to him. Before Slade had a chance to express that sentiment, Joseph was flapping his gums without pausing to breathe. "That's not even a decision. That man hasn't seen me in years. You might as well just kill me and get it over with, I'm nothing to him. He left me once and he'll do it again."

"Is that what you think?" Slade snarled, "You're my son, my flesh and blood, and I'll be damned if I let anyone harm you!" His heart thundered in his chest. Reaching for his son's arm, he clasped tightly as he helped him down off the table. "You may not believe a single word of it but I left you to give you a chance at a better life, Joseph!" Grasping Joseph's face in hand, his inky black eyes locked on the identical ones that belonged to his child. "I won't have made that sacrifice in vain."

"What kind of life am I looking at anyway?" Joseph replied hotly, "You're so willing to throw yourself on the pyre and for what? If not for the Beast here, I'd be rotting in prison forever. He did me a damn favor. I met my father. I had a drink, eaten a pretty shitty meal, and now I've a chance to atone for my sins…what more can I possibly ask for?" He snapped, tugging away from Slade. "You've got a life here and you deserve to live it. Let me do this."

Slade let out a bitter laugh at the irony of that statement. "You've got your life ahead of you, Joseph. You're young, you're free…" He exhaled sharply. He would not choose one child over another. Turning to Felicity, his gaze fell to the swell of her belly. If he were not around, Oliver would step in and protect her and the baby. She'd have the chance to live a happy life with a man who truly deserved her. Forcing Joseph back, he straightened his spine. "You win, Anatoli."

"NO!" Joseph yelled, "Fuck no!" He was beginning to understand these 'changes' that his father had been talking about. He tried to pull Slade back but he was as solid as a brick wall. He aimed a blow at his chest but only ended up with pain radiating up his arm. Pleading with him, he wasn't backing down. "You are not leaving another kid to grow up without a father. Not this time."

"When you are a father someday, you will understand." Slade replied, his voice was hoarse with emotion. "Until then, take it on my word that I am doing this because I love you. You're my son and you deserve the world. Do me a favor and look after Felicity and the baby, yeah? They're going to need you as a friend and as a brother."

Anatoli stood expressionless, watching the exchange between father and son. His eyebrows furrowed watching them argue like wolves in the wild. Joseph refused to accept the arrangement and was being half-dragged by Slade as he strode forward to meet his fate. Turning to peer at Felicity, the weight of what had been revealed suddenly crashed over him. He could see that the girl struggled against her baser instincts, her hands clutched over her belly as she longingly peering at Slade with tears in her eyes. He finally put his foot down. "Enough!" He snapped, "I feel like I am in episode of  _Bednaya Nastya_!" Closing the gap between them, Anatoli gingerly grasped Felicity's hand. "You love this man?" He pointed straight at Slade, no hesitation. His voice was not harsh, but probing and inquisitive. "Answer me,  _dorogaya_."

Swatting at the thick tears burning in her eyes, Felicity nodded. "Yes, Slade Wilson is the man I love." She peered at him, "He's the father of my child." There was a great sense of relief as the truth tumbled from her lips. "When an attempt was made on this our lives, we weren't sure what we could do. We suspected that whoever tried to hurt this baby thought Oliver was the father. We needed to flush them out and the fake engagement gave him the opportunity to lend me his protection publicly." Gently, she slipped the ring from her finger and set it down on the table. "Finding out Moira Queen was behind all this has been a lot to stomach and I know she's dangerous." Gripping his hand tighter, she shook her head, "But if you think for one second that I'm going to give up my love or his son for a shot at getting Moira out of our lives, you're dead wrong." Coldly, she released her grasp on Anatoli before she swiftly moved to Slade's side.

"Felicity…" Slade wrapped her in his arm. Gently, he nuzzled her neck as he stole a tender kiss. "There is no way around this. Moira is too powerful an enemy to simply do nothing."

"Well choosing between the man I love and your son isn't an option either, Slade!" She snapped, "Let her come. I'm not afraid." She held him tighter. "As long as we have each other, it'll be okay."

"We'll find some other way to protect you," Sara cut in; she nudged Oliver in the side, "Alright?" She peered at him with a look that made it clear if he didn't stand with them, he'd be on the shit-list for life. Thankfully, she could tell that he was on her side.

Oliver winced slightly at the sharpness of her elbow. He knew what was right without her putting pressure on him. Slade might not be his friend but as of late, they exactly weren't enemies either. "Anatoli, thank you for coming but it seems we can't reach an agreement. I will make sure that you're compensated for taking the time out of your busy schedule to come here."

"I intend to get my pound of flesh," Anatoli replied coldly, glaring between them. "But I will not stand and watch one person do so much destruction on people I care for." Facing Oliver again, he frowned, "I will take care of Moira." There was no hesitation. "This makes us even, a life for a life." Grasping Oliver's hand tightly, he shook it. Glaring at Slade and Joseph, he took several steps back. He would see Slade Wilson suffer the way he had on Lian Yu. "I will see you later…count on that."

Anatoli stalked out of the house, leaving destruction and pain in his wake. Sara set about putting the chairs back in place and adjusting the tablecloth. Oliver grabbed the ring Felicity tugged off, pocketing it so it wouldn't lost. "I'll let your security know to be on high alert on our way out." He said nothing more to Slade. "Sara, let's go." It felt like this night dragged on for years. He was mentally exhausted. Wrapping his arm around her, he was thankful to be out of that house and away from the Wilson family drama.

Joseph edged his way toward the living room but found himself face to face with Felicity, "Where do you think you're going?" Pushing him toward the living room, she shook her head as he groaned, "Sit down." Grabbing Slade by the hand, she glared as she settled him down on the couch, plopping down beside him. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"What do you want to hear?" Joseph smirked, "After that performance, I'll say just about anything you want. You saved my ass, beautiful, and nobody died." He licked his lips, "That's a win in my book."

"Watch it," Slade warned. Over the last few months, he'd come to better understand what made Felicity tick. Her family life had been far from ideal. Her father had abandoned them when she was barely seven years old and her mother had never been equipped to deal with a bright, vibrant little girl like Felicity. For so long, she'd closed herself off to the possibility of finding her happy ending. That was until she'd found a new family in Oliver Queen and his friends; she started to see what possibilities were out there. Then Slade came in and she'd opened her heart. He was the luckiest damn man who ever lived. He rubbed her back gently, trying and failing to come up with something to say. "What is it you want to hear, Felicity?"

"That's the same damn thing I just said!" Joseph accused.

Felicity laughed suddenly, breaking the tension in the room. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know." She snuggled against Slade. "This is our big Dr. Phil moment, everything should just fall into place." She read the look on Slade's face, "Listen, if you didn't leave me holed up in Merlyn Mansion while you were out causing mayhem throughout the city, I wouldn't have had to watch so much stupid daytime television! We might be better off if you'd left me alone at night," She teased, cradling the roundness of her belly gently.

Slade threw his head back and laughed. "I deserved that and I'm sorry for leaving you unattended." Kissing her gently, he ignored Joseph rolling his eyes. "Joseph, you're my son. I don't know you from Adam but…I'd like to. You're part of this family, whether you like it or not."

Joseph laced his fingers, thoughtfully watching the two of them with a critical eye. "I don't know you either. I'm not sure I even like you all that much…" He replied, "But you're my father. There's nothing left for me where I came from. It's about time I started over. Seems Starling City has a lot it can offer me." He smirked, "Besides, I think that Sara Lance has the hots for me. I'd stay for that alone!"

"Not a snowball's chance in hell." Felicity and Slade spoke in unison. "It's never going to happen."

Joseph just kept smiling, undeterred. "That settles it. We're one big dysfunctional family." Standing up, he shook Slade's hand with a firm grasp. Afterward, he leaned in and kissed Felicity on the cheek. "You know if you ever want to trade up for a newer Wilson model, I'm right upstairs…" Catching the look on Slade's face, he laughed as he jogged toward the stairs and out of arm's reach, "Goodnight!"

Felicity laughed until her ribs hurt and tears burned down her cheeks. Slade definitely wasn't amused but he adored her and seeing her laughing in the midst of all this was a blessing. Leaning against his chest as she finally caught her breath, she was truly happy. "I like him. He's a good kid." Exhaling softly, her fingers slid over his chest. "It's going to be alright, Slade. Anatoli's strong but our  _family_  is stronger." Kissing him gently, she patted his shoulder as she gazed back into the dining room. Thankfully, the house was still standing after that fight. "You can fix the door and the chair tomorrow. Right now, I need you more than ever."

Slade did not have to be told twice. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her to their bedroom with ease. As he made love to her, he was ever vigilant of the child within her womb. Their lives were a tangled mess at the moment but as long as he had her, their child, and now his son, everything could be worked out. Kissing her softly, his thumb gently grazed over her finger that was now devoid of the Queen's heirloom ring. Just as soon as he could, he'd fill that void and make Felicity his wife once and for all. "I love you," He murmured as she cuddled against his body.

No reservation, no hesitation, Felicity pressed her lips to the pulse at this wrist, "I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

"Slade, it's time…" Felicity frowned as she flopped down next to him at the breakfast table. She caught the look of panic in his eyes and she gasped, "No! No, no, no! Not  _the_  time the time…" Her hand slid to the ever-growing swell of her belly, "I mean that I don't fit in anything." She frowned. "I called Sara and we're going shopping."

Slade was on the craziest rollercoaster ride of his life with Felicity right now. He hadn't realized how pregnancy could make a woman drive him to the edge and back on an hourly basis. Setting the newspaper down, he stared at her for a long moment, "Have you lost your mind? You think you can just walk into a public area and not be a target for not only Moira but anyone who's pissed off about you and Oliver Queen!" He frowned, "You're good with a computer, order something on the internet!"

Felicity sighed exasperatedly, "Oh sure, I should just order something when I have no idea what the heck size I am no or how much bigger I'm going to get thanks to your Mirakuru infused baby!" She frowned. "It's not just clothes, Slade. I need other things for the baby…and I need to get out of this house."

"When I bought this house, it included all the items inside. The Merlyns left behind rooms full of baby furniture." He argued. "I'm sure there are plenty of maternity clothes upstairs as well. I'll help you look after my meeting this morning. It'll be fine, love." He wanted to keep her safe at all costs.

"I don't exactly relish the idea of using dead peoples' clothes and baby items!" She frowned, "This is  _our_  baby. I want to have our own things. Besides, the nursery is pretty much as masculine as it gets. I already told you I think I'm having a girl." It took quite a bit to make the almighty Slade Wilson nervous; he was powerful, sexy, and fearless. Yet, the idea he might have a tiny daughter who would grow up and eventually be a wife and mother herself scared the living daylights out of him. She smiled at how concerned he was about the future of their baby. "Sara can keep me safe, alright?" Leaning in, she kissed him gently, her fingers lingering on the sides of his face. "I think this is the time to point out that you can't stop me from going."

Slade coolly grabbed the newspaper again, "No, but I can send Joseph to make sure you're doubly safe. He's still settling in and could use an outing to get himself some proper clothes. Besides, you'll need someone to carry the bags." And it would keep the trip short. Joseph wouldn't put up with baby shopping for very long and they had training at the Arrowcave this afternoon. Oliver and Slade had made it their mission to get the younger Wilson in fighting shape as soon as possible.

Felicity raised a single eyebrow at him. "You're a sick man but I love you." She stood up, "Also, it's your job to get him out of bed. Have him ready in an hour." That was Slade's punishment for being a world class ass about this. "One hour," She reiterated before sauntering into the living room to tidy up a bit before Sara arrived. It had been far too long since they simply had time to relax and chat. Far too long if you asked Felicity.

Sara was immensely glad when Felicity invited her out. Between dealing with Oliver and his mission to get Moira out of town and Lance family issues, she desperately needed a break. Being a masked vigilante had its perks but nothing compared to being a semi-normal citizen, even for an hour. Pulling up in front of the mansion, she saluted the security guard and headed into the house. "You ready to go, mama?" She smiled, "Hey Slade…" She nodded a greeting in his general direction though her smile faded as the littler Wilson came bounding down the stairs like hell itself was on his heels, "Joseph."

"Yes, we're ready." Felicity grabbed her purse. "Joseph is going to be joining us. He needs a few things and it would make Slade feel better if we bring along a chaperone." Mouthing an apology to Sara as they headed out the door, she kissed Slade once more. "Play nice with the other kids today, Oliver's only trying to help."

Slade grunted that he'd try and teasingly patted her ass as she headed out. "I love you. Don't go looking for trouble."

Joseph raced ahead of the girls, "Shotgun!" Turning to stare at Felicity as she half-waddled down the front steps, he chewed the bottom of his lip. He couldn't exactly ask a pregnant woman to sit in the back of the car. Opening up the door, he motioned her inside which earned him a smile from both of the girls. Slipping into the back, he felt the need to explain his actions. "I need room to stretch out anyway."

Chuckling to herself, Felicity buckled in and they were off. The baby superstore was nestled in the middle of Starling City, flanked by restaurants and boutiques enough to keep anyone happy. Joseph ran ahead to grab himself a cup of coffee while they found a carriage. As promise, he hurried and taken the liberty of purchasing tea for Felicity and some sort of mocha creation for Sara with copious amounts of whipped cream.

Thanking him profusely, she took a moment to bask in the overwhelming magnitude of baby items before them. "I won't blame you if you want to do your own thing," Felicity laughed as she caught Joseph's wild-eyed bewildered stare as they headed down an aisle full of breast milk pumps on their way to look at cribs. "You've done your due diligence. Go have fun. It'll be our little secret."

Joseph shook his head, "No offense, sweetheart, but I'd rather not end up with my dick in a vise. I'm here to protect you and to make sure you don't lift anything heavier than a onesie…whatever the fuck that is." He took a step back, "Just pretend like I'm not here. That's what I'm going to do."

Folding her arms over her chest, Sara stood beside Felicity as they entered a world full of cribs and changing stations; she shifted uncomfortably noticing Felicity's gaze. "You're awfully quiet," Felicity probed, "That's not like you. Especially when Joseph has apparently found the toy section," She laughed softly. Boys would be boys. "Are you okay?"

Sara laughed but it wasn't a happy sound, "I think your hormones are starting to wear off on me." Her fingers stroked gently over a crib, everything was so perfectly placed and dressed; the only thing missing was the baby. "Being here…it just makes me think of the island and of everything that happened." She licked her lips, "It's silly, I know. I couldn't have had a child there, Felicity. And I'm so very happy for you." Dragging a hand through her blonde hair, she turned her back, "It's just got me thinking about what could have been."

Biting her lip, she touched Sara's shoulder, "Sara, I'm sorry…I'm so insensitive." She swallowed, "You're just the only female friend I have. I practically drown in a sea of testosterone at my house, at work, and in my extracurricular activities. I never stopped to think the impact this would have on you."

"No, stop!" Sara whirled around, "You are not insensitive. It was a long time ago, Felicity. Honestly, I think being here really just reminds me that my life isn't normal." She chuckled, "I'm not saying yours is by a long shot. I just…I guess seeing you happy with Slade makes me realize that I want that  _someday_." Pushing the cart down another row of cribs on display, she glanced back at Felicity. "Oliver kind of told me he wanted to marry me."

Nearly dropping her tea, Felicity's jaw dropped, "What? When! What do you mean by 'kind of'?"

"Couple weeks ago we were talking about the future and about what happened with Moira. He said he saw us getting married and having kids." She exhaled sharply, "The truth is, I always thought that Oliver stayed with me because he feels obligated. I know he feels responsible for what I've become. That's the first time I ever heard him talk like he wanted me to be anything more than his partner in crime fighting." It felt so good to get this off her chest. "I love Ollie, you know that. I want it…"

"But you're scared out of your mind?"

"Yes!" Sara sagged under the weight of her confession. "Shouldn't love be easy?"

Felicity laughed, "You are asking the wrong girl." Her hand rested on her belly gently, "I love Slade and we're having this baby. We've got Joseph now and our family is complicated and messy but I still love it. We've had a lot of crap piled on us these last few months but at the end of the day, I always have hope. I always feel supported." She shrugged, "There's comfort in that."

Sara took a moment to drink that in. She peered back at Felicity, folding her arms over her chest, "You've been watching Dr. Phil again, haven't you?"

"Busted…" Felicity dissolved into giggles as she leaned against the crib of her dreams. "Really, Sara, if Oliver makes you happy and you know in your gut that it's meant to be, you have to decide if the only thing holding you back is fear." Stopping in front of the crib, she turned over the tag and let out a rush of breath, "Holy Christ on toast…"

Sara dropped her coffee. Joseph dashed over from halfway across the store, "What's wrong, Felicity?" He touched her shoulder, "Is it the baby?"

Looking between the two of them, she quickly shook her head, "No, this crib is two thousand dollars…" She stared between them, "You're both just as bad as Slade." She smirked and hugged Sara and Joseph each with one arm. "Now that I know what I like, I'm going to look for it cheaper online."

"You realize that my dad's a multibillionaire, right?" Joseph hugged her closer just for a moment before letting go. "I say let's hit him right where it hurts: his wallet." He was glad that she was alright. He expected to hate Felicity and everything she stood for. He had a mother and Felicity was absolutely nothing like her. Yet, she never ceased in her attempts to make him feel welcome here. At the end of the day, he could see how happy she made his dad, as well. They might not be close but he never, ever wanted to see hurt.

"I didn't make it this far in my life by being needlessly wasteful with money. The baby will have everything it needs at bargain prices, don't you worry." She turned to Joseph as they meandered their way down another aisle. "Speaking of which, we need to get  _you_  some new clothes too, Joseph. You've been rotating the same three pants and shirts for weeks now. After this we'll hit the department store. You're going to need a suit and tie for the campaign party coming up."

Groaning, Joseph's head lolled back, "I don't want to wear a suit!"

"You can't stick out like a sore thumb either," Sara replied, "Everyone is going to be dressed in their Starling City finery. Baggy jeans and a Nirvana t-shirt aren't exactly appropriate evening attire." She smirked, teasingly flicking his battered band shirt. "Besides, ladies can't resist a man in a suit. Trust me on that." She couldn't help but laugh at the wide smile that cracked Joseph's face. He headed off to give the girls a bit of privacy while Felicity tried on clothes. Sara folded her arms, leaning against the cart. "I never thought I'd say it but…he's growing on me."

Twirling in front of the mirror to check the fit of the new roll-panel jeans she was reluctantly trying on, she halted in front of Sara. "He's a good kid. I'm glad that Anatoli got him out of prison…" She bit her lip, "I don't even want to know how he'd have survived in that place." It made her shudder to think. "Speaking of, have you talked to him?"

Sara shook her head, "He's still pretty pissed that we won't hand Slade over in a pine box." Plopping down on the bench in the dressing room, she shrugged, "Anatoli's a man of his word, though. He's going to get Moira out of town one way or another. You've made quite the impression on the man, you know. He respects the hell out of you."

"The KGBeast respects me? I must be doing something right then." Felicity rested her hand on her belly gently as she turned to Sara, "There are a lot of people who hate Slade, aren't there? It's not just Anatoli. I know that Oliver struggles with my relationship too. Even you, Sara, you play nice when I'm around but I can tell that you're not his biggest fan."

"Felicity—"

"No, I…I want to know." Slipping down beside her, she peered into her eyes, "I know what he was like when we first met. His anger is terrifying sometimes. I know he's killed and he's tortured countless people." Licking her lips, she soothed the child within her womb, "He's told me bits and pieces of what happened. He knows he's done wrong; he always casts himself as the villain. But I still struggle to comprehend it because with me, he's been nothing but the man I love."

Focusing her gaze straight ahead, Sara rested her hand on Felicity's wrist. "He's changed a whole lot since you came into his life. I never saw the potential in him until you worked whatever voodoo you have on him." She smirked lightly, "It doesn't mean I forgot what he did to Ollie. It doesn't mean I'll forget what happened on the island. I just don't see the point in dwelling on it forever." She smiled, "Oliver's starting to accept it as well. At least with this situation, they have common ground. Before the Mirakuru, Slade and Oliver were extremely close. They were brothers in arms."

Felicity let out a shaky breath, "I don't want my life with Slade to come in between us. I love you guys like family." Hugging Sara close, she smiled, "And that's why I want to ask you and Oliver to be this baby's godparents."

Shock coursed through Sara and she laughed despite herself, "Did you run that by Slade?"

"Yes, we talked about it and he couldn't think of anyone better so I won the argument." She smiled, "Come on, Auntie Sara, you know you want to say yes." She nudged her playfully.

"Of course we accept!" Sara hugged her back, "Thank you." Happy tears were thick in her throat and she quickly swiped at the corner of her eyes. After taking a moment to compose herself, she stood up. "Come on, these clothes look amazing on you. You're getting all of them. Including that sexy little number you were trying to hide under the sweaters. Slade is going to fall over when he sees you in that."

Blushing, Felicity nodded, "That's what I'm going for." She smirked, "I'm glad it's on sale too. Slade has a habit of ripping things off me when he gets excited." Chuckling at the expression on Sara's face, she changed quickly and headed up to checkout. A few hundred dollars later, they met Joseph in the front of the store. She smiled, seeing a bag in his hand. "You get a little something for yourself, Joseph?"

After grabbing the remainder of what was in the cart and hauling it back to the car, he shrugged noncommittally, "Maybe…" Stuffing it into the trunk with the rest of the bags, he dragged a hand through his hair and awaited instruction.

Deciding not to probe, the three of them spent the rest of the afternoon torturing Joseph by making him try on clothes. When they were done he didn't just have old holey jeans but owned an array of "dorky" outfits that he could wear for any occasion. When they got back to the house, Joseph helped Felicity up the steps and then carried the bags in. Walking back out to the car, he leaned in the window. "Step-mommy dearest needs a nap...once I get her settled, I'll find a ride to training." He took a few steps back toward the house.

"Hey!" Sara called, smirking as he whipped around, "You did good today, kid."Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, she licked her lips, "Close the front door and come on, I'll give you a ride." He bounced back up the steps, hollered a goodbye at Felicity, and then hurried back to the car. Smirking to herself, she started the familiar route to Verdant where Oliver, Dig, and Roy were waiting for them. Joseph had a lot to learn in a very short time but after seeing him today, she found a renewed hope that somewhere, deep down, this boy was becoming a man.

* * *

Hands clasped in front of her lips, Moira was deep in thought as she stared over the sun setting over Starling City. This town had been her home since the beginning of time. She was born and raised here, grown up the beloved daughter of a wealthy man, married well and raised her family. Living the fairy tale life for so long lulled her into a false sense of security and when disaster struck, she didn't know which way to turn. In one fell swoop she'd lost her husband, her son, and her security. While the world fell apart around her she was left raising an angry, wayward teenager all while tackling the responsibilities of a billion dollar business and trying to manage her own grief. In the midst of every crisis, Moira fought for one thing and one thing only: _control_.

Little by little over the last five years, she had been stripped of the power she held over Starling City and over her family. Thea was running around with a street rat, Oliver knew the secret she'd kept about Thea being Malcolm Merlyn's child, and that classless whore who spilled the beans was having her first grandchild! It was too much…it was all far too much…and Moira was going to end it all right now before her grasp slipped even further.

The whisper of the door sliding open didn't faze Moira at all. Ever since her campaign started, anyone who felt they had something to say was welcome here. She would win this election and the natural order would be that much closer to restoration. Standing up, she peered around the office. Time had gotten away from her. The telethon crew had left for the day, the pages and the press slacked off early on this Friday afternoon, it left her completely alone and standing in front of a man she'd never seen before. "Welcome to the Queen campaign headquarters. May I get you a button?"

"No,  _krasivaya_ ," His voice was low and soft as he reached forward, slipping her hand into his, "That will not be necessary. Come and sit down, yes? We have much to discuss."

Shivers crawled up Moira's spine as he led her over to the desk as if she was a shy schoolgirl. "I'm sorry, I…"

Shushing her tenderly, he pressed a single finger to her lips. Without another word, he settled down in the chair across from her. "Do not be sorry." Leaning back, he shook his head, "I did not think that a woman so young and beautiful could have a child the age of Oliver Queen." He grinned toothily, watching redness bloom over her cheeks. "And she blushes!" Muttering several soft phrases in Russian, he tapped his fingers against the chair.

Moira was unused to the attention that this man bestowed on her. In her heyday she had been pursued by many men, Robert Queen and Malcolm Merlyn among them. It had jokingly been said that she was the second woman who'd ever lived whose face could launch a thousand ships. Still, it had been a very long time since she felt the kind of passion and attraction as she did right now. Her heartbeat kicked up in response, but her sixth sense was telling her to beware. Steeling herself against her baser urges, she cleared her throat. "This is all highly inappropriate." She straightened her shoulders, glaring at him haughtily, "I don't even know your name."

"Me?" He grinned widely, "I,  _moya sladkaya,_ am Anatoli Knyazev. But you, my dear, may call me whatever you like." Barking orders in Russian, there was a sonic explosion of energy that blew the windows out of the room where they stood. Tugging Moira securely against his body, he sheltered her from the blast as his men rappelled from the roof, taking out security cameras and ripping the entire electrical grid offline. Anatoli's fingers skimmed down her silhouette as he grabbed her cell phone, "Ah ah ah, we would not want to alert the authorities now would we, _angel_?"

Dread as she'd never felt before stabbed through her as Anatoli picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all. He looked weak and walked with a limp, yet the strength she sensed in him was beyond anything she could comprehend. As he whisked her away from the office, she could hear the final nail of the coffin slamming down. "Burn the place to the ground, boys! Leave nothing behind…"

"You won't get away with this!" Moira whimpered as she was placed into the back of a limousine with dark tinted windows. Her threat held no weight. Anatoli climbed in beside her easily. "Moira, I have already gotten away with it. You had best accept it. This is your life now." Smoothing a lock of her golden blonde hair, he smiled soothingly, "Have no fear. You will not be abused. You will be treated like the queen you are." It was high time that he found himself some happiness. Why not start today? The attraction was clear, the woman was beautiful, and he was fulfilling his promise to Oliver Queen in the process.

Raw sexual energy hummed through Moira as the car meandered its way through the city. She thought that perhaps she'd be taken halfway across the world. It surprised her when they stopped at a small, cozy cottage on the outskirts of town. Teetering slightly as her high heels struggled to adjust to the gravel, she let out a little gasp as Anatoli swept her into his arms again. "I do not need to be toted around like a damsel in distress," She groused. "Why are we here?"

"I will not have you breaking your ankle either," He smiled. The woman was a wildcat and he couldn't wait until she unsheathed her claws. "There is much to be done here. You have been a very, very bad girl…" His fingers grasped her jaw, "First we will make sure your dogs are called off the Smoak girl and that the people of Starling City believe you are good and dead." Leaning in, he kissed her with a passion that sent fire burning through her entire body, "Then I promise, we start a new life and live happily ever after…"

Stepping back to lock the door to the cabin, he checked to make sure the Bratva were doing their jobs. All the entrances were covered; there were agents in the trees and along the roadway keeping a lookout. Once he was sure everything was secure, he settled beside her again, "Do not fight me, I can see the need in your eyes." Grabbing a bag, he handed it to her tenderly, "I will wait until you are ready. Tonight, I sleep across the hall. But if you change your mind, just call my name. I will come." Dropping a kiss to her forehead, he whispered teasingly in her ear, " _Spokoinoi nochi, liubimaya_."

The man, the beast, who had abducted her, finally left her alone with her thoughts. Her heart pounded, her mouth was dry, her palms were sweaty…she couldn't stop thinking about him no matter what she did. Changing into the nightgown he'd provided and washing up at the sink, she stared hard at her reflection. Moira had never been so out of her element or out of control in her entire life. She'd just been kidnapped by a stranger—albeit an incredibly romantic one. He held her very life in the palm of her hands and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. One single question continued to swirl in her mind even after she'd settled down on the soft country bed he'd prepared for her.

If she hated everything about being powerless …then why the hell was she enjoying this so very much?


	16. Chapter 16

"Again!" Oliver yelled. He ordered Joseph to refill the basin that he'd put on a table far, far away from Felicity's computers (for fear of losing his life and his manhood if anything were to happen to her precious hardware). He glared at Roy who was sniggering in the corner at the old bowl of water routine. "You think this is funny? Why don't you go fill one up for yourself?" He turned for half a second before glancing back with annoyance flashing in his eyes, "Don't make me tell you a second time!"

Sara followed after Oliver as he nonchalantly slipped away from the boys hard at work, "Something bothering you?" He was tense and seemed even more ornery than usual. Her eyes caught hold of Slade's hulking form quietly assessing the progress of the two men before him, " _Someone_ , perhaps?"

"Did you watch the news this morning?" Plopping down on the cot, he tugged her forward so she was straddling him. Judging by the look on her face, that answer was definitely no. "Anatoli called me last night. He's apprehended my mother and holding her at a secure location on the outskirts of town. He's promised not to take her out of Starling City until we get the information on what kind of plan she has to harm Felicity." He scrubbed a hand over his face, "In order to throw off suspicion, he burned the campaign headquarters to the ground. With Moira nowhere to be found and a million pounds of rubble to dig through, there's already widespread news of her death. Thea's absolutely crushed…" He gripped her tighter, "I'm so sick of all this. Why can't anything be simple?"

Sara cradled his head against her chest, aching to make things better for him even in some small way. Pressing gentle kisses to his forehead, she continued to rub his back soothingly. "Hey, we're in the home stretch now. Moira's been detained and we're that much closer to putting all of this behind us." Laying her hands on both sides of his face to hold his gaze, she pressed her lips to his. "Once the dogs have been called off, everything will go back to normal and we can spend the rest of our days protecting the people of Starling City from themselves."

Digging his fingers through her hair, he dragged her back against the cot. "When you say it that way, I almost believe you." He murmured between kisses. His fingers inched down past her waist before the sound of raucous coughing interrupted the action. Resting his forehead against Sara's for a brief moment, he shot a murderous glare toward their intruder. "Can I help you, Dig?"

"I just thought you might like to know that Slade has Roy suspended by his ankles in the middle of your dojo. He's not listening to a damn thing I have to say." He frowned, "Just in case you wanted to do something about that."

Oliver stole one last kiss before racing across the length of the room, "Hey! What the hell is going on here?" He grabbed Slade's arm, lowering Roy down to the floor as gently as he could. He didn't worry too much; Roy had as much Mirakuru in his system as Slade did. A little bump wouldn't touch him. "We do it  _my_  way here and that doesn't include punishment and torture!" He lodged a blow at Slade, anger burning in his veins as he drove him back. "I'm getting pretty damn sick of you coming around here and thinking you can do whatever the hell you want!"

Slade folded his arms over his broad chest, refusing to be moved. "Is that right?" He let out a derisive chuckle. Patting Roy on the shoulder, he pointed at the bar hanging several yards away from him. He hadn't been punishing Roy or trying to harm him. On the contrary, one of the major weaknesses of the Mirakuru was that it tended to decrease blood flow to the brain. When suspended upside-down, it could be a major weakness as blackouts happened very quickly. Slade had grown accustomed to the phenomenon and was an expert at controlling it now. The very least he could do was offer Roy a few pointers. Oliver didn't care, though; he was looking for a fight and Slade was going to him one. "Why don't you finish up the exercise over there, Roy? Mr. Queen has something he'd like to say to me." Holding his position, he narrowed his eyes, "Well then, let's have it. Get it all off your chest."

"Ollie, Slade, calm down." Sara warned, moving toward the two of them. Neither man moved from their positions despite her warning tone. She sighed heavily, "Come on, let's not do this again."

" _No_." Oliver growled, "You know what? I  _do_  need to get this off my chest!" Pointing his finger straight into Slade's face, he let it rip. "It's because of  _this_  man that my sister is going to grow up without her mother around. If you hadn't kidnapped Felicity and knocked her up, we wouldn't be in this damn mess to begin with!" He hollered, his rage boiled over, "You poison everything you touch, Slade! We were supposed to get off that island together and go back to our lives. Where did we go so wrong? And why the hell are you my own personal ghost haunting me day after day?"

Dropping his arms to his side, Slade exhaled sharply. "You're not wrong, I do ruin everything." He frowned, "I'm mean as a junkyard dog. My temper is short and my only intention was to kill you and everyone you love from the time I set foot in this city." He met Oliver's glance unflinchingly. "But the one thing that I refuse to be sorry for is Felicity! She has been my salvation. In the process, she saved your family and this bloody city both. If not for her I'd be more than your ghost, Queen. I'd be your reaper."

Scoffing, he shook his head, "That's poetic, Slade. You always did have a way with words." Pacing the length of the floor, he had to kill off some of this violent energy coursing in him. "What is you expect from me? Respect? Adoration? Forgiveness?"

"I don't expect anything, kid!" Slade fired back before he had a chance to mull the answer over, "Civility, at the very least!" He sighed, "We're in each other's lives now permanently. Ever since that island, we've been irrevocably bound. This child I share with Felicity? You're the godfather! Like it or not, we're family." He snapped, "There's  _nothing_  thicker than blood." Closing the gap between them, he stood with his hand extended, "You may not like me or anything I stand for. You aren't exactly my favorite person either." He narrowed his eyes, "But what I'm offering –quite humbly, I might add—is a cease fire. This is it. We swear an oath to put the past behind us once and for all."

Oliver peered at Slade's hand outstretched before him. The anger had mostly died from his eyes and he slammed his hand into Slade's, shaking tight, "Truce." He stared Slade down hard, "For the record, you don't have a humble bone in your body."

Slade chuckled, "Perhaps not. The truce still stands." At least they'd come to an agreement, finally. Stepping back, he gazed between Roy and Joseph who were watching the exchange intently. "What the hell are you lot staring at! Back to work!" He grabbed his coat from the table, "I need to head home, I don't like Felicity being alone for very long." Pointing a finger straight at Joseph, he frowned, "You listen to whatever Oliver Queen says. If he tells you to jump off a cliff, you better jump off with a smile on your face. We've got no time to waste." He nodded to Sara and Oliver, "Enjoy the rest of your day."

The door to the Arrowcave sealed tight behind Slade leaving Oliver alone with Sara and their trainees. Oliver sighed when he caught sight of Sara's face, "Don't say it." He grabbed her, kissing her hard as she opened her mouth to lambaste him. "Just don't." He had picked a fight and was well aware that she had made him promise not to. In this case, he supposed, the end definitely justified the means.

Raising her hands in surrender, she leaned into the toe-curling smooch he planted on her. "You know what you did…but I'm glad we've finally come to an agreement." Grabbing her staff, she motioned for Roy and Joseph to follow her. "Alright, that's enough water aerobics for today. It's time for hand to hand training." She shot Oliver a look. Tying her hair up and out of her face, she stopped Oliver from grabbing his weaponry. "I know it sucks but go out and play the grieving son for a little while. Spend some time with Thea. If you want me there, I'll go with you tonight to help Anatoli question Moira."

"Of course I want you there, Sara," He huffed. He was well aware that Sara kept him grounded and often saved him from flying off the handle. He needed her when he finally faced his mother or he couldn't be sure that he'd be brave enough to go there.

Sara had a laundry list of reasons why he might want to do this alone. Instead of listing them, she hugged him close. He wanted her with him and that was all she needed to know. "Pick me up at six, okay?" Winking at him, she turned back to her latest victims. Giving Roy and Joseph the signal, a smirk twisted over her features, "Come on, I feel like kicking some ass today."

"Give them hell," He called as he ascended the stairs to the club. Oliver left to the sounds of his beautiful girlfriend showing no mercy to their two wayward charges. Despite her status as a badass international assassin, she took an approach that would let each of the young men explore their own personal fighting style. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd left the boys in the best possible hands. He was a little irked that he couldn't see her in action today. After all, he did so love to watch her work up a sweat. That could come later. Right now, he had his duties to attend to as a son and brother.

Ignoring the cameras flashing in his face the moment he stepped out of the club, he headed back home to comfort his grieving sister. As he held her close and soothed her tears, he had to continually reminding himself that this was what was best for everyone. What was one more lie between siblings anyway?

* * *

Locked away in her tower, Moira perched on the settee in the living room. True to his word, not a hand had been laid on her (though not for lack of trying on his part). He was a salacious flirt and made it no secret that he desired her. It was exciting and overwhelming all at the same time. Last night he'd flirted so lewdly that she blushed just thinking about it. In the light of day, he'd hardly said a word to her other than to coax her to eat a little bit and to accept the tea he'd brewed just for her.

Her legs remained firmly crossed as she sipped from the mug of chamomile tea that had long gone cold. She needed a distraction, anything to keep her from her thoughts. Following the men who held her captive with her eyes, she found herself wishing that she knew Russian. Anatoli had been running around for the entire day, barking orders and making demands. Whether they were about her or some other business, she had no idea. Flipping through some papers on the desk, she came across a Russian passport and nearly cried out when she realized that the picture belonged to her but the name did not. There packet was full of false documents, a brand new identity all wrapped up in Manila package.

A rustling from her side of the room caused Anatoli to look up from the ledger he was reading. The bookkeeping had been left in the hands of idiots for far too long. In the years since he'd taken over the Bratva, he had let American operations slide a bit…but no longer. He was glad that he'd come before he was robbed for even one second more. He'd taken a lot of time today to trim the fat from his organization. He supposed had left Moira feeling neglected and knew he would have to make it up to her later "You are alright,  _angel_?"

"Am I alright?" Moira repeated incredulously. "I've been ripped from my family and my friends. You burned my campaign headquarters to the ground. I'm being held here against my will with no idea what it is you want with me!" Angrily, she stomped her foot, "No I'm not alright!"

Laughing throatily, he used the silken bookmark attached to the ledger and slipped it into the book to hold his place. Moving behind her, he rested his hands on the windowsill. "I think it is clear what I want." He smiled as she shivered in anticipation. "For now, we wait for the cavalry to arrive. Do not make things hard for yourself. All they want to know is the truth."

Turning to face him, she frowned. She didn't like the sound of that at all. "I thought you said that I wouldn't be harmed. How can you be sure I'll be safe when you're bringing people in who could want me dead or worse!?" She had so many enemies. Anyone could've paid Anatoli to take her out here and torture her for information on any number of subjects. Fear pulsed in her veins, turning her mouth dry and her stomach sour.

"You will see,  _krasivaya,_ " He chuckled. No one would hurt her on his watch; then again, he knew that Oliver would not lay a finger on his mother no matter how angry he became. It would not be pleasant for Moira but it had to be done. There was no avoiding it now.

The hour ticked closer to seven o'clock now and he heard the crunching of tires against the gravel of the driveway. "It is time." Grasping her hand, he could sense the hesitation in her eyes. "Moira, I will let nothing happen to you. You have my word." He smiled to himself as she continued forward without having to be prodded any further. She was a woman of strength and dignity, he liked that about her. And she knew when to admit defeat. Leading her down the stairs, he felt her entire body tense as she drank in the sight of her son standing in the doorway.

Sinking into the chair that Anatoli had arranged for her, Moira couldn't stop the tremors wracking her body. Her eyes filled with tears as she stood in front of Oliver and Sara both. "Oliver…" Her voice was thick with emotion, "You were the one orchestrated all this? How could you do this to me? I'm your mother!"

Sara was the only thing keeping Oliver from going dark side. His eyes flashed with danger, her lack of remorse coupled with theatrical accusations were creating the perfect storm of emotion swirling in the back of his brain. "How could  _you_!" His anger washed over him, every inch of him burned with white hot rage. "How the hell did you become this depraved monster?" His voice shook, "First you take part in helping Malcolm Merlyn devise an earthquake machine to tear this city down. Five hundred and three people died that night!" His voice was growing hoarse from screaming, "Then, instead of learning from your mistakes, you personally decided to maliciously try and kill an innocent woman and her child!"

Sara's heart wrenched as she watched Oliver confronting the woman who gave him life. His entire body was tensed and his face was contorted in a mask of anger and pain. He hadn't let go of Sara's hand. He squeezed so tight it felt as if all the bones in her hand would crack beneath the force; yet she refused to pull away. He needed her now more than ever.

Moira didn't dare avert her gaze, "She's no good for you, Oliver. She was tearing this family apart! You've never been as distant until the day you met Felicity Smoak and started spending all your time with her…" She whimpered, "I had to do something or that little wench was going to get her hooks into you for good."

"Felicity is not to blame for anything. And she told me the truth about Thea because she cares about me!" Oliver roared, "For the record, that isn't even my baby! That is Slade Wilson's child, the man you tried to HIRE to kill her!" He scoffed. "You say that you love your children and that we are everything to you. So how do you justify trying to tear a baby away from its mother?" Shaking his head, he took several steps back, "I wash my hands of you. You're  _dead_  to me. You're  _dead_  to Thea. You're damn lucky that Felicity pled for your life. Otherwise, you wouldn't just be leaving the country. Slade Wilson would have put you in the ground." He could never have harmed her himself. He was disgusted with her and he worried about her sanity. Despite everything, she was still his mother…

Hot tears streamed down Moira's face, her hand firmly planted over her mouth in horror. "Oliver…" She had fallen so far she couldn't even see the light beyond the darkness anymore. She'd allowed her fears and her ego push her straight over the edge and now she'd finally hit bottom. "I have no defense. I've made such a mess." Her voice cracked as she stood, reaching for her only son, "But you can't send me away. Thea  _needs_  me!"

Oliver had to steel him against succumbing to the moisture burning against the back of his eyes. He forced his spine straight, knowing what he had to do to keep them safe. "Sara and I will look after Thea. You've made your bed now you have to lie in it." He swallowed hard, "You'll live a long life, I promise you that. But you can't do it here. Anatoli will be taking you to Russia where you can't hurt anyone else." There was only one last thing he needed to do, "Now is the time to tell me if there's anything else you've planned to hurt Felicity or the baby. Do the right thing, _please_."

Wringing her hands, Moira exhaled. "Doctor Weston…" She turned her back, "I contracted her to kill Felicity after the child was born. One injection into her IV and no one would be any wiser." She swallowed hard, "Then she would be out of the picture and the child would be raised by you, Oliver." Staring out the window, she wrapped her arms around herself. Hearing it all out loud now, she was every bit the monster he made her out to be. "I'm so deeply sorry."

Nodding swiftly, he sent Sara to inform Slade and Felicity right away. The sooner the doctor was apprehended, the better. Resting a hand on Moira's shoulder, he wouldn't back down. "You've been twisted by your experiences. I'm sure that Malcolm Merlyn had something to do with your corruption too…but you have a chance to make it right. Accept that this is the punishment for your crimes." He closed his eyes, drawing her to his chest. "You don't have to fight anymore." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he closed his eyes.

Hugging her son as tightly as she physically could, she was wracked with sobs. He was right. Everything that had happened to her in the last twenty years had shaped her into what she had become. Robert ignoring her presence, seeking comfort in the arms of Malcolm Merlyn, and getting deeply involved in backwater politics to make decisions for Starling City. Even losing Oliver and then finding him again had added to the mountainous pile that had come down on top of her. Losing herself in these final moments with her son, she wasn't sure how much time had transpired. Anatoli was gingerly pulling her back, smoothing her hair as tenderly as if she were a babe. "I love you Oliver," Her voice faltered.

"I love you too, mom…" Giving Anatoli the nod, he turned his back on her and everything she stood for. As he descended the stairs, he felt his legs going to give out beneath him as he trudged back to the car. Sara was leaning there, waiting for him with open arms. Without a moment's hesitation he reached for her, he desperately needed to hold her. He had torn a piece of his soul away and he wanted to feel close to her. She filled him with such warmth and joy; he urgently needed both of those things today. Kissing her harshly, his fingertips dug into his sides as he lifted her up onto the hood of the car.

Wrapping her arms around him, she was powerless to resist him. She'd felt so helpless standing beside him in that house and not knowing what to do. In this, she knew exactly what her place was and what he needed. She succumbed so easily to his onslaught yet remained ever-aware that they were not alone. "Ollie…Ollie wait," She managed to slip out in between kisses. Sliding her fingers through his short hair, she arched her back, "We shouldn't do this in front of the entire KGB." Grasping his hand, she took the keys. He was in no shape to drive. "Let's go home." Shivering in anticipation, she opened the door, " _Now_."

Putting the pedal to the metal, Sara got them back to the Queen estate in record time. The front door slammed open as Oliver carried her over the threshold, wrapped around her hips. Kicking it closed behind him, he laid her down on the dining room table. Hovering over her, he felt the crushing pain that weighed his soul start to lift. In her arms he knew acceptance and now that they were free, the healing could finally begin.

Their first coupling was rough and animalistic. Clothes were torn off and strewn aside as he pounded into her, releasing the frustration and rage he felt welling inside him. Afterward they scurried upstairs and he made love to her in the shower, hotter and sweeter than before. Finally, they fell into bed together for the third and final time that evening.

Oliver cradled Sara's body close to him, her head resting against his chest. His fingers gingerly stroked the strands of her hair that were still damp from the shower. Staring down at her, he pondered for a long moment before he shifted slightly. Leaning over, he opened up the drawer at the bedside and fumbled around until he found what he was looking for. "Sara?"

Feeling incredibly languid and lazy after their marathon lovemaking session, she didn't move even when he jostled her around, digging for something in the nightstand. "Yeah?"

"I think we should get married."

Gazing up at him, she raised a single eyebrow, "You do, huh? And why is that?"

Leave it to Sara Lance to challenge him even in a tender moment such as this. He'd have it no other way. "Because you're smart, strong, and beautiful…" Kissing her incredibly softly and tenderly, he cupped her cheek, "You keep me on my toes. You never let me have the last word. You drive me  _absolutely_  insane. You're reckless…"

"Now I can't tell if you're proposing or breaking up with me." Sara teased.

He chuckled, "And you think you're hilarious." Sighing, he grasped her hand, slipping the ring onto her finger. "Most of all, I love you. I always have and I always will. I know you deserve someone so much better than me but I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving to you that I'm worthy."

Sara scoffed, "I  _do_  deserve the best which is why I chose you, Ollie. Don't sell yourself short." She laughed, "Of course I'll marry you." She threw her arms around him again, pinning him to the bed as she showered him with kisses. "How about you and I go down to the courthouse tomorrow morning and make it official?"

"You sure you don't want a huge church wedding complete with horse drawn carriage and massive amounts of Queen family drama?" He smirked, shifting his weight so she was on the bottom again. He nuzzled her neck gently, affectionately teasing her.

She laughed heartily, "Don't tell me you were angling for a double wedding with Slade and Felicity?" She rolled her eyes, "The courthouse is fine. I'm not saying you need to show up in pajamas. Put on a nice suit and tie. I'll think about wearing a dress. We can drag a couple witnesses in off the street. It doesn't have to be a whole thing. All I want is you."

Nodding, he kissed her chastely again. "It sounds perfect." Life in general with her seemed idyllic as it possibly could be. Holding her close again, he traced gentle circles against her back. "Should I sleep in the guest room? Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride for the wedding?"

"I think we've hit our bad luck quota for this lifetime, don't you? I hardly think that sleeping beside one another could possibly agitate the universe any further." Tugging the blanket up around them, she cuddled in tighter, "Besides, I sleep better when I'm next to you." She smirked, "When you're not having night terrors, that is." Thankfully those had died down in the last couple weeks.

"You're probably right." Reaching over, he turned off the light. Pressing one last kiss to her forehead, he exhaled, "Thanks for being with me through all of this. I couldn't have done any of it without you." She made him better every single day.

The mental, physical, and emotional anguish of the day caught up with him before he realized it. For the first time in a very long time, his nights weren't filled with terror and fear and he slept unperturbed. Moira was neutralized and would be far away by morning. Felicity and the baby were safe. Slade and he had come to an understanding. And now, Sara would be by his side for now and forever. Finally, everything was falling into place.


	17. Chapter 17

Leaning in the open doorway to the porch, Felicity tugged her robe tighter against the chill of morning air. Slade's black and orange mask rested on the patio table, the sun reflecting against the muted metals. He was stretched out in a deck chair, a half-empty glass of brandy curled in his fingers. Even from here, she could tell he wasn't asleep; he was pensive and silent as he took a moment of solace with his thoughts. Padding closer, she gingerly smoothed of lock of his dark hair, bending to press a gentle kiss to his temple. He shifted and she slid into the chair next to him, cradled in his lap. A soft smile slipped over her features as his hand wrapped around her waist, fingers splaying over her rounded belly. Within her, the baby leapt; whenever he touched her, the little one moved swiftly within Felicity to acknowledge the intrusion into her sacred space.

A grin spread across Slade's face as he pressed a gentle kiss between Felicity's neck and her shoulder blade. Chasing the fluttering kicks of his child within her womb filled him with such a feeling of pride and contentment. Exhaling softly, he rested his head back against the chair. For the first time in a very long time, he was at peace. Last night he'd donned his suit of armor to put Felicity's assassins to bed once and for all. Tracking Dr. Weston down, he'd killed her swiftly and without mercy then left her decapitated head as a warning to colleagues who sought to put their bank accounts ahead of their morals.

"Are you alright?" Felicity asked softly, her fingers twining with his. "There's a lot of blood in the front hall." She said quietly.. Perhaps he'd an animal of some kind had gotten in or he'd been out hunting last nigh. Felicity was fairly sure it was the latter though she wasn't she really wanted to know. Either way, she intended to wash the remnants away before Joseph got up. Thankfully, he was eighteen years old and rarely left his room before noon.

"You know very well that blood isn't mine, love." Slade chuckled darkly, "Sara called and informed me that Dr. Weston was hired by Moira to kill you after the baby was born." He'd gotten that call last night during dinner and it had taken every ounce of strength he possessed to hold himself back. He wanted take out not only Dr. Weston but any person he encountered along the way. It was a testament to how much he loved Felicity and how greatly he'd changed in the last few months. He had controlled the rage and had put an end to only the monster who was trying to hurt his family. Slade sighed, "We're going to have to find you another doctor. Perhaps run a better background check before we hire them."

Felicity's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, Slade's arms tightened protectively around her belly. She was glad they did, she yearned to protect this little baby. Now, perhaps, she finally could. Shifting slightly, she turned to face him, "Is it over, then?" She yearned for an existence with no more destruction, no more violence, and no more bloodstained footprints in the hallway. "Moira's done then?"

He nodded, "Anatoli packed her up and brought her back to Russia this morning. I watched him put her on the plane myself. It's all over now, love. I promise you that." Pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, he smiled, "You've nothing to fear now. We can go about our lives and never have to look back."

A sob tore through her as she buried her face against Slade's chest. The overwhelming relief washed over her and she was powerless to stop the onslaught of emotion. Felicity had been so strong for so long, raging against her hormones. The crushing fear had cost her so many hours of sleep. Knowing that she was really, truly safe meant the world to her and she could no longer contain herself.

Slade was incredibly distressed by her reaction. He was ecstatic at the news but…she had just burst into tears. Holding her close, he rubbed her back, "What is it, love? What's wrong?" Kissing her cheek gently, he smoothed her hair. "Whatever it is, I'll fix it. Just talk to me, Felicity."

Laying her hands on the sides of his face, she gave him a watery smile. "Everything is perfect, Slade." Tears continued to trail down her cheeks, "These are happy tears. I'm so relieved. We can put this all behind us and move on with our lives." His thumb smoothed her tears away and she kissed his fingers gently, "Finally, it's just you and me and our children."

He raised an eyebrow, "Children?"

Felicity chuckled, "You didn't think we were going to stop at just one, did you?" She pecked him swiftly on the lips. "I want to fill these rooms with family. Our family, Slade: you, me, Joseph and our kids." Resting her forehead against his, she grinned, "Is that alright with you?"

"I can't imagine anything better, love." Slade had such a deep love for this woman in his arms. He'd never thought that being this fulfilled was even humanly possible. The deep loneliness and despair that had ravaged his soul when he was marooned on Lian Yu was a distant memory now. How could he dwell on the violence of the past when he had a future that was sure to be full of laughter and love? Shifting slightly, he sat up. He really didn't want to replace another uniform because of bloodstains and he needed to help Felicity clean up the hall.

Resting a hand on his chest, Felicity felt him still beneath her touch. "Go grab a shower and put on a nice suit." One hand was placed at the small of her back as she hoisted herself up off his lap, with just a little assistance from Slade. After all, his baby was the one putting her so off balance.

Slade peered at her suspiciously, "Why?"

"Sara called me this morning to let me know that she and Oliver are getting married at city hall this morning." Giving him a winning smile, she snuggled against his side as she ushered him into the house. "We're going to support them. And I figured while we're there, why don't we make this official as well?" Leaning in the doorway, she smirked, "You don't want to be one upped by Oliver Queen, do you?"

Blinking incredulously at her, Slade suddenly threw back his head and laughed. Leave it to Felicity to jump the gun and propose to  _him_. "No, love, I don't want to be one upped…" The sooner she was his wife, the better. Dragging her back into his arms, he kissed her deeply. He could have easily stayed like that all day but the time was getting away from them and he wanted to look his best. It was his wedding day, after all.

Very reluctantly, Slade disentangled himself from her arms in order to get ready. Stepping under the hot spray of the shower, he thought back the first moment he'd ever seen Felicity Smoak walking out of that club in that white dress, illuminated in a soft halo of streetlight. At that time in his life he was so blinded by rage and anger that he couldn't see the truth right there in front of him. Just one day with her and she'd torn open wounds that were festering in his anger, giving them the opportunity to finally properly heal. With her gentle touch and her unrelenting charm, she'd forced him to face his demons. Despite the odds against him, he had rallied. Now, she would be his wife and the mother of his children. Whatever cosmic force had allowed him to know this kind of happiness, he thanked his lucky stars today.

While Slade prepared for the day, Felicity roused Joseph from bed before attending to her own personal needs. Sneaking into the back of the closet, she pulled out the dress that she'd been saving for this very occasion. Padding into the guest bathroom, she took extra time to blow-dry her hair so it curled naturally down her shoulders. Slipping into the maternity dress, she smiled broadly. Sara was right, this hot little number was going to drive Slade crazy. Brides traditionally wore white to signify purity and virginity; Felicity didn't pretend that she was either one of those things. The dress itself was a deep burgundy that highlighted her natural complexion. It fell just to her knee, hugging her baby bump just so. The décolletage was just enough to hint at the cleavage beneath without being risqué. Everything a about this dress was perfect. Twirling in the mirror, she smiled. It was time to start her new life as Mrs. Felicity Wilson.

Slade stood beside Joseph as he waited for his bride. While he was helping him tie his tie, Felicity descended the stairs in what felt like slow motion. She was a vision. Every cell in his body ached to draw her into his arms and ravage her right there in the hall. The only thing stopping him was the fact that his son was standing at his side and there was a bit of a time crunch. Nevertheless, he knew once he got her home that saucy number didn't stand a chance. "You look amazing, love…" He kissed her hotly. "Come on then, we don't want to be late." He ignored Joseph's sniggering as they piled into the car and headed to town hall.

Oliver Queen stood in the hallway with Dig at his side awaiting an audience with the judge while Sara finished getting ready in the bathroom. She didn't want him to see her outfit so she'd snuck away to change while he finished filling out the paperwork. He was eager to see what she had waiting in store. Thea and Roy were settled on a bench, chatting quietly as Slade, Felicity, and Joseph meandered in. Oliver kissed Felicity gently on the cheek, shaking hands with Slade as cordially as he could muster. "I'm glad you could be here."

Felicity hugged Oliver close, "We're not just here for support. Slade and I decided to take a page out of your book and make it official as well." She nudged him playfully, "Sara said you were disappointed that we weren't on for a double-wedding anyway." Catching the look of surprise on Oliver's face, she winked, "You boys play nice. I'm going to check on Sara." Knocking gently, she smiled as she was admitted into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she could sense the tension in Sara's shoulders, "Are you alright?"

"I need help…"Sara sighed, "And maybe a lobotomy." Turning, she lifted her hair out of the way, "Will you help me into this thing?" Standing in front of the mirror, she peered at herself as Felicity zipped up the wedding dress that her grandmother had gotten married in. It had taken a little doing but she managed to get it out of storage and had paid a king's ransom to have it dry cleaned and pressed for this morning's ceremony. "This is crazy, right?" The dress was made of expertly sewn silk over a gorgeous silk shift. The sleeves were long and delicately adorned with beads. The whole gown adequately covered the scars on her arms and back and made Sara look like a princess.

"Not at all, you look beautiful." Felicity replied. Gently resting her hands on Sara's shoulders, she smiled, "Now, I'm not an expert on hair, obviously, but maybe we can pin it up a little bit. I think I have some bobby pins in my purse." She helped Sara coif her hair just so. She could tell that the simple routine of it all was putting Sara more at ease. "I didn't think I'd ever see today…me marrying Slade. I'm afraid that if I blink I'm going to wake up and realize this was all a dream."

Sara peered at herself long and hard in the mirror, "I know exactly how you feel. Marrying Oliver, this dress…I feel like I've entered a parallel universe." She let out a shaky breath as she finally headed toward the door. There was nothing to fear but fear itself; she had to remind herself of that. "I'm so happy that you're safe and you can finally get your happy ending." Hugging her close, she looked very smug, "Also, I was right, that dress is  _hot_  on you." Grasping her hand, she exhaled, "Come on, it's now or never."

"I say now. Slade would not be okay with me," Felicity teased. Striding out across the floor, she slipped back into her love's arms as Sara hesitantly made her way out of the bathroom. Felicity cuddled against Slade and she extended her hand to her stepson-to-be. Joseph moved to her side, sliding one arm around her back. She pulled him close, happy that he was with them as well.

Oliver met her halfway across the floor. She had never been one for fancy dresses or 'girly' things of any kind; that had always been Laurel. Still, it was her wedding day and that meant something. She was wearing his grandmother's ring, it was only right that she wore her grandmother's gown. "Hey…" She said softly, biting her lip as she watched Oliver's eyes sweeping over her. "I know, I know. It's—"

"Perfect." Oliver finished the sentence for her, tugging her close. "Come on, let's do this. No cold feet," Stepping into the judge's chambers, he proudly pledged his life to Sara in front of God and man. Once it was signed, sealed, and official, he took his bride in arms and kissed her until Thea started worrying aloud that they hadn't come up for air in ages. With congratulatory hugs and kisses, they made room for Felicity and Slade to take their marital vows.

Joseph grabbed Felicity's arm before she stepped forward. "Hey…I know I'm not the father of the bride or anything. But the groom  _is_  my father. It would be my honor to walk you down the aisle." It was a very short aisle, the distance from the door to the judge's desk, but the offer was not lost on Felicity. Holding her arm gently, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "She's all yours." Shaking hands with Slade, he smiled, "Even if she is too good for you."

Laughing appreciatively, Slade tugged Joseph closer and hugged his son tight. Having his child here and accepting of the way things were meant more to him than he'd ever believed it could. Turning back to Felicity, he nodded, "Don't I know it." Grasping both her hands, he gazed lovingly at her as the wizened judge began the ritual. The ceremonial rites were exactly the same as when Sara and Oliver had used but for Slade they held deeper meaning as he recited them to Felicity. He vowed not only in front of the law but on his own life that he'd always do right by her and their children.

Surrounded by those she called family, Felicity had never felt such powerful emotion. She couldn't help but get a little teary pledging her life to Slade. After the judge pronounced them husband and wife, she threw herself into his arms and knew that she belonged here forevermore. In that moment, she was absolutely certain that she could never be as happy as she was now…

That was until three months later when Felicity settled in her hospital room, snuggling the brand new baby girl that she and Slade had created together. Rose Wilson emerged into the world at the stroke of midnight weighing just over eight and a half pounds and measuring twenty-one inches long. Felicity didn't care what anyone said, Rose was the most gorgeous baby who had ever lived.

Sara and Oliver had been at the hospital the entire time for support and—in the event that Slade got out of hand—backup. They offered their heartfelt congratulations and brought a plethora of colorful 'It's a Girl' balloons. Felicity had noticed a glimmer of longing in Sara's eye as she held baby Rose, cuddling her close for as long as Felicity could stand to be parted from her brand new baby. Dig had called to check in with promises to stop by tomorrow. Joseph had stayed far, far away from the delivery room but as soon he was assured that absolutely nothing uncomfortable was happening he had eagerly to check out his baby sister. After giving her the gold-stamp of approval and bringing Felicity a lovely bouquet, he headed home to sleep. Exhausted and proud, Felicity smiled happily as she kissed her husband for the first time as a mother. "I love you so much," Her voice was hoarse and tired.

Slade rested beside her, in awe of his amazing wife and this tiny person that they'd made together. Holding it together while she labored and toiled had nearly ripped the heart of him. He wasn't sure that he could ever go through that again…but looking at this perfect little being they'd created he knew it was all worth it. "I love you too, Felicity. And our daughter as well." Any man who ever dared toy with his precious little girl was in for a world of hurt. He pushed that thought aside as he noted how Felicity's eyelids were drooping. "You need your rest." Pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head before bending to kiss the newborn, he slipped Rose into his arms. "Sleep now, love. I've got her." Settling into a rocking chair, he cradled the tiny pink bundle close to his chest as he stared out over the twinkling lights of Starling City.

He sat there for hours, just holding the baby against his chest and marveling at how perfect his life was at this moment. The sun rose slowly and steadily as a new day dawned over the little family Slade and Felicity had created. Felicity stirred, instinctively reaching for Slade. In an instant he was by her side, for now and forever. As she accepted their daughter into her arms once more, they drank in the sight of the vibrant orange glow of the sunrise illuminating their lives. Felicity kissed Slade with all the strength in her body knowing every dream she'd ever had came true and that finally, she had found her happily ever after.


End file.
